Seize The Moment
by inolvidable23
Summary: Version alternativa de la temporada 5 (spoilers!) Las aventuras de Bo y sus amigos mientras luchan para devolver a Kenzi al mundo terrenal solo estaban a punto de empezar. Cuando nada es lo que parece, todo esta por decidir...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**Lo prometido es deuda y ya que la mayoría quería mi versión de la temporada 5, aquí esta. Antes de nada, deciros que...¡SPOILERS! quien no haya visto los capítulos y no quiera saber que pasa, que pare de leer aquí.

Por lo demás, espero que disfruteis de esta historia (ya que todavía estoy trabajando en las otras y sus traducciones) muchisimas gracias siempre por todo y...¡a leer!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1: Like Hell, Parte 1<strong>

Perder a Kenzi era como perder el alma. Sin ella se le antojaban los días largos y aburridos y aunque tenía a Tamsin, a Dyson, nada parecía igual en esta vida si su pequeña mejor amiga, su corazón.

Por eso estaba haciendo esto, por eso estaba buscando la otra zapatilla a pesar de saber que pasaría si ella no era la elegída para llevarlas.

Lo que inevitablemente la llevó a pensar en Lauren y el tiempo que hacia que no la veía.

Sabía que estaba bien, gracias a dios, sabía que estaba con Evony o trabajando para Evony, lo que le creo las ganas irremediables de ir a buscarla y traerla a su lado y sabía la seguía teniendo ahí para lo que necesitara.

De lo que no estaba segura es de si Lauren seguiría allí si supiera que desde que Kenzi murió, ella no había podido sacarse de la cabeza que la doctora podría seguir el mismo camino y por eso la estaba alejando todo lo que podía.

Porque si Lauren moría también...

Bo cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana. Esa era otra razón más para buscar la zapatilla que le faltaba, un seguro de que aunque las personas más importantes para ella en este mundo se marcharan, ella siempre podría ir a buscarlas.

Porque la sola idea de no tenerlas en su vida la aterraba tanto como ver a de nuevo a su padre...

Su padre, el causante de que Kenzi no este con ellos ahora. No podía negar que era su hija ya que había destruído todo lo bueno que le rodeaba, Hale, Kenzi, Lauren, Dyson, Tamsin, hasta Trick había sido maltratado por ella y la verdad, Bo ni siquiera sabía porque ellos seguían a su lado.

O porque la estaban ayudando.

-Gracias al humano que inventó el café...

El comentario de Tamsin la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras veía a la valkyria bajar las escaleras y echarse un poco de café en una taza al tiempo que la miraba y ladeaba la cabeza, como si notara su discomformidad.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó Tamsin.

-Nada...-susurró Bo-. Solo pensaba.

-¿Kenzi?

-Como siempre.

Tamsin le dió una sonrisa comprensiva antes de tomar un sorbo de su café y dejarlo en la mesa. La verdad sea dicha, la rubia se había convertido en su hombro de apoyo en este tiempo y por eso, Bo siempre estaría agradecida aunque en su corazón, una voz interior le decía que simplemente buscara lo que necesitaba y pusiera las cosas en ordén de una maldita vez.

Y lo que necesitaba era...

-¿Porque no vas a ver a Trick? ¿O a Lauren?-preguntó Tamsin colocando una mano sobre su brazo-. Ellos deben saber más sobre todo esto, quizá te echen una mano con...

-Trick no me ayudará...-murmuro Bo.

-Pues ve a Lauren-dijo Tamsin de nuevo.

-Lauren...

La mirada con una ceja levantada que le lanzó Tamsin hizo a Bo cruzarse de brazos. Al haber renacido Tamsin no conocía tanto a Lauren aunque tampoco la había conocido antes de morir pero el caso era que ella no podía entender lo que había entre ellas.

Ellas no eran amigas, nunca lo habían sido y nunca lo serían, por más que se empeñaran siempre existía algo que las hacía volver solo para terminar haciendose más daño al final.

Y Bo no quería hacer más daño a Lauren o que la doctora se lo hiciera a ella.

-Bo, crece de una vez-dijo Tamsin cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-preguntó Bo claramente molesta.

-Lauren esta enamorada de tí, se ve a kilometros y tú...bueno, eres tú-dijo Tamsin mirando al suelo-. El caso es que ella va a estar aquí, el tiempo que le...

-No termines esa frase.

Tamsin se encogió de hombros mientras Bo miraba a otro lado. Realmente odiaba que le recordaban el tiempo de vida de Lauren o Kenzi ya que no quería pensarlo ni quería hacer frente a que las iba a perder mucho antes de lo que ella iba a estar lista para soltarlas.

De hecho, ya había perdido a una de ellas y no quería saber que sería de ella si perdía a la otra también.

-Bo, de verdad, ve...-dijo Tamsin-. Ella te ayudará, siempre lo hace.

Bo la miró antes de suspirar y pasar una mano por su pelo. No podía negar eso y su corazón saltaba con nerviosismo y alegría al saber que iría a ver a Lauren pero aún así, quería hacerlo con cuidado.

Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado.

-Me voy...-susurró Bo dejando escapar el aire.

Se giró para irse cuando Tamsin la agarró del brazo y la hizo quedarse frente a ella con una sonrisa mientras la valkyria acariciaba el colgante que Bo lucía en su cuello.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden esconder-dijo Tamsin antes de soltarla.

Y Bo sonrió, más que nada porque tenía toda la razón del mundo aunque intentara evitarlo o esconderlo.

Pero para poder expresarlo primero, tenía que recuperar a Kenzi y volver a ser la que siempre habría tenido que ser.

**-Season 5-**

-¡Agachate, Lauren!

Lauren apenas tuvo tiempo de tirarse al suelo mientras Vex saltaba sobre un par de coches y golpeaba a los dos fae que la había estado persiguiendo por toda la calle para matarla. Era una suerte para ella que Evony hubiera hecho al mesmer acompañarla a todos los lugares donde iba porque de lo contrario, estaba segura de que a estas alturas ni siquiera estaría respirando.

-Gracias...Vex...-dijo Lauren cogiendo algo de aire.

-No hay de que, doc-dijo Vex quitandose el polvo de la chaqueta-. Siempre igual...¿porque no te persiguen como todos los psicopatas?

-Porque estos son caza recompensas y otros varios asesinos pero ninguno esta loco, solo buscan dinero, fama o mi suero-dijo Lauren caminando hacia la clinica.

-Oh...el suero...¿como va lo de convertir a Evony en fae?-preguntó el mesmer mirandola de reojo.

-¿Quien dijo nada de convertirla en fae?

Vex se detuvo mientras Lauren entraba en la clínica de Evony tras darle una sonrisa traviesa que el mesmer no pudo hacer más que imitar. Realmente en este tiempo la doctora había cambiado, ya no parecía tener miedo, estaba lista para hacer lo que fuera necesario y...era realmente mala con Evony.

-Espera, espera...-dijo Vex corriendo para alcanzar a Lauren-. ¿No vas a hacer a Evony fae de nuevo?

-Vex, intento ayudar a Bo con Kenzi y de paso, saber como hago lo que hago a la perfección-dijo Lauren entrando en su oficina tras saludar a Lisa, su asistente-. Y como sabrás, ser humana no me da todo el tiempo del mundo como a otros.

-En lo segundo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Vex-. Pero...¿como exactamente estas ayudando a Bo? Ni siquiera la ves.

-¿Quien te crees que le esta dando las pistas a Dyson?-preguntó Lauren dandole la espalda.

-Ya imaginaba que Dyson solo no habría elaborado el plan de la montaña.

Lauren se quedó parada al escuchar la voz que tanto había echado de menos y a la vez tanto quería lejos de ella. Se giró para toparse con la mirada calmada y casi inocente de Bo haciendo a la doctora sonreir mientras Vex levantaba las manos poniendose entre las dos.

-Esta debe ser mi hora de ir a comer-dijo el mesmer mirando entre ellas solo para darse cuenta de que no le hacían caso-. Vale...adiós.

En cuanto el mesmer abandonó la oficina de Lauren suspiró y Bo sonrió acercandose a Lauren como si de repente la presencia de la doctora le diera miedo, aunque no de ella, si no del deseo que esa mujer despertaba en su interior.

-Me descubriste...-dijo Lauren.

-Ahora entiendo porque Tamsin dice que siempre estas ahí-dijo Bo-. Realmente siempre estas.

-Bueno, una hace lo que puede...

-Tú haces más.

Lauren sonrió apoyando algo de fuerza en su brazo cuando de repente sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el hombro y siseó, apartandose de la mesa al tiempo que la expresión de Bo cambiaba a pura preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Bo.

-Si...-dijo Lauren tocandose el hombro solo para sisear de nuevo.

Bo miró a la doctora acercandose a ella mientras Lauren suspiró, ahora no podía esconderle a Bo sus propios peligros y no tenía tiempo de jugar a los secretos con ella por lo que se golpeó mentalmente por no tener la fuerza para echarla de su lado y simplemente se limitó a quitarse la chaqueta solo para ver una mancha de sangre cubriendo su hombro.

_Al final le habían dado...bastardos..._

-¡Lauren!-dijo Bo tocando su brazo mientras miraba entre su herida y su cara.

-No es nada, Bo-dijo Lauren-. Solo un rasguño.

-Lauren, esto es un disparo-dijo Bo al tiempo que en su mirada se tornaba azul unos segundos por la rabia-. ¿Quien te ha hecho esto?

-Bo...

-Dime, quien-dijo Bo tratando de controlarse.

-Bo, has venido por Kenzi, ¿verdad?-preguntó Lauren con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mejilla de la sucubo.

Bo respiró volviendo a la normalidad al tiempo que miraba a Lauren y aunque seguía preocupada, tenía que confiar en las palabras de Lauren y en la seguridad de que estaba bien aunque todo indicara lo contrario.

-Si...la zapatilla...

-Se donde esta.

Bo se quedó mirando a Lauren como si fuera algún tipo de diosa mientras la doctora caminaba hacia su mesa y cogía unos papeles que luego le entregó a Bo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay un tipo de energía extraña al pie de esta montaña, podría no ser nada pero esta más o menos emplazada cerca del lugar donde nos dijiste que había estado Dyson-explicó la doctora-. He cogido un billete de avión para tí con la vuelta abierta y he cogido a un guía de confianza para que te lleve, aunque tendrás que volver por tu cuenta.

-¿En serio?-susurró Bo sorprendida.

-En serio-dijo Lauren-. No podemos perder el tiempo en recuperar a Kenzi, Bo. La necesitas...todos lo hacemos.

Bo tomó el mapa y el billete que Lauren tenía en su mano y luego apretó el puño que tenía libre para reprimir las ganas de besarla, realmente la doctora esta 100% en esto con ella y ahora la sucubo se sentía como una estúpida por pensar que su separación la distanciaría de salvar a Kenzi.

No solo no lo había hecho, si no que la había acercado más todavía a su corazón si es que eso era posible.

-Gracias, Lauren-susurro Bo-. Esto es...

-Lo que necesitas-dijo Lauren quien luego acunó su brazo herido siseando de dolor-. Ahora largo, antes de que pierdas el avión.

-Tengo tiempo-dijo Bo mirando el billete-. Antes de irme me gustaría hacer algo por tí.

-¿Que?-preguntó Lauren confundida.

-Dejame que te ayude a curarte.

Lauren casi pareció sorprenderse ante la petición de Bo pero la sucubo ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo antes de besar a Lauren y pasarle algo de su chi haciendo que la herida de su hombro solo se quedara en una pequeña cicatriz que casi no se notaba.

-Gracias...-susurro Lauren.

-Era lo que necesitabas-dijo Bo con una sonrisa-. ¿Te veo cuando vuelva?

-Cl...claro-dijo la doctora.

Bo le guiñó el ojo antes de salir por la puerta del despacho de la doctora quien la miró marcharse con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia que solo Lauren sabía lo que significaba.

* * *

><p>-No encontrará las coordenadas...<p>

-¿Tú crees? Es lista.

-Pero no es buena en esto, Dyson. No las encontrará.

Dyson suspiró mientras bebia un trago de su cerveza cuando las puertas del Dal se abrieron y Bo entró con una sonrisa que para Dyson solo pudo significar una cosa: la había encontrado y ahora podía ir a por Kenzi.

-¡Bo! ¿Que te trae por aquí?-preguntó Trick.

-Dame la otra zapatilla, Trick. Estoy lista-dijo Bo.

-¿Como?-preguntó el rey de la sangre.

-Lauren-dijo Bo esanchando su brillante sonrisa-. Ella encontró una energía y pensó que podía ser la zapatilla. Lo preparó todo, fui, descubrí que si era la zapatilla, la cogí y volví.

-¿Has hecho todo eso en un día?-preguntó Dyson.

Bo se encogió de hombros y asintió. La verdad es que había sido rápido pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba todo preparado por Lauren tampoco le había dado demasiado importancia, al fin y al cabo la doctora siempre estaba lista para todo.

-Bo, esto que quieres hacer es peligroso, no sabemos que podría pasarte o...-dijo Trick nervioso.

-Tengo que ir, abuelo. Necesito rescatar a Kenzi-dijo Bo mirando al suelo-. Es mi culpa que este allí.

-Bo, no...-dijo Dyson.

-Ella y Hale son cosa mía, Dyson y tengo que arreglar algo de ese asunto antes de que sea demasiado tarde-susurró Bo-. No puedo dejarlo pasar así, no lo dejaré pasar así.

El lobo intentó abrazarla pero ella se apartó de él y miro a Trick hasta que el rey de la sangre suspiró y sacó la otra zapatilla que Bo cogió nuevamente antes de volver a darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Bo, ¿donde vas?-preguntó Trick.

-Con Lauren. Ella podrá controlarme si esto no sale bien-dijo Bo.

-Podrías no ser la elegida, Bo-dijo Dyson entonces-. Podría ser cualquiera y si no lo eres y te las pones...podrías hacer mucho daño, morir o...matar a Lauren.

-No podría matar a Lauren ni aunque lo intentara, Dyson-aseguró Bo quien luego miró su reloj-. Debo irme, no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Te cuidado...-dijo Trick.

-Cuidate, Bo-murmuro Dyson preocupado.

-Estaré bien, Dyson-dijo la sucubo con una sonrisa-. Volveré con Kenzi.

Y compartiendo una mirada más con ellos salió del Dal de nuevo con rumbo a la clínica para ver a Lauren para compartir estas nuevas noticias de ella y poder despedirse.

Solo por si acaso.

**-Season 5-**

Tamsin tenía oficialmente el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo. Escuchaba voces en el fondo de su mente y casi le recordaba al tiempo en que empezó a trabajar recogiendo almas a las ordenes de Freyja para montar el denominado como "Ejercito de Odín"

Pero de eso ya hacía muchisimo tiempo y Tamsin ya no recogía almas.

_La luz tiene matices oscuros..._

_La luz muere cada día un poco más..._

_La luz se apaga..._

_El amor desaparece..._

-Oh venga ya...-susurro Tamsin masajeandose las sienes.

Las voces repetían el mismo coro una y otra vez y Tamsin estaba empezando a cansarse realmente de escucharlas, ya tenía bastante con casi haber destrozado su amistad con Dyson acostandose con él y el hecho de que estaba enamorada, aunque de eso último no estaba todavía segura, de Bo y sabía perfectamente que la sucubo no la miraba más allá que como una amiga.

Ella ya tenía un amor y Tamsin realmente no quería ponerle a Bo las cosas más dificiles de lo que ya eran para ella.

_La luz se apaga..._

_El amor desaparece..._

-¡Porque no me dejais tranquila de una vez!-grito Tamsin.

_¡Tamsin!_

La voz que escuchó esta vez hizo a Tamsin abrir los ojos y levantarse de golpe al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban oscuros. Ella conocía esa voz y sabía a quien pertenecía.

Era Kenzi...Kenzi la estaba llamando.

_¡Tamsin! ¡Bo! ¡Alguien que me ayude!_

A Tamsin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar el miedo en la voz de su amiga y casi sin darse cuenta desplegó sus alas mostrando una mirada decidida mientras sonreía al localizar de donde venía la voz.

-Así que jugando sucio otra vez...-susurro Tamsin.

Tamsin sonrió y salió volando hacia donde sentía la energía de Kenzi sintiendo que este era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y enfrentarse a su pasado.

Porque por Kenzi, valía la pena.

* * *

><p>Lauren sonrió mientras Lisa cerraba la puerta tras acompañar a su último paciente del día. La verdad es que estaba resultando un día más cansado de lo normal aunque Lauren suponía que tenía que ver con el disparo que había recibido mientras huía de sus atacantes antes de que Vex pudiera atacarlos.<p>

Pero no importaba, todo estaba en orden y...

-¿Lauren?

Lauren sonrió al tiempo que Bo asomaba su cabeza por la puerta antes de que la doctora la invitara a pasar con la mirada. Durante los años de su vida muchas mujeres habían atraido a Lauren y se había enamorado de unas cuantas pero nunca al nivel de Bo.

Pero Bo era inalcanzable para ella y ahora por fin había entendido la verdad de ese hecho.

-Bo, ¿como ha ido todo?-preguntó Lauren dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, la tengo-dijo Bo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro-dijo Lauren dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Ha sido gracias a ti-dijo Bo tomando la mano de Lauren-. Nunca habría podido sin ti.

Lauren sonrió mirando sus manos unidas y le dio un pequeño apretón haciendo a Bo sonreir antes de soltarse de su agarre y mirar las zapatillas, las cuales se apretaban en el puño de Bo.

-Supongo que...estas lista...

-Si...-susurro Bo mirando las zapatillas-. Lauren si yo hago daño a alguien...

-No te dejaré-prometió la doctora-. Te lo prometo.

Bo le sonrió y Lauren sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. La sucubo siempre conseguía este efecto en ella y ya hacia mucho tiempo que Lauren se había dejado de preguntar porque dado que la respuesta era más que evidente.

Aunque como todo en su vida, no era fácil.

-Esta bien, vamos a ello-susurro Bo.

-Espera, necesito hacer algo antes.

Lauren se giró para ir a su mostrador mientras Bo la miraba, quería recordar todo de ella por si no salía bien, por si luego era demasiado tarde. Quería tenerla en su memoria para siempre por si acaso, ella terminaba como Flora.

_Te amo..._-susurró en su mente.

Y entonces se puso las zapatillas sin pensarlo más al mismo tiempo que Lauren hablaba. Bo pudo sentir el poder dentro de ella, su sucubo interior fuera de control mientras Lauren se giraba a mirarla y sentía que todas sus fuerzas se perdían.

-¿Bo?

-Algo esta pasando, Lauren, no puedo controlarlo.

-Bo, tranquila-dijo Lauren acercándose a ella-. Coge mi mano.

Bo miró su mano y se acercó a ella cuando, de repente, una luz brillo y envolvió a Bo haciéndola desaparecer al tiempo que Lauren se quedaba mirando el espacio donde había estado antes la sucubo con la cara cubierta de sorpresa y miedo.

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras recogía sus cosas a toda velocidad y salía de la clínica rumbo al Dal para pedir ayuda.

Necesitaba a Trick y lo necesitaba ahora.

**-Season 5-**

-¿La tienes localizada?

-Si, señora...

-¿Y porque no vas a por ella?

-Esperaba sus ordenes, señora.

-No pierdas tiempo, necesitamos a quien esta más cerca del corazón de la sucubo ya que ella no nos sirve.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque, señora?

-Porque es el corazón de la sucubo, no podemos hacer nada con ella.

Tenía los ojos tapados y no podía ver ni quienes eran ni porque estaban haciendo aquello. Suponían que hablaban de Bo pero, ¿quien era la otra persona a la que se referían?

_Quien este más cerca del corazón de la sucubo..._

No sería...

-¡Dejad a Lauren tranquila, perras!-gritó apretando sus grilletes.

Pero las voces solo podía escucharlas de fondo, como si cada vez se alejaran más y más de ella y no podía hacer nada por detenerlas. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a Lauren.

-¡Como le toquéis un pelo, Bo va a hacer rustidera con vosotras!

Las risas se escucharon al fondo de su mente mientras ella dejaba escapar un suspiro y se centraba en las gotas de agua que caían en el lugar donde estaba desde que hubiera muerto encerrando a Pyrripus en su infierno de nuevo.

Un lugar que no conocía pero que podía sentir como la misma oscuridad, como si fuera el...Infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Like Hell, Parte 2**

Bo golpeó el suelo con fuerza en el mismo momento que la luz la transportó de la clínica de Lauren hacia un lugar oscuro que ni siquiera parecía ser la ciudad. La sucubo rascó el suelo y se levantó lentamente antes de sentir el agarre de alguien por detrás que la empujó a una pared y le tapó la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Pretendes que te maten o que?

-¿Tamsin?

La valkyria la soltó y se separó de ella mirando a su alrededor mientras Bo se componía la ropa y la miraba. No entendía que hacía Tamsin aquí y mucho menos porque estaba usando sus poderes que le daban ese aspecto en la cara tan...de muerte.

-Debes irte, Bo-dijo Tamsin.

-No, las zapatillas me han traido y...

-Bo, tienes que irte-insistió Tamsin.

-¿Porque tan rápido?

Bo pudo sentir a Tamsin tensarse a su lado y ladeó la cabeza para ver la forma de una rubia, más bajita que Tamsin y lucía una sonrisa que a su parecer parecía la de una desquiciada que se acercaba a ellas dando pequeñas palmas.

-Tamsin...que placer verte de nuevo.

-Habla por ti, Stacey...-murmuro Tamsin.

-No seas así con tu compañera-dijo la mujer quien luego miró a Bo atentamente-. Así que esta es la sucubo.

-Dejala fuera de esto-gruño Tamsin.

Stacey no pareció hacerle caso mientras miraba a Bo con una pequeña sonrisa y Bo le devolvía la mirada menos contenta de verla por un par de razones: la primera era que no la conocía de nada y la segunda, que Tamsin no parecía nada contenta de verla.

-No puedo, ella es el centro-dijo Stacey-. Ella es quien nos entregará lo que queremos.

-¿Lo que quereís?-pregunto Bo.

-No la escuches, Bo.

-Oh pero si va a querer escucharme, ¿y sabes porque?

Stacey chasqueó los dedos y de pronto, frente a Bo y Tamsin apareció Kenzi atada con cadenas a una pared y con los ojos vendados mientras llevaba puesto un traje de novia manchado por la humedad.

-¡Kenzi!-grito Bo.

-Perra...-gruño Tamsin.

-¿Bo? ¡Bo!-grito Kenzi.

-Bueno, tranquilas señoritas, esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

Stacey sonrió cuando los ojos de Bo se tornarón azules y Tamsin desplegó sus alas listas para la batalla.

Pero no, eso no era lo que tenían planeado.

-Solo quiero una cosa a cambio de darte a Kenzi, sucubo-dijo Stacey-. Quiero solo una pequeña, insignificante cosa que tienes en tú poder.

-A que te refieres...-susurró Bo.

-A Lauren Lewis-dijo Stacey viendo los ojos de Tamsin y Bo abrirse en sorpresa-. Quiero a Lauren Lewis y a cambio, te daré a Kenzi.

**-Season 5-**

Dyson estaba a punto de salir hacia la comisaría cuando las puertas del Dal se abrieron de un fuerte golpe y el lobo vió entrar a la doctora Lauren Lewis con una mirada preocupada que se clavó en Trick.

-Bo...-susurro Trick.

Lauren asintió al mismo tiempo que Dyson se acercaba a ellos. Podía sentir a Lauren nerviosa, preocupada pero más en control que otras veces, de hecho, Lauren parecía más en control que nunca antes.

-Se puso las zapatillas, brilló y desapareció-dijo Lauren-. No se donde esta.

-Eso no suena bien...-susurro Trick-. Necesito mis libros.

Mientras Trick se iba a buscarlos, Lauren suspiró y se sentó en la silla más cercana bajo la mirada atenta de Dyson quien se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo que Lauren agradeció silenciosamente.

-Lauren, Bo estará bien, ella es...

-Lo sé-dijo Lauren-. Ella no necesita a nadie para salir de los problemas.

Dyson sonrió y le dió un apretón a Lauren antes de que Trick apareciera de nuevo con un libro que puso delante de ellos, en el libro, aparecía un gran árbol con siete reinos distintos y Trick puso una mano sobre el centro del árbol antes de mirarlos.

-Bo puede estar en cualquiera de estos reinos-dijo Trick-. Solo esperemos que este en el correcto.

-¿En cualquiera?-preguntó Dyson.

-Esa es la capacidad de las zapatillas, por eso no quería que se los pusiera-dijo Trick-. Puede estar en cualquier parte.

-Entonces la encontraremos.

Lauren se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando Dyson la detuvo a mitad de camino y el lobo chocó directamente con la mirada decidida de la doctora, esa que no pensaba que ella tenía.

-¿Como vamos a hacer eso?-preguntó Dyson.

-Solo hay otro tipo de fae que pueda viajar por esos, reinos, Dyson y son las valkyrias-contó Lauren.

Entonces Dyson sonrió sabiendo que era lo que estaba pensando la doctora en aquel momento y porque tenía tanta prisa.

-Tamsin-dijo el lobo.

-No perdamos tiempo-dijo Lauren.

Y esta vez, los dos salieron al mismo tiempo del Dal con un claro objetivo en su mente, encontrar a la valkyria para buscar a Bo y, con su ayuda, poder traer a Kenzi de vuelta con ellos de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero a Lauren Lewis y, a cambio, yo te daré a Kenzi...<em>

Las palabras retumbaron en la mente de Bo mientras ella miraba a Kenzi, quien luchaba por liberarse de sus cadenas mientras gritaba hacia todas las direcciones esperando que Tamsin y Bo pudieran escucharla.

Y lo hacían, solo que no sabían que hacer.

-¡Salva a Lauren, BoBo!-gritó Kenzi- ¡No me elijas! ¡Cógela a ella! ¡Hazlo!

Bo miró de un lado a otro mientras Tamsin gruñía, ella no entendía porque las valkyrias querían el alma de Lauren pero si la doctora era tan importante para Bo como Tamsin imaginaba que lo era entonces, no podía dejar que la tomaran.

Una Bo emocionalmente destrozada no ayudaría a nadie, pero eso sus "compañeras" no lo sabían ni parecían querer saberlo.

-Kenzi...

-¡Salvala! ¡No queda nada para mí allí! ¡Elije a Lauren!

-Tic-Toc, Bo, el tiempo se acaba.

Bo miró al suelo y luego a Tamsin con una cara de puro terror mientras la valkyria suspiraba. Ella no podía hacer nada, Bo tenía que elegir o de lo contrario, tal y como ella pensaba, las consecuencias serían para las dos humanas.

-Bo...-susurro Stacey-. Si no eliges las mataré a las dos...

Bo levantó la mirada entonces asustada y nerviosa. Elegir entre Lauren y Kenzi era lo último que ella quería hacer, una era su amor familiar, su corazón y la persona que más la conocía en este mundo y la otra...la otra era su alma, su otra mitad, su amor.

-Bo...-canturreó Stacey.

-¡Bo!-gritó Kenzi.

-Bo...-susurró Tamsin.

Y Bo cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin que pudiera detenerlas.

-Kenzi...-susurro Bo-. Elijo a Kenzi.

-¡No!-gritó Kenzi.

-Bien-sonrió Stacey.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Kenzi apareció en brazos de Bo mientras Tamsin se arrodillaba a su lado y Stacey las miraba soltando una carcajada que hizo a Tamsin gruñir mientras miraba a su ex-compañera.

-Ahí tienes tu premio, sucubo...ahora toca el mío-susurro Stacey.

Y desapareció mientras Tamsin golpeaba el suelo y ayudaba a la humana quitarse sus ataduras al mismo tiempo que Bo miraba a la nada, como perdida.

-¡Bo, no es tiempo para esto!-gritó Kenzi.

-Kenz...-susurro Bo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Bo. Tenemos que salvar a Lauren.

Bo pareció despertar de su letargo mirando a su mejor amiga antes de mirar a Tamsin quien suspiró y esparció sus alas estirando sus manos para que la humana y la sucubo se cogieran a ella y pudieran salir de aquí lo antes posible.

-Ahí vamos...-susurró Tamsin.

Y voló hacia la tierra mientras Bo cerraba los ojos, esperando contra todo pronostico llegar a tiempo antes de que pasara lo inevitable.

**-Season 5-**

No había nadie en casa, por lo que Lauren y Dyson habían decidido buscar por los alrededores pero entonces, a Lauren se le había ocurrido una idea. Unos de los mundos era Valhalla y la única manera de abrir la puerta era con cabello de una valkyria.

Curiosamente sabía donde encontrar un poco de ese cabello y había leído un par de veces el encantamiento para abrir las puertas.

-¿Crees que esto funcionará?-preguntó Dyson.

-No tenemos otra opción y empezar por esto es mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados-dijo Lauren cogiendo el pelo de Tamsin en su puño-. Quizá ir a un reino nos abrá puertas para ir a los demás.

-Quizá tengas razón-murmuro Dyson-. Haz los honores.

Lauren respiró y lentamente comenzó a recitar las palabras que abrirían las puertas de Valhalla y que comenzaron a aparecer ante ellos tan pronto como ella empezó a hablar.

-Increible...-susurro Dyson a su lado.

Para la doctora tambien fue una sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que los humanos también pudieran llamar las puertas de Valhalla aunque realmente Lauren sabía que muy pocos humanos o casi ninguno conocía las palabras exactas para abrirlas o tenían pelo de valkyria a su disposición.

_Las maravillas de vivir entre los fae..._

Las puertas de Valhalla aparecieron delante de ellos en toda su plenitud y Dyson no perdió el tiempo en acercarse a ellas para abrirlas usando su fuerza de lobo, pero en el momento que lo hizó, una luz lo lanzó hacia atrás haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra la dura pared tras ellos.

-¡Dyson!

Lauren queria ir a buscarlo pero tan pronto como empezó a caminar un látigo de luz rodeó sus piernas y la hizo caer al suelo mientras la mirada de Dyson conectaba con la de ella y una mano aparecía en la puerta.

-Hora de recoger lo que nos pertenece-dijo una voz.

Y Lauren clavó su mirada en el lobo, diciendole todo lo que no podía gritar por el miedo y la confusión al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus manos en el suelo y se veía arrastrada dentro de Valhalla, que cerró sus puertas y desapareció como si nada delante de los ojos de Dyson.

Había perdido a Lauren y Bo iba a matarlo...

* * *

><p>Trick daba vueltas por el Dal impaciente por descubrir noticias cuando escuchó la puerta y se giro para toparse con Tamsin, Bo y la mujer que nunca esperó volver a ver viva de nuevo, Kenzi.<p>

-¡Trick!-gritó Bo-. Necesitamos ayuda.

-Bo, ¿que...? Kenzi, dios mio que alegría...-comenzó Trick.

-Después, Trickster, primero tenemos que salvar a Lauren-dijo Kenzi antes de mirar a Bo-. ¿No dijiste que Dyson estaría aquí?

-Debería estar aquí-dijo Bo mirando a su abuelo.

Trick ya podía sentir que algo malo estaba pasando pero en el momento en que Bo clavó sus ojos en él supo que era peor de lo que se imaginaba. La mirada de su nieta era pura preocupación y su cuerpo estaba listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento, lo que no era ninguna buena señal.

-¿Que pasa?

-Stacey, una valkyria, hizo elegir a Bo entre Kenzi y Lauren y bueno...imagino que ya verás como terminó-explicó Tamsin.

Bo miró al suelo mientras la culpa la comía. No habría podido dejar a Kenzi allí pero les había dado via libre para terminar con Lauren en cualquier momento si no hacía nada y eso tampoco lo podía soportar.

¿Tan dificil era tener a las personas que más quería a su lado?

-Una valkyria...oh dios mio...-susurro Trick llevandose una mano a la cara.

-¿Que pasa, Trick?-preguntó Kenzi alarmada mientras miraba a Bo levantar los ojos hacia su abuelo.

-Dyson me llamó hace media hora...él y Lauren habían ido a buscarte, Tamsin, pero no te habían encontrado y Lauren pensó que usando algo de tu pelo y las palabras para abrir el portal tendrían acceso a Valhalla y de ahí, quizá a otros reinos-explicó Trick.

-Tenemos que ir...-susurró Bo alarmada-. No pueden capturar a Lauren.

De repente las puertas del Dal se abrieron de nuevo, esta vez mostrando a un magullado, enfadado y confundido Dyson quien miró primero a Kenzi en sorpresa y luego a Bo en vergüenza mientras se acercaba a todos.

-¿Y Lauren?-preguntó Bo antes de poder detenerse.

-Se la llevaron a Valhalla, Bo-susurró Dyson.

Y, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que conocía a Lauren, Bo sintió el verdadero terror de perderla como nunca antes.

**-Season 5-**

Lauren despertó casi como si estuviera en casa. La cama era una de las más cómodas en las que había dormido nunca y las paredes que adornaban su cuarto era blancos con tintes dorados que le daban un tono celestial.

-¿Donde...?

-Bienvenida a mi hogar, Lauren.

Lauren miró a su lado donde vió a una mujer sentada en un sofá. Era elegante y muy sofisticada, rubia y su porte era casi como el de una mujer adinerada.

Pero en lo que a ella concernía, no se conocían de nada.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó la doctora.

-Soy Freyja, Lauren y tú estas en Valhalla, el hogar mio y de mis valkyrias.

-Val...¿Valhalla?

La doctora vió a Freyja sonreir como si de un gato se tratara y sintió el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando la mujer se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta ella de manera lenta y segura, como si estuviera intentando hacer justo lo que ya había hecho.

Darle miedo...

-Si, Lauren. Esto es Valhalla y tú, eres una pieza clave.

Lauren no entendía nada pero decidió dejar que Freyja le contara lo que quería mientras pensaba en una solución para salir de allí. Todavía tenía que encontrar a Bo y mirar si Dyson estaba bien tras ese duro golpe contra la pared.

-Eres la que esta más cerca del corazón de la sucubo y no me sorprende, eres muy hermosa, Lauren-susurró Freyja-. Aunque la verdad, hubiera preferido que Bo no hubiera elegido a su humana Kenzi, me divertía tanto.

_¿Kenzi?_

-Mi valkyria le dió a tu sucubo a elegir entre tu y su humana y ella eligió a Kenzi, ¿como es eso de patetico para ti?-pregunto Freyja.

-No es patético. Bo hizo bien en elegir a Kenzi.

-Pero duele, ¿Verdad? Duele no ser nunca la primera.

Lauren apartó la mirada y Freyja sonrió. Había acertado aunque Lauren no tenía problemas en estar detrás de Kenzi, ella sabía lo mucho que Bo quería a Kenzi y lo importante que la pequeña humana era para todos, incluso para ella.

Era su problema romantico el que dolía más que nada en el mundo.

-Podrías quedarte aquí, ser un alma como las otras-dijo Freyja-. Aunque puedes elegir desaparecer del todo, ya que de todas formas, tu esperanza de vida es tan corta que me da hasta pena.

-Gracias...-se escuchó Lauren murmurar a si misma en sarcásmo.

-No me las des, Lauren. Yo juego para un equipo mayor, el caballo ganador-dijo Freyja.

Como una revelación, Lauren entendió que si todo tenía relación con Bo como ella pensaba, entonces ese caballo ganador sería el rey oscuro, el padre de Bo.

¿Pero porque el padre de Bo la quería a ella aquí?

-¿Porque yo si solo soy una humana normal?-preguntó Lauren.

-Eres humana, pero no tienes nada de normal, Lauren-susurró Freyja-. Tiene planes para Ysabeau y tú los interrumpes.

-No entiendo...

-No tienes que entenderlo, él te quiere lejos de ella y no puede esperar a que tu patética vida finalice.

Lauren no entendía porque ella tenía que estar lejos de Bo para que los planes del padre de la sucubo funcionaran pero no iba a permitir que nadie destruyera a Bo o la controlara, la amaba demasiado para dejar que alguien le hiciera algo así.

-Bo es más fuerte que su control...

-La tienes en un buen concepto a pesar de que ella solo se dedica a usar lo mejor de ti.

Lauren cerró los ojos evitando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos al escuchar las dolorosas palabras de Freyja. En algún punto de su vida todos habían hecho con ella lo mismo y la verdad, estaba cansada de eso.

Pero la usara o no, no podía cambiar el hecho de que amaba a Bo y siempre lo haría.

-Entonces Lauren, ¿que eliges? ¿Trabajar para mi o desaparecer?-preguntó Freyja.

Lauren no se lo pensó dos veces, siempre eligiría a Bo, hasta el final de sus días y por mucho que le dijeran.

-Nunca trabajaré para el rey oscuro-escupió Lauren.

-Entonces, espero que estes lista para desaparecer-susurró Freyja.

Y de pronto, Lauren pasó de estar en una cómoda cama y una bonita habitación a estar encerrada en una celda mientras fuera de ella dos valkyrias preparaban su ejecución.

* * *

><p>Tamsin usó su contactos aquí y allá en Valhalla para tener una mejor idea pero no entendía porque no podía llegar a donde estaba Lauren, por lo menos hasta que Stacey apareció por sorpresa con una enorme sonrisa delante de ella.<p>

-¿Como tienes el descaro de aparecer aquí?-gruño Tamsin.

-Oh, vamos Tamsin, ¿donde esta la diversión si no los veo?-preguntó Stacey.

Tamsin no se detuvo un segundo antes de coger a Stacey del cuello y pegarla contra la pared sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

-Que habeis hecho con Lauren-dijo Tamsin.

-Esta con Freyja...le hemos dado una opción y no ha querido cogerla asi que...

De pronto, por la parte de atrás del Dal que era donde las dos mujeres se encontraban, apareció Kenzi con la mirada enfadada y dispuesta a pasar por encima de quien fuera para llegar a su objetivo.

-Quitate, Tamsin...

-Kenz...

Kenzi ni siquiera se detuvo antes de caminar hacia Stacey y darle un puñetazo en la cara que tiró a la valkyria al suelo mientras Tamsin la miraba impresionada y, cierta parte de ella, bastante complacida con la actuación de Kenzi.

-Esto por tenerme encerrada-dijo Kenzi quien luego cogió a la valkyria por el cuello y la acercó a su cara-. Y te voy a dar otra como no me lleves hasta Lauren.

-¿Kenzi?

La voz de Bo hizo que las tres mujeres se giraran hacia Bo quien se detuvo en las puertas del Dal antes de que Kenzi se volviera a mirar a Stacey y Tamsin se pusiera en alerta para lo que pudiera pasar.

-Ahora no, Bo-dijo Kenzi.

-¿Quien es? ¿Y que haces?-preguntó la sucubo acercandose a su amiga.

-Me hago cargo de los asuntos, Bo-gruño Kenzi-. Tenemos que encontrar a Lauren.

-Si pero necesitamos...

-¡Necesitamos respuestas!-gritó Kenzi quien lanzó Stacey hacia Tamsin-. Bo, por dios, ¿Quieres reaccionar de una maldita vez?

-Kenzi...¿que te pasa?-preguntó Bo confundida.

-Me pasa que estoy cansada, Bo. Estoy cansada de todo este maldito mundo y de que siempre tengamos que estar así, estoy apenada por los errores que cometí y que no pude arreglar, estoy apenada porque mi futuro con Hale simplemente desapareció y...-suspiró Kenzi mirando a su mejor amiga a los ojos-. Estoy apenada porque mi muerte no te enseñó nada de lo que quería que aprendieras.

Tamsin miró entra las dos amigas viendo a Bo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Kenzi miraba al suelo y pasaba las manos por su pelo, en este asunto había algo más que no se estaban diciendo y si no lo hacían ahora, no podrían arreglarlo.

-Camina...-susurro Tamsin.

-¿Porque? Me estoy divirtiendo-dijo Stacey.

Tamsin la empujó y se la llevó dentro mientras les daba una última mirada, lo mejor sería que hablaran ahora cuando podían, porque si Lauren estaba con Freyja y pretendían salvarla...

No iba a ser nada fácil.

Mientras tanto, en la calle, Bo intentaba entender lo que Kenzi le decía pero le era imposible, ¿que más le había querido enseñar a parte de que había sido una estúpida en su trato hacia ella?

-Kenzi no...

-Somos humanas, Bo. Lauren y yo, somos dos humanas aquí, entre gente que solo nos ve como comida o esclavas-dijo Kenzi-. Cuando morí, quise que te dieras cuenta de eso y de que como humanas, debías aprovechar todo el tiempo del mundo con Lauren porque...

-Calla, Kenzi...

-Porque no teneis un para siempre...Lauren y yo no estaremos para siempre...-dijo Kenzi en un susurro.

Bo sintió que por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas de frustración por esa situación. Le dolía si quiera pensar en perder a Lauren o a Kenzi, a su amor o a su hermana e iba a hacerlo muchisimo antes de perderse ella misma.

No podría soportarlo...

-Kenzi...lo siento-admitió Bo cayendo de rodillas al suelo-. Siento ser egoista, siento todo lo que os he hecho sufrir a las dos. Siento no haber sabido amarla y Hale...Kenzi siento tanto lo de Hale que no tendré vida para compensarlo pero...no puedo hacerme a la idea, ¿sabes? No puedo aceptarlo y aprovechar el tiempo porque no se vivir sin vosotras y no quiero vivir sin vosotras.

Kenzi miró a Bo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se acercó lentamente a ella hasta caer de rodillas frente a la sucubo y abrazarla antes de comenzar a llorar, no por las palabras de Bo si no porque finalmente, su BoBo había vuelto a casa.

Y ahora, por fin podían volver a empezar.

-Te quiero, BoBo-susurro Kenzi-. Nunca dudes de eso.

-Y yo a ti, Kenzi...

-¿Bo? ¿Kenzi?

La voz de Trick las sacó de su momento de reconciliación mientras el rey de las sangre las miraba con preocupación y suspiraba. Él se alegraba de que ya estuvieran bien pero...ahora tenían un problema mayor.

-¿Esa mujer os dijo algo?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Si pero...no es bueno...

-¿Que pasa, Trick? ¿Como podemos recuperar a Lauren?-preguntó Bo.

Trick miró a Bo y luego a Kenzi antes de acercarse a ellas y poner una mano cada una en un hombro para tener toda su atención.

-Necesitamos a la guerrera del dragón-susurro Trick-. Ella debe interceder por Lauren para convertirla en su aprendiz o si no...

-¿Si no que, Trick?-dijo la sucubo con el corazón en un puño.

-Si no, ejecutarán a Lauren. Dentro de dos días.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Big In Japan**

-Y ahora, en nombre del rey oscuro, es la hora de dar nuestro sacrificio, la humana Lauren Lewis...

Lauren cerró los ojos, este era su final y ella ni siquiera se había despedido de Bo como hubiera querido o había vuelto a ver a Kenzi, esta vez viva.

-Adiós, humana-escuchó susurrar a Freyja.

-¡Detente!

Y Lauren abrió los ojos, mirando al centro de la pista donde la visión se le nubló al tiempo que una sola lágrima caía por su mejilla.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>45 horas antes...<strong>_

En el mismo momento que Bo había entendido realmente la gravedad de las palabras de Trick salió directa dentro del Dal, donde Stacey estaba siendo retenida por Tamsin y Dyson y se quedó parada frente a ella al tiempo que la valkyria la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estas lista para decirle adiós a tu humana?

Bo caminó a ella y empujando a Dyson y a Tamsin lejos cogió a Stacey del cuello, levantandola del suelo como si no pesara nada al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban azules y su mirada gritaba una furia silenciosa que asustó incluso a una Stacey normalmente despreocupada.

-Más te vale que siga viva cuando la encuentre porque si no, no quedará ni el polvo de Valhalla y al cuerno con las consecuencias-gruño Bo.

Bo soltó a Stacey dejandola de nuevo en el suelo mientras se giraba a Kenzi quien tenía ya su mano preparada para ella y una mirada decidida en sus ojos al tiempo que recogía a Geraldine de las manos de Tamsin.

-Trick, dijiste algo sobre una guerrera del dragón-dijo Bo.

-Si...se llama...Tamoe y es la última descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo-explicó Trick-...solo tengo localizado a su hermano y espero que a través de él, podais encontrar a Tamoe.

-Entendido, Trick-dijo Kenzi-. Entonces nos...

-Espera-dijo Bo-. Trick dijiste algo de que Tamoe debía tomar a Lauren como su aprendiz.

Trick miró al suelo, realmente no quería explicarle a Bo sus reglas del juego ya que conocía como se ponía su nieta con estas cosas pero no había otra manera. Las cosas eran como eran en este mundo y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Lauren es libre, pero es humana y...bueno, los ataques contra su persona son cada vez más fuertes...

-¿Me estas diciendo que para que se mantenga tengo que entregarla a esa tal Tamoe?-preguntó Bo algo molesta.

-No...te estoy diciendo que Lauren es un blanco fácil para todos y quizá le vendría bien que alguien pudiera protegerla-dijo Trick.

Bo quería ser ese alguien pero sabía que Lauren necesitaba una protección mayor de la que ella podía darle y eso, le dolía más que nada en el mundo, porque Evony podía darsela, Tamoe podría darsela, pero ella no.

Ella tenía otro montón de problemas que arreglar antes.

-¿De que ataques habla?-escuchó que le preguntaba Kenzi.

-Te lo cuento por el camino...-dijo Bo quien luego miró a Trick de nuevo-. Dame la dirección del hermano.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Trick-. Tened cuidado y dí que vas de mi parte, Bo, como mi nieta.

Las dos chicas se marcharon mientras Dyson echaba una mirada sobre Tamsin quien agarró a Stacey y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de juego sucio.

-Tu y yo nos vamos a que te de una patada dentro de Valhalla de nuevo-dijo Tamsin ante de mirar a Dyson-. Nos vemos.

-Si, claro. Adiós...-dijo Dyson.

Y las valkyrias se marcharon del Dal de un solo chasquido dejando de nuevo solos al lobo y al rey de la sangre que se miraron con cierta preocupación.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>41 horas antes...<strong>_

-¿Lauren volvió humana a Evony?-preguntó Kenzi mientras bajaba del coche.

-Si...y ahora Evony esta...bueno, no se donde esta y Lauren tiene a todos los fae detrás de ella para matarla...

-Esa mujer no para, ¿eh? Sois tal para cual-sonrió Kenzi.

Bo le dió una pequeña sonrisa antes de que llegaran a la expectacular casa del hermano de Tamoe. No podían negar que tenían raices japonesas ni que era guerreros ya que su casa estaba ambientada como las casas antiguas que ella había visto en las peliculas ninja de Kenzi y el jardín estaba cubierto de guarda espaldas vestidos con el traje formal japones.

-No pueden pasar, propiedad privada.

-Soy la nieta de Trick McCorrigan, necesito hablar con el señor de la casa-dijo Bo en su tono más formal.

-¿McCorrigan? Imposible...-dijo el guarda espaldas.

Bo no tenía tiempo para explicar, no cuando Lauren estaba en un peligro mortal por lo que tocó la mano del guarda espaldas que rápidamente la miró como si estuviera inducido a una droga y ella sonrió mientras Kenzi se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba a Bo hacer su magia.

-Llevanos con él, es importante...-susurro Bo.

-Adelante...-dijo el guarda espaldas.

Bo miró a Kenzi con una sonrisa antes de que el guarda espaldas las guiara hacia donde estaba su jefe. Si la parte exterior de la casa era increible, la interior no tenía ningún desperdicio. Las paredes estaban teñidas en oro y marrón oscuro dandole un toque clásico junto con las mesas y sillas de época que le daba ese toque de disnastía que Bo y Kenzi solo habían visto en películas.

-Aquí esta...-dijo el guarda espaldas señalando la puerta antes de mirar a Bo-. ¿Me darás tu telefono, princesa?

-Claro, guapo, cuando termine-dijo Bo con una sonrisa.

El guarda espaldas se fue y Kenzi no perdió tiempo en tomar la delantera y abrir la puerta para encontrar a un joven japones...disfrutando de los placeres de la vida del millonario.

-¡Tapate!-gritó Kenzi al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

-¡Joder! ¿¡Que estan haciendo aquí!?

Bo no miró a otro lado y la verdad ni siquiera le importaba ya que solo tenía en mente llegar a Lauren como le fuera posible y encontrar una manera de mantenerla segura de los peligros de su vida.

Peligros de los que por cierto, tenía que hablar con ella muy seriamente...

-Soy Ysabeau Dennis, nieta de Trick McCorrigan y necesito encontrar a su hermana, Tamoe-dijo Bo.

-Mi hermana esta muerta así que pierdase-dijo el hombre.

-De eso nada, colega. Necesitamos a la guerrera del dragón para ayudar a nuestra amiga-dijo Kenzi dando un paso al frente.

-Entonces soy yo, Misashi, el guerrero del dragón-dijo él mientras se levantaba en toda su gloria y con una sonrisa triunfante.

Kenzi miró a Bo quien a su vez miró de nuevo a Misashi antes de que las dos se cruzaran de brazos y el hombre perdiera su sonrisa ya que, obviamente, aquellas mujeres no creían ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

-Mi abuelo dijo guerrera y además...no das la talla-sentenció Bo.

-Eso, eso-concedió Kenzi quien luego caminó hasta él-. No nos hagas perder el tiempo, ¿quieres? Nuestra amiga esta en peligro y realmente no quieres ver a esta mujer enfadada.

-¿Ah no? Tiene que ser divertido-aventuró Misashi.

-No tanto, ahora escupe o te hago hablar a mi manera-amenazó Bo acercandose a él mientras sus ojos se tornaban azules.

-Joder...vale, vale. Mi hermana vive a las afueras, pero esta en retiro espiritual y no creo que pueda recibiros-dijo él.

-Eso lo decidirá ella-dijo Kenzi-. Adiós, oh gran señor.

-Y tapate-dijo Bo dandose la vuelta-. Los he visto mejores.

Las dos mujeres se marcharon hacia donde Misashi les había dicho mientras el joven se quedaba mirandolas impresionado antes de mirar al espejo, donde la sombra tapó una tenue luz hasta destruirla por completo.

-Eso no tiene buena pinta-susurro Misashi.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>35 horas antes...<strong>_

Tamsin aterrizó directamente con Stacey en donde debía estar la puerta de Valhalla y miro a su antigua compañera como si pudiera matarla, de hecho, era lo que debería de hacer visto los acontecimientos.

Pero antes quería saber porque quería tanto a Lauren.

-Dime, Stacey, ¿porque una humana tiene tanta importancia?-preguntó Tamsin acercando a la otra valkyria a las puertas de Valhalla.

-¿Porque debería contartelo? Eres una traidora a los tuyos, cuando Freyja se pueda hacer cargo de ti te matará por no hacer tu trabajo.

-Que lo intenté...-murmuró Tamsin.

-Oh...Tamsin, claro que lo hará, justo cuando acabe con esa humana.

Tamsin agarró del pelo a Stacey y la pegó contra las puertas de Valahalla de un solo golpe al tiempo que pegaba la cara al oído de la valkyria que siseó bajo su agarre.

-¿Porque, Lauren? Y mejor no me mientas porque no estoy de humor...-gruño Tamsin.

-Te lo voy a decir con una sola palabra...luz, ella es luz-dijo Stacey.

Fue entonces cuando Tamsin soltó a Stacey y sus rasgos de valkyria aparecieron con fuerza mientras abría las puertas de Valhalla y lanzaba a su compañera hacia ellas para después cerrarlas de nuevo y hacer desaparecer el lugar de una maldita vez.

Pero lo que no pudo hacer desaparecer fue su dolor y su miedo, sobretodo, su miedo.

No eran las valkyrias quien iban detrás de Lauren, era el padre de Bo, el rey oscuro que quería eliminar la luz y si Lauren era la luz...

-Joder con la doctora...-susurró Tamsin.

Estaban en problemas, en serios problemas.

**-Season 5-**

_**30 horas antes...**_

Bo practicamente salió del Camaro de un salto mientras Kenzi bajaba por el otro lado mirando hacia el lugar donde Misashi las había mandado. Tamoe debía estar aquí y si la encontraban también encontrarían la clave para salvar a Lauren.

Lauren...no saber de ella la estaba llevando lentamente a la locura.

-¿Quien osa entrar en mi terreno?

La sucubo y la humana se dieron la vuelta justo antes de encontrarse una katana en cada uno de sus cuello y la mirada de una mujer fiera y decidida que les decía que un solo mal movimiento podría terminar con sus vidas mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellas podría reaccionar.

-Soy...Ysabeau Dennis, la nieta de Trick McCorrigan...él dijo que podías ayudarme con algo-dijo Bo.

-¿Trick? ¿Su nieta?-preguntó mujer-. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Dice que puedes salvar a mi...tienes que ayudarme a rescatar a alguien-dijo Bo mirando a la mujer-. Su nombre es Lauren y las valkyrias la tienen en su poder.

-¿Lauren?-preguntó Tamoe ladeando la cabeza.

-Lauren Lewis...-dijo Kenzi sintendo como si Tamoe la conociese de algo.

-Lau...¿en serio se han atrevido a tocarla?

La sorpresa de Bo y Kenzi no podía haber sido mayor cuando Tamoe bajó la katana y la guardo mirando a las dos mujeres con una nueva determinación que parecía algo más emocional que la furia que habían visto antes.

-¿Conoces a Lauren?-preguntó Bo.

-Ella salvó a mi padre hace muchos años de una plaga en el Congo...-dijo Tamoe-. Salvó no solo esa vida si no muchas más y ahora, parece que por fin tendré la oportunidad de devolverle el favor.

-Puedes hacer más que eso-dijo Bo-. Mi abuelo dice que al ser humana y por las amenazas que ahora se ciernen sobre ella lo mejor sería que...que fuera tu...aprendiz.

-¿Trick quiere que enseñe a Lauren mis artes? ¿Porque?-preguntó Tamoe.

-La verdad es que no lo sabemos-admitió Kenzi.

Tamoe estaba confundida, nadie le había pedido jamás que salvara o entrenara a una humana aunque siempre había tenido a Lauren en alta estima por salvar a su padre, no estaba segura de que Lauren fuera precisamente una persona de guerra.

O de que pudiera aprender las habilidades de una guerrera del dragón pero si Trick le decía que podía tomarla como su aprendiz...

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Tamoe-susurro Bo con los ojos brillantes por la emoción-. No puedo perderla.

Tamoe miró a Bo a los ojos y luego a Kenzi y pudo ver la verdad de las dos mujeres. Las dos estaban decididas pero también apenadas, temerosas de no ser capaz de salvar a la mujer por la que pedían que intercediera.

Había una relación extraña entre la que decía ser nieta de Trick y Lauren al igual que la había entre la otra humana y Lauren.

Pero las dos parecían preocupadas por Lauren de corazón.

-Esta bien-susurró Tamoe-. ¿Sabeis donde esta retenida?

-En Valhalla...-susurró Kenzi.

-Vaya...es una caja de sorpresas la doctora Lewis-murmuró Tamoe.

-No lo sabes bien...

Tamoe sonrió al mirar de nuevo a Bo y su mirada hacia la puerta como si no pudiera esperar por ir a salvar a Lauren y entonces, supo que sus sospechas era más que ciertas y ahí, había algún tipo de relación.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>24 horas antes...<strong>_

Dyson miró a Tamsin como si estuviera loca, de hecho, pensaba que lo estaba y a niveles que no podía imaginar porque lo que le decía simplemente no podía ser cierto.

Lauren no podía ser la luz, no "esa" luz.

-Es imposible, Tamsin-susurró Dyson.

-No lo es, de hecho tiene más sentido que nada en el mundo-dijo la valkyria-. Piensalo. Lauren ha pasado cinco años a las ordenes de los fae de la luz y de la oscuridad, no tenemos ni idea de porque el primer Ash la acogió con él y por dios, nadie normal habría podido curar la enfermedad del Congo a no ser que hubiera tenido algo especial.

-Pero Lauren no ha demostrado ningún poder especial en todo este tiempo-dijo Dyson.

-Porque no lo ha necesitado, Dyson. Nunca a participado en misiones, nunca a estado en serios problemas sin ayuda-dijo Tamsin rascandose la cabeza-. Por lo menos que sepamos y si lo ha estado, quizá sus poderes todavía siguen dormidos.

Dyson se sentó en la silla dejando escapar un suspiro. Si Lauren era la luz debían hacer lo imposible para mantenerla a su lado y a su misma vez, ahora entendía mejor porque la sucubo en Bo reaccionaba de la manera que lo hacía ante Lauren.

-Entonces cuál es el plan.

-¿Plan? ¿Que te hace pensar que tengo un plan?-preguntó Tamsin.

-Porque eres valkyria y sabes más que ninguno de todo esto-dijo Dyson.

Tamsin se encogió de hombros, la verdad que no tenía ni la menor idea pero no podían dejar que el padre de Bo tocara a Lauren de ninguna manera menos desde que aquellas palabras renosaron en su mente con tanta fuerza.

-Las palabras...-susurró Tamsin.

-¿Palabras?

Tamsin se llevó las manos a la cabeza al entender lo que las palabras susurradas en su mente querían decir, la inevitable verdad que había llegado hasta ella sin saberlo.

_La luz tiene matices oscuros..._

_La luz muere cada día un poco más..._

_La luz se apaga..._

_El amor desaparece..._

-Las palabras que resonaron en mi mente, Dyson-susurró Tamsin-. Lauren va a morir...

Y si las palabras eran ciertas, ellos no podían hacer nada por impedirlo.

**-Season 5-**

_**10 horas antes...**_

Llegar a las puertas de Valhalla no había sido fácil, de hecho, de no ser porque Tamoe era la guerrera del dragón no la habrían encontrado pero aquí estaban, frente a las puertas que esa guerrera había abierto con un simple grito.

-¿Como has hecho eso?-preguntó Kenzi.

-Estoy destinada a servir a Odín y...bueno, tengo privilegios-dijo ella.

Kenzi entonces miró a Bo quien estaba algo confundida detrás de las dos mujeres y miraba a su alrededor como si le pareciera extraño estar aquí, frente a las puertas de Valhalla en medio de un...extraño callejón.

-Bo...¿estas bien?

-Kenzi, este callejón...-susurró Bo-...da a la clinica de Evony donde trabaja Lauren.

Eso si era extraño y Kenzi no pudo quitarse la sensación de preocupación de su interior mientras Tamoe abría las puertas y las miraba esperando a que la siguieran a un mundo totalmente desconocido.

-¿Estais listas? Esto no va a ser fácil.

Kenzi miró a Bo y luego a Tamoe dando un paso al frente decidido y mostrando una sonrisa que Bo había echado más de menos de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

-Adelante...-dijo Kenzi.

-¿Bo?-preguntó Tamoe.

-Por Lauren, siempre-susurró Bo.

Y así, las tres caminaron hacia las puertas de Valhalla sin imaginar lo que iban a encontrar a lo largo de su camino hasta Lauren.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>1 hora antes...<strong>_

Trick estaba oficialmente preocupado. No solo había decubierto ciertas noticias inquietantes si no que también ahora se enteraba de que Lauren era la luz y, por lo tanto, era la clave para este juego que el rey oscuro había empezado contra ellos.

Pero eso también la convertía en el primer enemigo a batir y él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si ella moría.

-Isabeau...¿que puedo hacer?-preguntó mirando al techo.

Su mujer habría sabido como sortear esta situación, siempre lo había hecho ya que durante la adolescencia de Aife y todos sus momentos criticos ella había estado siempre tranquila y dispuesta a ayudar.

Y en cambio él, solo había sabido crear problemas.

Trick suspiró y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando, de repente, un libro cayó de la estantería y el rey de la sangre se giró para mirar que estaba abierto por una página que se acercó a inspeccionar quedandose sin palabras al leer las palabras marcadas con oro, las únicas en todo el párrafo.

_...la curandera siempre a su lado._

Lauren era la clave del puzzle para vencer al rey oscuro, de eso Trick estaba ahora seguro pero la pregunta era, si también sería la destrucción de si misma.

**-Season 5-**

Lauren solo sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a morir en aquel lugar, de eso no tenía ninguna duda mientras veía a las valkyrias caminar a su alrededor, mirarla con orgullo y risas y prepararse para lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

¿Que estaban haciendo?

-Vamos a ofrecerte al rey oscuro.

_Oh, genial..._pensó Lauren mientras Freyja se acercaba a ella para acariciarle la cara de una manera que a Lauren no le gustó nada.

-Es una pena...podría usarte de tantas maneras-susurró Freyja.

-Entonces, ¿porque me vas a entregar?

-Porque es mi deber-dijo Freyja-. La oscuridad no puede perder ante la luz.

Freyja acarició el mentón de Lauren antes de marcharse dejando a la doctora más confundida que antes al mismo tiempo que su mente daba una y otra vez vueltas a lo mismo.

_¿Porque decía que era la luz o era una suposición a que era algo de luz? ¿Sería por haber trabajado para los fae de la luz?_ Se preguntó Lauren.

-Señoras estamos listas...

-Entonces, empecemos...-susurró Freyja.

Lauren tragó saliva mientras las valkyrias la rodearon y se transformaron dandole todavía más miedo del que ya les tenía de por si, no porque fueran ellas si no porque ella era humana y por lo tanto, no tenía opciones contra ellas.

-Oh rey oscuro, señor del mal y jefe supremo...-comenzó a recitar Freyja.

Y entonces Lauren suspiró, contando los minutos hasta su final.

Bo se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Lauren atada con todas las valkyrias rodeandola como si fuera su próxima cena. La sucubo sintió sus poderes desatarse sin poder evitarlo y sus ojos chispearon azules antes de Tamoe la detuviera y Kenzi la cogiera de la mano para calmarla.

-Solo sigueme...confia en mi-le dijo la guerrera

Y Bo lo hizo, no porque quisiera si no porque no le quedaba más remedio y estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por salvar a Lauren.

Tamoe respiró luego, tomando su arma, dió un paso al frente captando la atención de todas las valkyrias menos Freyja, quien seguía llamando a su adorado rey oscuro.

-Adiós, humana.

-¡Detente!

Su voz hizo que incluso Freyja se detuviera mirando a la guerrera del dragón delante de ella con una mirada decidida en sus ojos como nunca antes.

Pero también hubo otra cosa que llamó su atención y le hizo mirar de Bo a Lauren.

-¿Le diste tu escudo?-preguntó Freyja.

-¿Que...?-preguntó Lauren desconcertada.

-Ese colgante...es un amuleto, un escudo-susurró Freyja.

Lauren miró a Freyja y luego a Bo que estaba teniendo una verdadera pelea interior en un esfuerzo por no intervenir cuando se dio cuenta del tenue brillo del colgante que le había dado a la sucubo y sonrió al saber que ese era el secreto.

Ella estaba protegiendo a Bo, no sabía como pero lo estaba haciendo.

-Dejala ir, Freyja, es mi aprendiz-dijo Tamoe sin dejar a Feyja respirar.

-No lo es-dijo Freyja-. Es solo una humana.

-¡Eh!-gritó Kenzi.

-Es mi humana, mi aprendiz-gruño Tamoe-. Y si yo fuera tu no empezaría a desobedecer a la elegida del dragón, diosa.

Freyja gruño pues sabia que desafiar a la elegida del dragón era algo que ni los mismos dioses podían hacer pero si perdía a la humana, perdía la oportunidad de complacer al rey oscuro y eso tampoco lo podía permitir.

-El rey oscuro la quiere-dijo Freyja-. La tendrá tarde o temprano.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Tamoe-. Ahora, damela, Freyja, no quiero pelear contigo.

Freyja gruño antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que las ataduras de Lauren desaparecieran al mismo tiempo que Tamoe les daba la señal a Kenzi y a Bo para que fueran a por la doctora sin perder tiempo.

-¡Lauren!

Bo la cogió tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera completamente al suelo y se arrodilló con ella soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que besaba su mejilla y respiraba con tranquilidad al volver a tenerla a su lado, sana y salva. A su lado, Kenzi se arrodilló y besó la cabeza de la doctora sintiendo una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios al por fin tener a Lauren de nuevo con ellos mientras Freyja las miraba.

-No podreis salvarla para siempre...-sonrió Freyja.

-Eso lo veremos-gruño Bo.

-Vamonos de aquí-dijo Tamoe-. Ya no tenemos que hacer nada más.

Freyja ladeó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que las veía salir de Valhalla cuando vió a Stacey entrar por otro lado con la cara descompuesta y confundida.

-¿Dejas que se vayan, señora?-preguntó la valkyria.

-Habrá más oportunidades...-susurró Freyja.

Solo tenían que esperar al momento correcto...

**-Season 5-**

Llegaron de vuelta al templo de Tamoe antes de lo que esperaban y lo primero que Bo hizo fue sentar a Lauren en una cama sin separarse ni un solo minuto de su lado.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó la sucubo.

-Si, solo estoy cansada...-susurró Lauren.

-Si necesitas...

Lauren negó con la cabeza antes de soltarse del agarre de Bo y mirar a Kenzi quien se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano mirandolas de reojo como si quisiera acercarse pero no supiera muy bien como.

-Kenzi, me alegro de verte-susurró Lauren-. Te eché de menos...

Y con solo esas palabras consiguió que Kenzi caminara hasta ella y le diera un enorme abrazo que sorprendió a Lauren e hizo sonreir a Bo mientras se secaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla al ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida conectando por fin de la manera que ella tanto deseaba.

-Siento romper el momento pero...Lauren, tenemos que hablar-dijo Tamoe detrás de ella.

La doctora miró a la guerrera y casi de manera inconsciente Bo le tomó la mano mientras Kenzi se sentaba al otro lado de Lauren observando también lo que estaba pasando.

-Dime, guerrera-susurró Lauren.

-Necesitas protección, humana-susurró Tamoe-. Por eso, en post de un futuro mejor para ti te ofrezco mi mano para enseñarte mis artes y así poder defenderte a ti y a los que amas durante el resto de tus días.

Lauren miró primero a Kenzi y luego a Bo perdiendose en los ojos de la sucubo mientras se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que quería más que nada en el mundo, ser capaz de poder cuidar de sus amigos, de la mujer que amaba.

Ser parte del equipo totalmente.

-Acepto, guerrera y gracias-dijo Lauren extendiendo la mano hacia Tamoe.

-¿Estas segura? Podría ser peligroso-susurró Bo a su lado.

Mientras Tamoe tomaba su mano Lauren miró a Bo y le sonrió, sabiendo que, de todas maneras, ella no tenía nada que perder y que si se iba, por lo menos, quería hacerlo protegiendo a los que amaba.

-Estoy más que segura, Bo.

Y la sonrisa de Bo mientras asentía como si realmente pareciera comprenderla hizo que la determinación dentro de Lauren creciera más aún al tiempo que se prometía a si misma hacer lo posible para ayudar a los demás en el campo de batalla de ahora en adelante.

No iba a ser más una sombra, no iba a tener miedo de esto nunca más, era hora de luchar y ella iba a hacerlo, con todas sus armas.

**-Season 5-**

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, mucho antes de que un solo humano pisara esta tierra, ellos la dominaban con mano firme y junto a los seres más increibles del mundo a los que llamaron fae, habían regido por siempre hasta que uno de ellos les traicionó y les obligo a convertirlo en un ser sin corazón y sin sentimientos que solo se regía por las pasiones más bajas del mundo y al condenaron a reinar en el infierno como castigo por sus acciones.

El creador de los humanos, un antiguo rey entre reyes que ahora no era más que una sombra...el dios del infierno, Hades.

Pero ahora tenían un problema mayor, una energía que se parecía mucho a la de Hades estaba en la tierra y amenazaba con aparecer si ellos no lo impedían antes, a su favor estaba el hecho de que esa persona no sabía lo que era y en su contra que si lo adivinaba antes de que ellos pudieran atraerla podría ser fatal para su clan.

Eran dioses, no podía permitir que esa energía les quitara su puesto y su vida.

-¿Como llegaremos hasta ella?-susurró su esposa a su lado.

El dios de los dioses sonrió, era algo fácil pero necesitarían un toque de magia y unos cuerpos que poder usar para su objetivos.

-¿Quereis algo de acción?-sonrió Zeus.

Sus acompañantes sonrieron mientras Zeus miraba a la Tierra, hacia mucho que no bajaba a ese lugar y ahora, estaba deseando volver a hacerlo.

Esta vez, para reclamarla como suya ante los fae y los humanos.

-Adelante...-susurró Isis.

Y Zeus rió, al tiempo que, en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, la luz se iba en un ascensor dejando solo escuchar los ruidos de la gente que gritaba al sentir garras, truenos y dolor rodeandolos.

Era el final para ellos y el principio de los dioses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: When God Opens A Window...**

_Dos semanas después..._

Dyson estaba preocupado y mucho más de lo habitual ya que las noticias que le llegaban no eran para nada alentadoras. Primero, los continuos ataques sobre Lauren y ese aire tan...triste que últimamente se gastaba la doctora, después, la sensación de que algo importante le iba a pasar a él o con él que no lo dejaba tranquilo y por último, esa llamada de teléfono de su jefe pidiendole que fuera a ver la escena de un crimen.

-Esto es...gah...

Menos mal que siempre tendría a Kenzi para alegrarle los días. Dyson sonrió mientras caminaba con la joven humana y con Tamsin dentro del edificio donde había ocurrido el crimen, concretamente en el ascensor, donde se podían ver todavía los cuerpos de muchas de las victimas.

-Esto a sido planificado-comentó Tamsin.

-¿Como se puede matar a tanta gente en un ascensor? ¿Pudo ser más de uno o hay algún fae con esa habilidad?-susurró Kenzi hacia sus amigos.

-No que sepamos-dijo Dyson quitandole el café de las manos-¿Porque estas aquí? Normalmente no eres fan de esto.

Kenzi se encogió de hombros y Tamsin le pasó un brazo por encima haciendo al lobo ladear la cabeza como si las estuviera viendo por primera vez en su vida.

-Bo esta con Lauren, viendola entrenar así que decidí venir a ayudar a mis amigos-dijo Kenzi-. ¿Molesto?

-Para nada-dijo Dyson-. Vamos a ver si los recepcionistas tienen algo en las cámaras de seguridad.

Kenzi caminó por delante de los detectives cuando, de repente, chocó con un joven que la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo y la miró como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

-Perdón...

-No, la culpa es mía-dijo él-. Adiós.

El chico se apartó de ella y siguió su camino mientras Kenzi tomaba una segunda mirada en él, había algo que le llamaba la atención pero no parecía saber el que y eso solo le hizo querer ir más detrás de él pero la llamada de Dyson la sacó d esos pensamientos haciendola darse la vuelta para seguir al lobo y a Tamsin que la esperaban junto a otro testigo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Si...-dijo Kenzi.

Investigaría a ese chico más tarde, ahora tenia una cantidad de cuerpos que identificar e investigar en este lugar.

* * *

><p>-Era ella...<p>

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro, mamá. Era Kenzi Malikov.

Escuchó la cansada risa de su madre y suspiró pensando en que quizá había sido mala idea venir aquí. Quizá hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas como estan y seguir con su vida una vez su madre diera su última respiración.

Pero no podía, porque su madre le había dicho que conociese a su padre y porque los tipos que le habían hecho daño ahora iban tras él.

-Mama...

-¿Viste a tu padre?

-No...no se, había mucha gente y me quedé impresionado al ver a Kenzi-susurró el chico.

-Esta bien. Busca a Lauren Lewis y cuentale quien eres, ella podrá hacerte un analisis y verificar que eres hijo de Dyson, Mark-susurró su madre.

-¿Porque Lauren? ¿Porque no Bo o Dyson? ¿Trick?-preguntó Mark.

-Porque Lauren es la más calmada, ella piensa antes de atacar y necesitamos tener pruebas de quien eres, Mark-dijo su madre-. Tienes que ir a verla.

-No se donde esta...

-Entonces busca a Kenzi, ella te llevará a Lauren.

-Esta bien, madre. Te quiero.

Su madre se despidió de él y colgó antes de Mark mirara en el horizonte y decidiera que lo mejor iba a ser encontrar sus propias respuestas sin Kenzi, podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, era un oso.

-Vamos allá-suspiró.

No iba a ser ni un viaje ni un camino fácil pero esperaba que su madre tuviera razón y que Lauren pudiera ayudarlo.

De lo contrario, sería muy tarde para él y para toda su familia.

**-Season 5-**

-¡Bloquea! ¡Golpea!

Lauren apenas pudo protegerse del golpe y dar uno de su propia cosecha antes de ser lanzada al suelo con fuerza por un golpe de la espada de Tamoe quien se detuvo y la miró con una leve sonrisa al tiempo que Bo se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Esta bien, Lauren. No esta mal para alguien que no tiene la menor idea de pelear-dijo Tamoe.

-Bueno...digamos en que no es mi fuerte-susurró Lauren.

-¿Pero has peleado alguna vez?-asumió Tamoe dejando su espada en la mesa.

-Si, claro. En Afganistan.

Bo la miró antes de que Tamoe decidiera dejarlas solas, podía sentir la necesidad de hablar que tenían y, la verdad, seguramente era lo que Lauren necesitaba para terminar de soltarse.

Mientras tanto, Bo estaba confundida, cuanto más miraba a Lauren menos sentía que la conocía y la verdad, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaban ni que pasaría con ellas aparte del hecho de que su corazón latía más fuerte cada vez que miraba a Lauren a los ojos.

-Bo...

-¿Como es que no me contaste nada de eso?-murmuró Bo levantando su mano para acariciar el mentón de la doctora.

-No hay mucho que contar-susurró Lauren con lágrimas formandose en sus ojos-. Fui allí con un equipo de doctores justo dos años después de graduarme como doctora en Yale. Un completo infierno serían las palabras que usaría para contarte lo que vi allí. Muerte, dolor, destrucción...

-Oh, Lauren...-dijo Bo abrazando a Lauren contra su pecho.

-La mayoría de mi equipo murió en una expedición a uno de los pueblos y yo tuve que pelear para poder salir de allí con vida, Bo-dijo Lauren-. Maté a gente allí para sobrevivir, por eso se que no eres un monstruo porque el verdadero monstruo soy...yo...

Bo sintió que el nudo de su garganta se apretaba con fuerza mientras acunaba a Lauren entre sus brazos y besaba su pelo dorado. Ahora la doctora le estaba contando parte de su pasado y Bo estaba más que agradecida por ello pero a la vez, sentía la necesidad de detenerla y borrar de sus labios las últimas palabras que le había dicho.

Porque Lauren nunca sería un monstruo a sus ojos...nunca podría serlo.

-Tú eres muy valiente, Lauren, eres...dios, no tengo palabras para decirte lo fuerte que has sido, todo lo que has pasado con los fae y antes que ellos-susurró Bo sintiendo una lágrima rodar por su mejilla-. Pero por favor, no pienses por nada del mundo que eres un monstruo, por favor...

-Bo, años antes de Afganistan y siendo Karen Beattie maté a once personas porque confié en la persona equivocada, ¿como no me convierte eso en un monstruo?-preguntó Lauren.

La doctora se separó de Bo pero la sucubo apretó su agarre en Lauren para forzar su mirada sobre ella y puso las dos manos en la cara de Lauren para hacer que escuchara atentamente las palabras que iba a decirle después.

-Tú no eres un monstruo, Lauren, ni Karen Beattie lo era, cometiste un error, como yo y como todos los que estamos aquí-dijo Bo-. Tú eres magia, ¿me oyes? Y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga pensar lo contrario.

-Bo...

-No, Lauren. No vuelvas a decir nada malo sobre ti misma-dijo Bo.

Lauren asintió finalmente y se apartó de Bo aunque la sucubo no pudo evitar el tirón que le dio el corazón al ver la mirada triste en la doctora. Podía haber conseguido animarla pero había algo más en esos ojos avellana que no conseguía identificar.

Algo que le daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-¿Lauren?-preguntó Tamoe entrando de nuevo en la sala-. Es la hora de que vuelvas a la clinica.

-Gracias, Tamoe-susurró Lauren separandose de Bo más todavía para frustración de la sucubo.

Y así, Lauren salió de la sala mientras Bo tocaba el colgante que rodeaba su cuello, el regalo de Lauren que siempre parecía darle calor y que le hizo pensar en que estaría pasando por la mente de Lauren en ese momento.

O, peor aún, en lo que podría no estar pasando por su corazón.

* * *

><p>Mark llegó a la clinica donde trabajaba Lauren Lewis después de la hora de comer. Por suerte para él muchos fae conocían a Lauren y le habían contado donde trabajaba ahora por lo que no le fue dificil encontrarla, aunque nada más llegar a recepción, se encontró con una mujer que lo detuvo antes de poder moverse hacia donde quería.<p>

-La doctora Lewis esta ocupada...-dijo la mujer.

-Lo siento yo solo...necesito verla, soy un amigo-dijo Mark.

-¿Nombre?

-Mark...Mark Thorwood...-susurró Mark.

-Un segundo, por favor.

Una sola llamada y minutos después Lauren apareció por la puerta haciendo a Mark sonreir ya que era tal y como su madre le había mostrado en las fotos que le había dado antes de que viniera a buscar a su padre. Alta, rubia, sexy como el infierno y con una mirada que hablaba de pena y deseo y le hicieron conectar con ella automaticamente.

-¿Mark Thorwood? ¿Como Dyson Thorwood?-preguntó Lauren ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Si...me manda mi madre y necesito hablar con usted, doctora-dijo Mark-. Es vital que hable con usted.

Lauren asintió lentamente y tras decirle a su asistente Lisa que no le pasara más llamadas, la doctora acompaño al joven hacia su despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella y mirandolo con los brazos cruzados mientras Mark suspiraba y se sentaba en una de las camillas de Lauren.

-Soy el hijo de Dyson...-susurró Mark-. Puede hacerme la prueba, si quiere.

-Llamame Lauren y si, pienso hacerla pero antes quiero saber porque estas aquí-dijo Lauren.

-Necesito su ayuda. Mi madre dice que es la más calmada de todos y que podrá ayudarme a hacer entender a los demás quien soy para así poder detener a los tipos que nos quieren matar.

Eso pareció tomar la atención de Lauren quien comenzó a hacer las pruebas de sangre en Mark al tiempo que lo escuchaba. Era fascinante tener al posible hijo de Dyson y que este, curiosamente hubiera venido a pedirle ayuda a ella.

-¿Quien os persigue?-preguntó Lauren.

-Cazadores...-susurró Mark-. Humanos que se creen con derecho a cazarnos porque nos creen asesinos.

-Bueno...algo que debes apreder, Mark, es que ni los buenos son tan bueno ni los malos tan malos-dijo Lauren.

-Estos tipos han matado a mi hermana y mi madre esta muriendo, doctora, ¿como no van a ser lo peor?-gruñó Mark.

Lauren suspiró mientras se llevaba la muestra de sangre de Mark y la comparaba con Dyson, haciendo así la confirmación cienfica de que era su hijo y mirando al chico casi como si quisiera abrazarlo o reir por lo que le esperaba a Dyson.

-Tienes razón, supongo que no todos los humanos valemos la pena-murmuró Lauren-. Has dicho que tu madre fue...¿atacada?

-¿Eres humana...?-preguntó Mark-. Lo siento, yo no quería...

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada-dijo Lauren-. Cuentame sobre el ataque.

-Pues veras...

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir contando nada una explosión los tiró al suelo mientras las alarmas de la clinica se encendía y todo el mundo salía de su lugar de trabajo dejando solo a Lauren y Mark a manos de esos tipos.

-¡Son ellos!-gritó Mark.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Lauren guió a Mark por la clinica mientras los disparos con flechas seguían su camino y se clavaban cerca de ellos haciendolos tener que parar o lanzarse al suelo en más de una ocasión hasta que llegaron a la moto de Lauren aparcada en las puertas de atrás de la clinica.

-¿Vas en moto?-preguntó Mark sorprendido.

-Si, soy una caja de sorpresas-dijo Lauren saltando sobre su bestia de dos ruedas-. Venga, vamos a donde puedan ayudarte.

-¿Y donde es eso?

-A la casa club.

Entonces Mark supo que donde iban no solo iba a encontrar a Kenzi, si no también a la mujer por la que su madre le había dicho que tenía que tener respeto e incluso algo de miedo.

La sucubo, Bo Dennis.

**-Season 5-**

-Así que...once muertos...-susurró Bo mirando las fotos.

Kenzi y Tamsin asintieron mientras miraban las fotos, habían mandado los cuerpos a la clinica de Lauren y ahora solo tendrían que esperar a la autopsia de la doctora para saber que los había matado y alguna pista para poder detenerlo.

-Los testigos dicen que la luz se fue por unos minutos y después...bueno, se encontraron con esto-dijo Tamsin.

-Parece algo fae-dijo Bo.

-Parece y tiene que serlo, Bo. Es imposible que un humano mate a once personas en un apagón, en un ascensor y que desaparezca después-dijo Kenzi.

Bo asintió dandole la razón a su amiga pero de todas formas no quería dar nada por supuesto hasta no tener resultados concretos. De repente y casi de la nada, la puerta de la casa club se abrió de par en par y Lauren entró con Mark tirandolo al suelo mientras una flecha se clavaba cerca de sus cabezas.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó Lauren.

Bo entró en modo sucubo rápidamente usando sus poderes para absorber el chi de sus oponentes mientras Tamsin desplegaba sus alas y volaba a otro oponente dejandolo inconsciente de un solo golpe.

Mientras tanto, Kenzi se acercó a Lauren para ayudarla y se fijo en que las últimas flechas habían rozado la pierna de Lauren que ahora sangraba en una fina linea que había cortado su pantalón.

-¿Lauren? ¿Estas bien?-preguntó el chico que iba con Lauren.

Entonces Kenzi lo miró y vió apartó a Lauren de él y hacia ella mientras lo señalaba con gesto enfadado y mirando hacia Tamsin y Bo.

-Este es el chico que te dije, Tam, el de la escena del crimen.

-Interesante...veamos que sabes que lo que pasó...-dijo la valkyria.

-Yo no...-comenzó Mark.

-Tamsin, dejalo, es inocente...-dijo Lauren detrás de ellos.

Mark se giro para ver a Lauren todavía en el suelo intentando levantarse y de alguna manera sintió su algo protector hacia ella que le hizo rodearla con sus brazos apartandola de Kenzi y pegandola contra su pecho.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-Si...esto de ser humana, tienes sus problemas en este mundo-sonrió Lauren.

-Alejate de ella...

El tono de Bo era autoritario, quizá más de lo que estaban acostumbradas a escuchar cualquiera de las tres mujeres que conocían a la sucubo pero Bo no iba ni siquiera a discutirlo, su sucubo estaba claramente celosa de Mark a pesar de que sabía que no tenía porque.

Pero no podía evitarlo y no sabía exactamente porque si sabía que en algún momento ella y Lauren volverían a estar juntas.

Estaba segura de que volverían solo necesitaban tiempo...

-Tú debes ser Bo-dijo Mark-. Mi madre dijo deberías de dar miedo...y tenía razón.

-Bo, calmate-dijo Lauren.

-Que se aleje de ti-gruño Bo.

Lauren tomó la mano de Mark para levantarse cansada de los arrebatos de la sucubo, ¿porque tendría que hacer caso a sus celos? ¿cuantas veces las cosas habían sido al revés y ella la había ignorado o la había hecho de menos? ¿cuantas veces más pasaría esto antes de que llegara su prematuro final comparado con el de Bo?

Lauren no quería una vida así y por dios que no la tendría así...

-No, Bo, no va a alejarse de mi-dijo Lauren cruzandose de brazos-. Y deja de actuar como un niño cuando le han quitado su juego nuevo.

-No sabes quien es o que hace aquí y has escuchado a Kenzi, podría ser...-siguió Bo estirando su brazo hacia ella.

-Tú no sabes quien es, Bo-dijo Lauren apartando su brazo de ella-. Tú siempre crees que sabes todo y que tienes que hacerte cargo de la debil doctora que no puede hacerlo sola, ¿verdad?

-¡Intento protegerte!-gritó Bo.

-¡No quiero que me protejas! ¡Quiero que me ames!-gritó Lauren fuera de control-. ¡Quiero que te des cuenta que no estaré aquí para siempre y que me quieras ahora!

Por un segundo toda la casa club se quedó en silencio a excepción de la respiración acelerada de Lauren que pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir cuando las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos y se le nubló la vista.

-Lo siento...-susurró.

Y después salió de la casa dejando atrás a Tamsin y Kenzi quienes tenían repentino interes por mirarse los zapatos y a Mark quien fue tras Lauren solo para detenerse en la puerta y mirar a Bo friamente.

-Por cierto soy Mark Thornwood-susurró Mark-. El hijo de Dyson Thornwood.

Se marchó tras Lauren dejando atrás a Bo quien no pudo o no supo reaccionar mirando solo el espacio donde antes había estado Lauren como si fuera una sombra que acababa de desaparecer de su vida dejandole el corazón más tembloroso que nunca.

**-Season 5-**

Dyson apareció en la clinica de Lauren solo para darse cuenta de como estaban las cosas allí. Había destrozos, nada serio pero bastante preocupante teniendo en cuenta como estaba Lauren y su manía de no querer ningún tipo de protección.

-Lisa, ¿esta Lauren?-preguntó el lobo a su asistente.

-No...los tipos que nos atacaron la persiguieron a ella y a un chico que vino a verla por toda la calle-dijo Lisa preocupada.

-¿Un chico?-preguntó Dyson.

-Jovén y bastante guapo pero parecía algo perdido-dijo Lisa-. ¿Cree que estará bien?

-Seguro que si, tranquila...

Dyson sonrió a Lisa y justo en ese momento vio aparecer a Lauren quien se quedó mirandolo al mismo tiempo que el "joven" que la acompañaba entraba en su campo de visión también.

Y entonces el corazón de Dyson se detuvo al reconocer al chico...

-Oh dios...

Desde donde estaban, Lauren suspiró por todo lo que estaba pasando rápidamente y se forzó a olvidarse tanto del dolor de su pierna como de su corazón roto mientras miraba a Dyson y veía su cara perder el color al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la de Mark.

-Es mi padre...-susurró Mark.

-Tranquilo, chico-dijo Lauren.

Tomó su mano casi como si quisiera protegerlo también de las repercusiones que podía tener ese encuentro con su padre y caminó, lentamente por su pierna, hacia donde estaba Dyson quien no parecía poder respirar en condiciones.

-Dyson...-llamó Lauren.

-Mi...¿como...?-murmuró Dyson.

-Vamos dentro-dijo Lauren quien luego miró a Lisa-. No quiero llamadas, nada, Lisa.

-¿Y los cuerpos que han llegado del edificio del ascensor?-preguntó la mujer.

-Que esperen-dijo Lauren en tono firme-. Esto es familia.

Lisa asintió cogiendo los papeles para bajar a la morgue a asegurarse de que los cuerpos estaban seguros allí mientras Lauren desaparecía en su despacho con Dyson y Mark lista para ser parte de una tensa conversación que estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

><p>La tenue luz azul fue lo primero que Zeus vió cuando abrió los ojos, era un color familiar y le hizo sonreir al mismo tiempo que estiraba una mano para salir de la caja donde lo habían metido y tener una mejor visión de lo que estaba pasando, a su lado y sobre el cuerpo que había ocupado, otras dos cajas más se abrieron, revelando a los dos compañeros con los que había venido.<p>

Su esposa, Hera y la mensajera de los dioses, Iris.

-¿Eres una mujer?-preguntó Hera.

-Y tú un hombre, querida-dijo Zeus.

Iris sonrió acercandose a una mesa solo para encontrar las fotos de sus cuerpos y mostrarselas a sus compañeros que las tomaron antes de destrozarlas y tirarlas al suelo con furia.

-Asquerosos humanos-murmuró Zeus.

-¿Como vamos a llamarnos?-preguntó Iris-. Si vamos a hacer de esto un plan necesitamos vivir aquí con los humanos.

-Heratio, Zee e Iris-dijo Hera con una pequeña sonrisa-. De esta manera podremos movernos de manera normal en este mundo, como una familia.

Zee sonrió aceptando la idea de su esposa/marido cuando, de repente, escucharon la puerta abrirse y a Lisa entrar para repasar los papeles. Se tomaron su tiempo en observarla lentamente, sonriendo como presas que acaban de encontrar a su victima hasta que Lisa levantó la mirada y la conecto con ellos.

-Esto es una zona restringida, no pueden...

Antes de terminar la frase los tres dioses se plantaron delante de ella haciendo a Lisa temblar de miedo mientras abría la boca para gritar, pero el grito nunca llegó a sus salir de su garganta cuando, de repente, Zee la golpeó haciendo que su cuello se doblara antes de caer al suelo, sin vida.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-susurro Hera.

Iris asintió y los dos caminaron hacia la salida mientras Zee miraba una foto que Lisa le había tapado con su cuerpo y que de repente cogió toda su atención haciendola mirar más de cerca para intentar averiguar quien eran esas dos personas.

Y cuando tocó el marco de la foto, tuvo una visión que le hizo ver claramente lo último que quería.

**Oscuridad...**

_-Shhh...no llores, mi amor...shhh...-susurró el hombre-. Pronto verás el mundo como tuyo, Ysabeau..._

**Luz...**

_-Ve libre, Lauren...ve y salva la vida...-susurró la mujer-. Salva el amor, el mundo y el futuro...como solo la luz de tu alma puede hacerlo..._

-No puede ser...-susurró Zee.

Ahí, en esa foto y delante de ella estaban justo lo que más podía temer en este mundo. Una de ella podía destruirlos a todos y la otra...la otra podría ser la clave para que lo consiguiera.

La oscuridad y la luz, los dos contrastes unidos que tendría que destruir para poder llegar hasta él y destruirlo, para siempre.

**-Season 5-**

Lauren miraba entre Mark y Dyson sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir ya que esto era lo último que imaginaba. Ella ayudando a Dyson ya era complicado, pero haciendolo con su hijo era algo que hace solo un par de años no se habría imaginado haciendo.

-Como...¿Como esta todo?-preguntó Dyson mirando al suelo.

-Mal, mamá esta muriendo y yo...yo vine aquí porque ella me mandó contigo-dijo Mark enfadado-. No quiere que esté solo si esos tipos estan detrás de mi.

-¿Que tipos?

-Cazadores, humanos-murmuró Mark.

Dyson le dio una mirada que Lauren pudo interpretar como odio y casi al instante la doctora pudo entender porque el resentimiento a los humanos, suponía que si se habían pasado la vida intentando cazarlo no deberían caerle muy bien.

Aunque eso no justificaba su trato hacia ella en los años anteriores, claro.

-Siento lo de tu madre...-dijo Dyson.

-Ya, bueno...es la vida, dice ella-dijo Mark con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lauren sintió la necesidad de abrazar al chico pero se contuvo mirando a Dyson que miró a otro lado sin hacer nada antes de que ella se acercara y le golpeara en las costillas haciendo al lobo mirarla.

-Ve con él...-susurró Lauren.

-No se como ser...padre-dijo Dyson.

-Venga, Dyson, no seas estúpido, los lobos protegen a sus crias lo vi en Discovery Channel.

Dyson la miró un segundo antes de ver la sonrisa en los labios de Lauren que lo cargó de confianza para caminar hacia Mark y poner una mano en su brazo haciendo al chico mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puedo protegerla a ella, pero te prometo que haré lo que este en mi mano para ayudarte, Mark-dijo Dyson-. A cambio, espero que me dejes enmendar mi error y me permitas conocerte.

Mark asintió con lágrimas cayendo por los ojos al tiempo que Lauren los miraba emocionada y con los brazos cruzados. Era raro ver a Dyson así y, la verdad, era bueno conocer esta parte del frio y solitario lobo.

Le hacía casi parecer más humano.

De repente, su busca comenzó a sonar y miró para ver una llamada de Evony que la hizo suspirar mientras miraba una vez más a padre e hijo y decidía dejarlos solos para salir en busca de la ex-Morrigan a la que encontró en el pasillo que llevaba a la morgue.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Lauren.

-Dos cosas de las cuales solo me importa una, mi suero-dijo Evony.

-Todavía estoy en pruebas y...

-Lauren, no juegues conmigo, se que no estas haciendo nada-dijo Evony enfadada.

-No, no tienes ni idea y si, estoy haciendo pruebas, puedes preguntarle a Lisa-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

-Si, si la tengo pero de todas formas y para que te motives, te traje un regalito-dijo Evony.

Lauren miró a la humana antes de que ella se apartara para ver una caja conectada a electricidad en uno de sus compartimentos y luego miró de nuevo a Evony quien tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía como siempre que tenía algo malo para ella.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Lauren.

-Una motivación. Ahí dentro esta el fae más peligroso de todos los tiempos-contó Evony pasandose una mano por el pelo-. Asegurate de que tienes mi suero ya que solo yo se controlarlo y mientras tanto, como soy humana, quizá quieras cuidar tu de él. Solo tienes que asegurarte de que no deje de tener eléctricidad o saldrá y se comera lo primero que vea...

Lauren sintió que se le helaba la sangre mirando a Evony como si no pudiera creerse lo que esa mujer había puesto en una clinica donde pasaban tantos pacientes, humanos y fae. Iba a poner la vida de todos en riesgo solo por el maldito suero.

Uno que ella no pensaba darle.

_Recuerda que estas entrenando, quizá Tamoe pueda ayudarte con esto también..._

Quizá o quizá todos estaban destinados a morir antes de tiempo.

-Ah...y en cuanto a Lisa, me temo que ha aparecido muerta en la morgue-dijo Evony.

Y sin más se dió la vuelta dejando a Lauren sin palabras mientras corría hacia la morgue, confirmando las palabras de la humana antes de que su cuerpo temblara de miedo y su garganta emitiera un grito horrorizado que no olvidaría en su vida al mismo tiempo que la luz de la morgue se fundía.

-¡A por ella!

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro para Lauren.

**-Season 5-**

Bo llegó a la clinica con Kenzi y Tamsin a tiempo de escuchar el grito de Lauren que la puso en alerta al mismo tiempo que veía a Dyson y a Mark salir de la oficina de la doctora tan preocupados como ella parecía.

-Dyson, ¿donde esta Lauren?-preguntó Bo agitada.

-No lo se.

-El grito venía por ahí-dijo Mark señalando al pasillo.

Bo no perdió el tiempo corriendo por el pasillo con el resto detrás de ella. Llegó a la morgue rápidamente y se quedó helada al ver el cuerpo de la asistente de Lauren en el suelo, claramente muerta y a dos hombres sosteniendo a la doctora por el pelo.

Un hilo de sangre corría por sus labios y Bo simplemente perdió el control de sus actos pero antes de poder actuar, Dyson y Mark lo hicieron a conjunto, uno como lobo y el otro como un enorme oso pardo.

-La madre que me...-susurró Kenzi.

-¡Bo! ¡Coge a Lauren!-llamó Tamsin.

La sucubo pareció recuperar el control y coger a Lauren antes de que la doctora golpeara el suelo sacandola del despacho junto a Kenzi y Tamsin sin ni siquiera pararse a mirar a Dyson y Mark ni importarle lo que pasara con aquellos cazadores.

-¡Dejame, Bo!-grito Lauren tan pronto como Bo la sacó de la zona de la batalla.

-No...no estas lista, Lauren...-susurraba la sucubo abrazandola por la cintura.

Entonces escucharon como el ruido del despacho se detenía y, pocos minutos después, Dyson y Mark salían de la sala cubiertos de sangre y con miradas todavía furiosas en sus ojos brillantes por sus poderes animales.

-¿Estas bien?-gruño Mark.

-Si...gracias...

-No hay de que-dijo Dyson con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lauren no se la devolvio y en lugar de decir nada más se alejó de Bo caminando de nuevo a la morgue donde se arrodilló frente a Lisa y le cerró los ojos mientras los de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Lis...-susurró Lauren.

Y mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su asistente, no se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros la miraban desde la puerta, algunos como Kenzi o Bo tan apenados como ella, otros como Dyson y Mark preocupados por el futuro y otros como Tamsin teniendo una visión de algo que le daba muchisimo miedo no por lo que era en si, si no por lo que podría desatar.

La misma imagen pero esta vez, con Lauren como cuerpo sin vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: It's Your Lucky Fae**

Ahí, marcado con rojo y con un enorme circulo hecho por ella misma desde que se enteró estaba la fecha más importante de todo el año y que, otra vez, venía en el momento menos indicado para hacerlo.

El cumpleaños de Bo.

Kenzi empezaba a pensar que lo de Bo con sus cumpleaños era simplemente mala suerte. La primera vez que lo celebraron juntas, Dyson estaba con Ciara, ella con Nate y Lauren con Nadia y este año...bueno, Dyson estaba solo y ella también pero Lauren simplemente estaba fuera de juego.

Lo que significaba Bo estaba fuera de juego también.

-¡Kenzi! ¡El extintor!

El grito de Tamsin hizo a la humana saltar antes de oler a quemado y correr con el extintor en la mano evitando que su cocina se quemara por completo mientras Tamsin movía sus manos para disipar el humo que se había formado a su alrededor.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo!?-preguntó Kenzi mirando a la valkyria.

-Intentaba un pastel, pero no a salido bien-dijo Tamsin.

Kenzi miró el horno donde una deforme tarta quemada se sostenía a duras penas y suspiró, bueno, lo que contaba era la intención aunque no fuera comestible para nada.

-Mejor deja la reposteria y compremos algo juntas para Bo, ¿Vale?

-Vale...-murmuró Tamsin-. Hablando de Bo, ¿donde esta?

-Con Trick, dijo algo sobre recomendar a Mark para trabajar allí y de paso, hablar con él sobre lo que pasó con las muertes que investigas con Dyson.

-Esta preocupada...-dijo Tamsin cruzandose de brazos.

-Esta preocupada por todo, Tamsin-dijo Kenzi-. Con esto de las muertes de humanos y que Lauren esta tan alejada de ella, esta nerviosa.

Tamsin miró a otro lado ante la mención del nombre de la doctora y Kenzi se cruzó de brazos entonces, notando como desde hace días Tamsin evitaba a Lauren más de lo habitual y quería hablar poco o nada de ella.

-¿Crees que Lauren se ha rendido con ella?-preguntó Tamsin de la nada.

-No...no lo se...-dijo Kenzi mirando al suelo-. Espero que no.

-Creo que es lo mejor que podría hacer-siguió Tamsin-. Quiero decir, no pueden estar juntas...Bo es fae y Lauren humana y...

-Eso no le importa a Bo-rebatió Kenzi.

-¿Y que pasa cuando Lauren muera? ¿Que queda entonces, Kenz?-preguntó Tamsin.

-Recuerdos...y la certeza de saber que has dado lo mejor de ti-susurró Kenzi.

Tamsin entonces recordó la perdida de Kenzi y se sintió estupida por sacar el tema por lo que se acercó a la humana y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Kenzi correspondió con la misma fuerza durante varios minutos.

-Tienes razón-dijo Tamsin-. Perdona...

-No, es normal que lo pienses, todos lo hemos hecho-dijo Kenzi pasandose una mano por el pelo antes de respirar y mirar a la valkyria de nuevo con una sonrisa-. ¿Que tal si nos vamos a comprar el regalo de Bo?

-Me parece perfecto.

Y las dos salieron por la puerta de la casa club, decididas y dispuestas a olvidar todas las penas por un día y concentrarse en hacer de este, el mejor día para Bo.

* * *

><p>-¡Ahora!<p>

Lauren bloqueó un golpe y usó su bastón para golpear a su enemigo haciendolo desaparecer mientras se preparaba de nuevo moviendo el bastón en el aire ante la mirada satisfecha de Tamoe quien no parecía más entusiasmada que nunca con su aprendiz.

Lauren estaba lista para apreder tanto que a veces Tamoe realmente se planteaba en eseñarle algunas de las técnicas.

El kimono de lucha que Lauren llevaba era completamente rojo con toques dorados y su pelo estaba atado en una fuerte cola de caballo que hacia que sus rasgos saltaran más a la vista proporcionandole a Tamoe la visión de una mujer concentrada y lista para hacer mucho más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Lauren dio una vuelta sobre si misma y golpeó a dos nuevos enemigos con el bastón, Tamoe supo que iba a enseñarle absolutamente todo lo que sabía porque Lauren podía aprenderlo.

-Muy bien, Lauren, puedes parar ahora.

Lauren se detuvo y sus enemigos desaparecieron de su alrededor mientras ella descansaba. Parecía mentira pero se sentía más fuerte y capaz, era como si casi nada pudiera darle miedo, como si pudiera ser más de lo que era.

Casi se sentía con esperanza de seguir adelante.

-Sensei...-dijo Lauren dandole el saludo formal.

-Venga, Lauren, puedes relajarte conmigo-dijo Tamoe.

Lauren suspiró y miró a Tamoe antes de sentarse en el suelo seguida de su maestra quien esperó pacientemente para que ella hablara.

-Es que...todo en mi vida esta patas arriba, desde la gente que quiere matarme a este amor que me ahoga y me destruye cada día-susurró Lauren.

-Hablas de Bo-susurró Tamoe.

-Si...es gracioso, ¿sabes? Soy humana, no debería haberme enamorado y lo he hecho, como una idiota, además-rió Lauren con pena-. Pero ella, no puede...lo intentamos y no puede y yo no puedo seguir con esto...

-Lauren...

-Estamos condenadas a entendernos pero no podemos amarnos y estoy esforzandome por aceptarlo aunque llevo mejor unos días que otros-contó Lauren-. Y con todas estas muertes que estan pasando a mi alrededor, no se, tengo la sensación de que me quedo sin tiempo.

-No...-dijo Tamoe seriamente-. No digas eso.

Pero era lo que Lauren sentía, ¿cuanto tiempo más podría estar huyendo de los asesinos fae o de los humanos? ¿cuanto tiempo más podría mantenerla viva este entrenamiento? No lo sabía pero no quería alargarlo más tiempo del necesario ni quería que todos estuvieran pendientes de ella para protegerla.

No, quería luchar por si misma, como alguna vez lo hizo.

-Solo quiero aprovechar el momento lo mejor posible-dijo Lauren-. Quiero pelear y hacer todas esas cosas que quiero hacer.

-¿Y Bo?

-Bo es un imposible. Ella ni puede ni quiere comprometerse y lo entiendo, de verdad-dijo Lauren-. Es solo que hay dias que duelen más que otros.

Tamoe tomó la mano de Lauren y suspiró, la fuerza de aquella mujer era infinita y aunque todas las leyes las separaban, ella estaba dispuesta a estar al lado de la mujer que quería con todas las consecuencias.

-No puedo curar los males del corazón, Lauren y dios sabe que me encantaría hacerlo contigo pero si puedo hacer algo por ti-dijo Tamoe levantandose para coger un bastón dorado que estaba guardado en una caja de cristal, protegido por dos dragones-. Toma esto...

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Lauren.

-Es...es mi regalo de iniciación como guerrera del dragón, Lauren-dijo Tamoe-. El gran dragón a leido tu espiritu y te considera digna de llevar esta arma. El bastón dorado Shiryu, uno de los grandes guerreros del dragón de todos los tiempos.

Lauren lo tomó entre sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa admirando su belleza y su cuidado antes de mirar a Tamoe quien parecía orgullosa de ella ya que era la única que sabía lo realmente importante que era que tuviera ese arma.

-Gracias...no se que decir...-susurró Lauren.

-No tienes que decir nada, Lauren, solo tomala-dijo Tamoe-. A partir de ahora, eres oficialmente mi aprendiz a ojos del dios dragón y de todos los seres que habitan en este mundo y fuera de el. Ahora, ya eres una de nosotros.

Y por alguna razón, Lauren se sentía más feliz que nunca considerándose afortunada por haber conseguido este reconocimiento prometiendo cuidar de ese bastón y de ese aprendizaje para siempre.

**-Season 5-**

-Así que...hijo de Dyson-susurró Trick.

Bo miró nerviosamente entre Trick y Mark esperando a que su abuelo le diera el visto bueno. Ella quería hacer algo por el chico porque era una parte de Dyson pero no se olvidaba de lo que había pasado en su casa con Lauren y él y no podía evitar los celos de que Lauren prefiriera pasar más tiempo con él que con ella.

De hecho, desde hacía tiempo, Lauren no quería estar ni en la misma habitación que ella.

-Entonces...¿lo dejarás trabajar aquí?

-¿Sabes poner una copa?-preguntó Trick.

-Si...mi madre solía tener un bar-dijo Mark-. Puedo ayudar, solo necesito adaptarme y...bueno, ir a un par de revisiones por semana con Lauren.

Bo dejó escapar un bufido que no pasó desapercibido por Trick quien miró entre los dos antes de ponerle el paño al chico en el hombro y darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay problema por eso-dijo Trick-. Empiezas esta noche, te probaremos para ver como te desenvuelves.

-Perfecto-dijo Mark-. Gracias.

-Si, gracias-murmuró Bo.

Trick miró a su nieta antes de disculparse y dejarlos solos. Esta vez, Mark no tuvo ni la menor intención de asustarse por la sucubo y la miró directamente a los ojos antes de cruzarse de brazos cosa que solo enfadó más a Bo.

-¿Que te pasa conmigo?-preguntó Mark directamente.

-Nada...

-Nada...claro. A ver...es por Lauren, ¿no?

-Mira chico, que seas el hijo de Dyson no te da derecho a nada conmigo, ¿te enteras? Y como le hagas daño a Lauren, te juro que...

-¿Que me vas a jurar?-cortó Mark enfadado-. ¿Vas a defender el honor de Lauren ahora? Mira, Bo, serás poderosa y darás miedo pero dejame decirte algo y dejartelo claro, Lauren puede elegir también, ese derecho no es solo tuyo y ahora, a elegido ser mi amiga.

-Hablaré con ella de eso...-gruño Bo.

-Si, ya vimos lo bien que te fue la primera vez.

Antes de que Bo pudiera contestarle se giró y la dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras se marchaba a la parte de atrás, seguramente a hablar con Trick al tiempo que Bo suspiraba de rabia por las cosas que ese chico decía y porque, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era verdad.

Ahora Lauren tenía el poder de elegir como ella y con una sola elección, podría destrozarla por completo.

_No...Lauren me quiere, puedo verlo en sus ojos..._

Bo estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio al chico que entró en el Dal y deposito una enorme caja delante de ella que solo vió una vez que el cambio de ambiente en el bar de su abuelo la hizo reaccionar.

-Pero...¿que...?-se preguntó Bo antes de acercarse a la caja y mirarla a su alrededor.

La caja estaba abierta por arriba y cuando Bo se acercó lo suficiente hacia ella, vió algo que la dejó helada y asustada. Sobre otra caja había una tarjeta que por sus letras solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

_**Feliz cumpleaños, cielo...**_

_**Aquí te dejo mi regalo para que no me olvides nunca.**_

_**Te quiere,**_

_**Papá.**_

-Oh dios mio...-susurró Bo.

Necesitaba llamar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla y una gran copa de whisky para recuperarse de la impresión.

Y lo necesitaba ahora.

**-Season 5-**

Cassie no era una mujer de muchas expectativas en cuanto al amor pero había decidido darle una oportunidad más antes de rendirse, aunque en este momento se arrepentía de haberlo hecho mientras movía su martini y miraba al hombre delante de él.

Heratio Apollus.

Era un hombre guapo, eso no podía negarlo pero tenía un enorme inconveniente y era que solo sabía hablar de si mismo y eso, la aburría demasiado.

-...y después, me gradué...-dijo Heratio cuando Cassie escuchó su teléfono sonar.

-¡Vaya! Disculpa tengo que cogerlo.

Cassie agradeció a las estrellas por ayudarla a alejarse de ese tipo y descolgó el telefono para hablar con la persona que la estaba llamando y de la que sabía que iba a tener noticias muy pronto.

-¿Que tal, Cassie?

-Ahora mismo te debo una, Bo-dijo Cassie-. ¿Que necesitas?

-Ayuda, mi padre me ha enviado un regalo de cumpleaños y pensé que una vidente quizá podía darme alguna pista para encontrarlo-dijo Bo.

-No se que podré hacer pero iré a tu casa ahora mismo-dijo Cassie.

-Bien, te veo aquí.

-De ac...

Cassie no terminó la frase cuando vió a Heratio delante de ella, con una sonrisa que le dió miedo mientras sostenía algo parecido a una daga entre sus manos y la miraba con una frialdad que le llegó al alma.

-¿Cassie?-preguntó Bo.

Pero Cassie solo pudo contestarle con un grito al mismo tiempo que Heratio se lanzaba contra ella y todo se volvía negro de repente.

Bo se separó de su telefono mirandolo preocupada, algo le estaba pasando a Cassie y ella tenía que ir allí lo antes posible.

-¿Bo?

Trick la llamó desde la barra seguramente viendo su cara de preocupación pero la sucubo no estaba pendiente de su abuelo en ese momento. Tenía que ir a ver donde estaba Cassie pero tenía el enorme problema de no saber ni donde estaba.

Necesitaba a Dyson y algo de Cassie.

-Tengo que irme...

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Trick.

-Si, es Cassie, la vidente, tengo que ir a verla con Dyson-dijo Bo marcando ya el teléfono del lobo-. Échale un ojo.

-Bien...ten cuidado.

-Siempre.

Y después Bo esperó en el Dal donde se reuniría con Dyson y salir en busca de Cassie porque si de algo estaba segura era de que algo había tenido que pasarle para cortar su conversación de esa manera y ella iba a descubrir el que.

* * *

><p>-Estos cuerpos son humanos, Dyson y lo peor es que no hay ningún rastro de fae sobre ellos a parte de estas marcas que tienen en el cuerpo-dijo Lauren señalando al dibujo en los cuerpos.<p>

-Ya veo...¿entonces piensas que puede ser algo satánico y humano?-preguntó el lobo.

-Tu y yo sabemos que un humano no puede matar a tanta gente en un ascensor-dijo Lauren-. Y mucho menos sin luz.

-Entonces...

La conversación se cortó por el sonido del teléfono de Dyson quien le mostró a Lauren en nombre d Bo antes de cogerlo y tras unos segundos de conversación, ponerlo en manos libres para que la doctora también pudiera escucharlo.

-Repite exactamente lo que pasó, Bo-dijo Dyson.

-Llamé a Cassie porque mi padre me envió un regalo y quedamos en que vendría a casa pero de repente la conversación se cortó-dijo Bo-...fue como si alguien la cortara contra su voluntad.

-¿Sabes donde estaba? ¿Parecía nerviosa cuando hablaba contigo?-preguntó Lauren pensando en mil posibilidades.

-No...y más que nerviosa parecía aburrida-dijo Bo-. Esperaba que Dyson pudiera ayuarme a buscarla.

-Bo, ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo con un caso y con prote...-comenzó a decir Dyson.

-Irá ahora mismo, Bo, quedate en el Dal hasta que llegue-dijo Lauren.

Después Lauren colgó la llamada ante la mirada curiosa de Dyson quien se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta que Lauren parecía no querer conceder, por desgracia para ella, Dyson nunca se rendía hasta saber la verdad.

-Lauren...

-¿Que?-preguntó la doctora-. ¿No debes irte?

-Si, claro, nueva guerrera del dragón-dijo Dyson olfateando a Lauren con una sonrisa-. ¿Cuando ibas a decirmelo?

-¿Nunca? Y ahora vete, no hagas esperar a Bo.

Dyson puso una mano en el hombro de Lauren antes de besarle la frente. A pesar de todo ella se había convertido en su familia y dejarla ahora que parecía estar en peligro le era muy complicado aunque supiera que ella estaba plenamente preparada para defenderse.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Dyson-. Y dile a Vex que venga.

-Tranquilo-susurró Lauren-. Ve y cuida de Bo.

Dyson lo hizo porque ya que no podía cuidar de Lauren porque ella no le dejaba, por lo menos iba a cuidar lo siguiente que ella más quería.

Y eso, sin duda era Bo.

**-Season 5-**

Kenzi paró en una tienda, luego en otra y más tarde en otra haciendo a Tamsin suspirar cuando finalmente se detuvieron en una de antiguedades y no porque Bo quisiera algo de eso si no porque la humana se había quedado prendada de un gatito chino de oro que movía su mano arriba y abajo.

-Lo quiero-dijo Kenzi.

-No puedes pagarlo-rebatió Tamsin.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, vamonos.

Kenzi la miro antes de coger el pequeño gato y meterselo al bolsillo para luego seguir a la valkyria hasta que, metros más adelante, la humana sacara el pequeño gato mostrandolo a una Tamsin más que enfadada y preocupada delante de ella.

-No esta bien enfadar a los dioses-dijo Tamsin.

-¿Que dioses? Es un gato monisimo...-dijo Kenzi acariciando su reliquia con la mejilla.

Tamsin suspiró al tiempo que cruzaban la carretera y el coche pisaba un charco que las empapo de arriba abajo haciendo a la valkyria mirar a su compeñera claramente molesta mientras Kenzi abría los ojos y miraba al gato.

-Genial, Kenzi. Gracias por pasarme mala suerte-dijo Tamsin.

-Eso no ha sido mala suerte, a sido un conductor estupido-dijo Kenzi mirando sus botas-. Eran mi par favorito.

-Todos tus botas son tus favoritas-murmuró Tamsin.

Kenzi la ignoró cruzando la carretera cuando, de la nada, un gato negro salto sobre ella haciendola saltar hacia atrás y caerse al suelo para sorpresa y diversión de Tamsin quien miraba detrás de ella. Por desgracia, luego el gato saltó sobre la valkyria arañandole la cara antes de salir corriendo ante la transformación de Tamsin en valkyria.

-Te voy a matar, Kenzi-gruño Tamsin.

-Vale...lo admito...tenemos mala suerte-dijo Kenzi.

-Muy bien, entonces devolvemos el gato y...

Antes de terminar la frase, Tamsin vió a Kenzi corriendo por la calle con el gato dorado en las manos antes de que la humana le lanzara una mirada y negara con la cabeza.

-¡No voy a devolverlo!

Y entonces, Tamsin supo que iba a tener una de las misiones más complicadas de todas sus vidas. Capturar a Kenzi y a ese gato, por su propio bien.

**-Season 5-**

Dyson llegó al Dal a tiempo de ver a Bo pensativa en la barra. Su experiencia como pareja y como su amigo más tarde le había enseñado que cuando Bo estaba en ese estado, hablar con ella podía ser un acierto o un completo error pero dado que ella lo había llamado, iba a tomar el riesgo de intentar ayudarla con su vida.

-Bo...

-¿Lauren te esta ayudando con el caso de las victimas del ascensor?-preguntó la sucubo.

_Ah, Lauren...su único punto de inflexión..._

-Si, es la única que puede desentrañar lo que pasó allí-dijo Dyson-. De momento tenemos claro que no fue una simple muerte y que posiblemente sea fae, así que...

-No quiero que trabaje en ese caso, Dyson-confesó Bo pasando una mano por su largo pelo negro-. Once humanos murieron, posiblemente a manos de fae y me da miedo que si la descubren...

-Vayan a por ella, lo se, Bo y estamos tomando todas las precauciones posibles, te lo prometo-aseguró Dyson-. Pero necesitamos resolver esto y Lauren es la única que puede ayudar.

-Lo entiendo pero...pero me da tanto miedo-susurró Bo mirando al suelo-. Perdí a Kenzi por no hacer las cosas bien y si ahora pasara lo mismo con Lauren...no podría soportarlo, Dyson.

Dyson se detuvo un momento para observar a Bo y sonrió más por darse cuenta de lo estupido que había sido que por otra cosa. No se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Bo hasta en este momento, donde ella le estaba diciendo que sin Lauren, las posibilidades para ella eran minimas.

-Así que así eres cuando estas enamorada, ¿eh, sucubo?-preguntó casi sin querer.

Bo lo miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo pero rápidamente su cara cambio y suspiró, apoyando su frente contra la barra del bar.

-No se que hacer, Dyson-susurró Bo-. No se que hacer para quitarme el miedo de perderla y ella no esta ayudando.

-Intenta defenderse y no es bueno que viva con miedo aquí-dijo Dyson.

-Lo se pero...¿como van a parar de perseguirla si siempre se pone delante? ¿como van a dejarla en paz si día tras día se arriesga?-preguntó la sucubo-. Mira lo que pasó con los cazadores de Mark y no iban a por ella.

Y aún así Dyson había sabido más tarde que Lauren habría hecho hasta lo imposible por proteger a Mark siemplemente porque era su hijo, tocandole el corazón de una manera que nadie lo había hecho nunca y sellando una amistad que él esperaba tener durante mucho tiempo.

-No quiero que se vaya antes de tiempo, Dyson, me aterra incluso que se vaya cuando...cuando llegue el momento-susurró Bo.

-Todavía tiene tiempo, Bo. Es joven-dijo Dyson sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-Pero no es fae-susurró Bo golpeando la barra-. Tengo que olvidarla.

Dyson casi tuvo ganas de reir por su decisión. Olvidar a Lauren Lewis iba a ser complicado incluso para gente como él y Tamsin así que si hablaban de Bo o Kenzi, iba a ser una tarea imposible.

La pena era que, por desgracia, tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Vamos a buscar a Cassie-dijo Bo pasandole a Dyson una nota-. Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada y no pensar en ella así que llamé a su abuelo y él me dijo que últimamente iba a un lugar de citas así que, ¿te parece si vamos?

-Si, vamos-susurró Dyson.

Porque, como decía Bo, necesitaban mantenerse ocupados y Cassie podía ser la distracción perfecta en este momento.

**-Season 5-**

Lauren entró en su despacho donde tenía la caja que Evony le había dado días atrás. Todavía no había ninguna reacción pero si Lauren conocía de algo a la, ahora, humana Morrigan, sabía que probablemente no se estaba tirando un farol.

Ahí había algo y seguramente no sería bueno para ella.

-¿Que clase de cosa habrá aquí escondida?-murmuró Lauren para si misma.

Podía ser cualquier cosa, humana, fae o dios sabe que y aunque Lauren no tenía tan en cuenta su supervivencia, si le preocupaba mucho la vida de la gente que trabaja en esta clinica y lo que podía pasar si esto se abría a toda la ciudad.

Tenía que impedirlo a toda costa y, a la vez, tenía que buscar una manera de no darle a Evony lo que ella tanto quería.

-Por lo menos ahora se como defenderme.

Ya no necesitaba a Bo para que cubriera esa parte del trabajo aunque reconocía que le gustaba que la sucubo se preocupara y la defendiera pero ahora ya no sería necesario y parte de Lauren estaba contenta por eso ya que no pondría más en peligro a Bo de esa manera.

Todo debería de ser así para ellas a partir de ahora y aunque Lauren lo aceptaba con el corazón roto, había cosas que no olvidaba, como el cumpleaños de Bo y el regalo que le había mandado esa misma mañana.

Algo especial que haría a Bo pensar en ella aunque Lauren no tuviera idea de si eso era una buena opción en aquel momento en el que se encontraban.

Miró a su espalda donde el bastón de Shiryu descansaba, brillante y tranquilo a la espera de que ella pudiera hacer algo con el y ella quería hacerlo, tanto que casi parecía que el mismo bastón la estuviera llamando para que lo cogiera.

-¿Doctora?

La voz interrumpió su momento e hizo a Lauren girarse solo para ver la cabeza de su nuevo asistente asomarse por la puerta con una mirada entre la cautela y la admiración que se mantuvo allí hasta que Lauren le sonrió y se acercó a él.

-¿Pasa algo, Sam?

-El reporte de las victimas del ascensor acaba de llegar y...tenemos un problema-dijo el asistente.

-¿Que es?-preguntó Lauren ahora si extrañada.

-Si las listas estan correctas, entonces han desaparecido tres cuerpos de la morgue-dijo Sam.

Y entonces, Lauren tuvo su confirmación de que, efectivamente, estaban ante algo fae y seguramente muy peligroso.

* * *

><p>Dyson y Bo entraron en el salón de citas buscando a alguien que pudiera informarles de Cassie y, tras algo de persuasión con sus poderes, un camarero les informó de algo que les podía ser de mucha ayuda.<p>

Cassie y otras dos mujeres habían desaparecido tras una cita con un hombre que se llamaba, Heratio Apollus.

-¿Sabes donde podemos encontrarlo?-preguntó Dyson.

-Suele venir aquí...de hecho, debería estar por llegar-dijo el chico.

-Entonces tenemos que estar listos-dijo Bo-. Dyson, cubreme.

-Siempre.

Bo usó sus poderes sobre el chico para que olvidara su encuentro y que los ayudara haciendole creer que era algo policial cuando finalmente, Heratio apareció y Bo sonrió, colocandose bien los pechos antes de acercarse al camarero.

-Mandalo a mi mesa-susurró la sucubo sentandose en la mesa vacía más cercana.

El chico lo hizo y en menos de cinco minutos Bo tuvo la cara satisfecha de aquel hombre que no parecía dejar de mirarla como si fuera un trofeo a recoger delante de ella. La sucubo sonrió y le tomó la mano, mandandole rápidamente una pulsación que le hizo acercarse a ella.

-¿Sabes donde esta, Cassie?-preguntó Bo sin rodeos.

-No lo intentes sucubo, no la encontrarás-dijo él.

Bo se quedó un segundo sorprendida antes de que Heratio quitara la mano de la de ella y la mirara con una sonrisa más abierta al tiempo que ponía la mano en su mentón y esperaba a que sus palabras hicieran a Bo hablar.

-¿Como...?

-Se muchas cosas, Bo, demasiadas y tú...bueno, tú no sabes nada-dijo él.

-¿Donde esta Cassie...?-gruño Bo.

-No vas a volver a verla, sucubo, asumelo y sigue con tu vida-dijo Heratio quien luego señalo a toda la gente alrededor de ellos-. Y no intentes atacarme, no creo que quieras hacer daño a toda esta gente.

Bo miró a su alrededor y flasheo sus ojos azules al tiempo que señalaba a Heratio sabiendo claramente que no podía ponerse a pelear en este momento sin poner a nadie más en peligro.

-Voy a encontrar a Cassie y voy a salvarla y después...voy a hacerte pedazos.

-Claro, sucubo, un placer...

Heratio se levantó dejando dinero en la mesa y se marchó haciendo la sangre de Bo hervir antes de que Dyson se acercara a ella claramente preocupado y pusiera una mano en su hombro haciendo a la sucubo girarse para mirarlo.

-La tiene él, Dyson-susurró Bo.

-Entonces iremos a por él, con un plan-sentenció Dyson.

Y la próxima vez que fueran a por Cassie, la traerían de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, Tamsin agarró a Kenzi al final de la calle y la arrastró, literalmente, de nuevo a la tienda para que devolviera el gato a pesar de que la humana se negaba en rotundo.<p>

Por suerte para ella, Tamsin estaba más que acostumbrada a gritos como para le importaran o le ofendieran los de Kenzi.

-Entra ahí y devuelve eso.

-No.

-Kenzi, tenemos que devolverlo, primero el charco, luego el gato, luego la maldita escalera, el hombre que te ha perseguido creyendo que eras una hamburguesa, las palomas, la pelea donde sin querer nos hemos metido...-enumeró Tamsin-. Tenemos que devolverlo antes de que pase algo más.

Kenzi suspiró y, tras un par de minutos más, suspiró y entró en la tienda con la valkyria dejando el gato justo donde estaba antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

Pero entonces, el dueño las detuvo y las miró con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por devolverlo-dijo el hombre.

-De nada-dijo Kenzi avergonzada-. Yo señor lo...

-Pero es tuyo...

Kenzi se quedó tan helada como Tamsin cuando el hombre le entregó de nuevo el gato que Kenzi cogió entre sus manos antes de mirar al hombre de nuevo.

-Se dice que si el gato esta sobre luz, dará mala suerte pero si esta en oscuridad, alumbrara el camino para guiar a quien este perdido en ella cuando llegue el momento-dijo el hombre.

Las dos mujeres se miraron mientras el hombre desaparecía convirtiendose en polvo delante de ellas así como el resto de cosas en la tienda, haciendo a Tamsin y Kenzi preguntarse que era lo que narices acababa de pasar allí.

Y porque lo que ese tipo les había dicho no parecía si no otra profecía de esas que no querían cumplir.

-Necesitamos a Bo...y de paso a Trick-dijo Tamsin.

-A todos, necesitamos a todos-sentenció Kenzi.

Necesitaban una reunión, en aquel mismo momento.

**-Season 5-**

Cassie lloró mientras se daba cuenta de donde estaba y que seguramente no iba a salir de ese lugar nunca más. Le habían quitado los ojos y con ellos, la capacidad de ver lo que iba a pasar en el futuro.

Aunque para lo que había visto, prefería no tenerlos nunca más.

-¿Como estan mis chicas hoy?

Agachó la cabeza cuando sintió la presencia del hombre que la había secuestrado, estaba caminando en su dirección o eso creía, confirmando sus sospechas solo cuando finalmente él tocó su cara y la forzó a levantar su cara.

-Hoy he visto a tu amiga, Bo-dijo Heratio-. Quiere salvarte sin saber que viniendo a mi, encontrará su final y el de su gran amor.

-Ellas te destruiran...todos lo harán-gruño Cassie.

Pero si lo hacían, entonces...también destruirían el mundo tal y como lo conocían.

Bo volvió a casa más desanimada que nunca, no tenía ganas de otra cosa que no fuera meterse en la cama y dormir y con esa intención abrió la puerta de su casa cuando, de repente...

-¡Sorpesa!

La sucubo saltó a ver las luces encendidas y Kenzi, Tamsin, Dyson y Trick en la mesa con copas de champan alzadas para ella que le arrancaron una sonrisa que no terminó de llegar a sus ojos porque le faltaba una persona.

-Feliz cumpleaños, BoBo-susurró Kenzi.

Bo la abrazó con fuerza antes de que Kenzi le dejara en las manos un regalo, era una pequeña caja que la sucubo abrió tras mirar a Kenzi y que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nada más ver que contenía y la nota que había dentro de la caja con la distintiva caligrafía de Lauren Lewis.

_**Durante mucho tiempo, este colgante fue el simbolo de mi corazón atado a una promesa que finalmente no pude cumplir.**_

_**Ahora, Bo, quiero que lo tengas como el simbolo de que mi corazón sigue atado, pero esta vez a ti y al amor que se que no dejaré de tenerte por muchos siglos que pasen.**_

_**Mi corazón es tuyo, no voy a pedirtelo de vuelta por mucho que nos separemos.**_

_**Disfruta de tu día, te lo mereces.**_

_**Lauren**_

Y entonces Bo, volvió a creer que su mundo podría volver a ser brillante algún día.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts**

Tres cuerpos, ese era el número exacto de victimas que habían desaparecido de la morgue el mismo día en el que Lisa había sido asesinada y encima con todos allí, pendientes de los cazadores que iban tras Mark.

¿Como desaparecen tres humanos muertos de una clinica?

-Aquí tienes el desayuno, Lauren.

Lauren pareció salir de su estado de profundo pensamiento cuando Mark se apoyó frente a ella y la miró casi como si estuviera nervioso algo que hizo sonreir a la doctora ya que el joven oso parecía, por primera vez, un cachorrito.

Además, tenía la misma mirada que Dyson.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la doctora.

-No quiero molestar. Se que mi padre y tu estais muy ocupados con un caso y...

-Dime, Mark.

El chico suspiró y le pasó el paño a Vex quien se puso a limpiar las copas desde fuera de la barra sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico, para sorpresa de Lauren.

-Mi oso me ha estado dando problemas, doc-susurró Mark-. Verás, nosotros tenemos necesidades básicas que...

-Pelea y el sexo-dijo Lauren rodando sus ojos-. Entiendo.

-Si y aquí no tengo nada de eso.

Lauren se cruzó de brazos un momento antes de sonreir y pensar en algo. Dado que Tamoe estaba en un repentino viaje y ella todavía tenía que entrenar mucho, ¿que mejor manera de hacerlo con el hijo de Dyson? Más o menos parecían tener una fuerza similar y como doctora, Lauren estaba ansiosa por ver un verdadero cambia formas oso en acción.

-Puedo ayudarte en pelear ya que yo necesito un compañero para probar y mejorar mis habilidades de guerrera del dragón-comentó Lauren.

-¿Que? No doc, no quiero matarte-dijo Mark.

-¿Quien dice que puedes conmigo, mocoso?-bromeó Lauren-. Vamos a probar y más adelante decidiremos.

-Muy bien, ¿te parece bien el gimnasio de Dyson?-preguntó Mark.

-Si, esta tarde, sobre las cuatro-dijo Lauren-. Y en cuanto a lo otro...bueno, la noche es joven.

Mark asintió mucho más animado al escuchar que por fin podría sacar algo de la tensión que tenía acumulada y volvió a su trabajo mientras Lauren miraba a Vex, quien rápidamente le apartó la mirada y siguió con su tarea, esta vez, la de beber el whysky.

_¿Que escondes, Vex?_ Se preguntó Lauren.

Suponía que tenía que ver con Mark pero todavía no lo tenía muy claro así que, lo mejor por el momento sería dejarlo estar y ver como evolucionaban las cosas al tiempo que comenzaba a desayunar...

...hasta que sonó su busca.

-Adiós a los placeres de la vida...-susurró para si misma-. ¡Trick!

-Marchando-dijo el rey de la sangre mientras echaba el desayuno en un recipiente y lo tapaba-. Listo. Para llevar.

-Gracias, te veo luego-dijo Lauren.

-Adiós...

Y la vió irse con una sonrisa al tiempo que sentía algo raro viniendo de su alrededor, como una luz que no parecía desaparecer de su lado.

Una luz, que traía calor y esperanza a su corazón.

**-Season 5-**

**Sueño de Bo**

_**Una tenue música la acompañó hasta una habitación completamente blanca donde pudo ver una pequeña cuna y escuchó el sonido de una bébe a la que se acercó a mirar y que la hizo sonreir.**_

_**-Bo...-susurró una voz detrás de ella.**_

_**Bo se giro para encontrarse cara a cara con Lauren quien sonrió mientras a su lado un niño le sonreía y Bo sentía su corazón latir algo más de prisa.**_

_**-Lucha por este futuro...te amo...**_

**Fin Sueño de Bo**

Bo despertó de golpe. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y las sensaciones le recorrían todo el cuerpo al recordar a Lauren, como un ángel y acompañada de un niño rubio de ojos oscuros y una bebé con algo de cabello castaño oscuro.

¿Que podía significar ese sueño?

No tenía ni idea pero la mera idea de pensar que podía ser una realidad hizo que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios justo antes de que su móvil comenzara a sonar con insistencia.

-¿Si?-contestó Bo sin ganas.

-Bo, te necesiamos en el instituto, es importante-dijo Tamsin desde la otra línea.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó al tiempo que salía de la cama.

-Hay una nueva victima, igual que las del ascensor-dijo la valkryria con tono nervioso-...y, Lauren ha sido atacada por unos tipos muy raros a la entrada.

El corazón de la sucubo se detuvo en su pecho mientras las noticias la hacían despertar del todo y cogía la primera ropa que veía para vestirse a toda velocidad. La victima le preocupaba, si. Que fuera como las del ascensor también pero que Lauren hubiera sido atacada.

-¿Como esta? ¿Esta bien, Tamsin?-preguntó Bo quien esperó unos segundos sin recibir respuesta-. ¿¡Tamsin!?

-Emergencias la esta atendiendo, Bo y Kenzi esta con ella-dijo Tamsin-. Pero date prisa, no tiene buena pinta.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Bo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Un rayo...a Lauren le alcanzó un rayo-susurró la valkyria.

Y al segundo después, Tamsin escuchó la línea morir al mismo tiempo que Bo salía corriendo del Dal con lágrimas en los ojos y la necesidad de ver a Lauren de nuevo, de tocarla y de decirle todo lo que tenía guardado dentro.

* * *

><p>No había planeado hacerlo de esta manera y aún así, las cosas no terminaban de disgustarle. De todas formas, no habría podido controlarse aunque hubiera querido ya que en cuanto la vio, supo que era ella.<p>

La hija del amor...la hija de Afrodita.

Era bastante divertido el hecho de que aquella mujer estuviera allí, a su alcance, cuando su madre había hecho hasta lo imposible por esconderla de sus garras.

Una hija de Hefesto y Afrodita...que decepción.

Nadie había sabido de ella hasta que Helios se lo contó a él y tomó la decisión de matarla para no tener entre sus filas a una diosa pura con el poder de crear el vinculo más fuerte de todos y, para colmo, convertirse en la única diosa que podía crear cualquier cosa para que fuera un arma mortifera.

Cualquier cosa...

El caso que nada más verla investigando su última hazaña sintió el impulso ancestral y se acercó a ella, consiguiendo detenerla para hablar con ella.

Y justo cuando le había sonreido y había confirmado sus sospechas, Zee actuó, lanzandole una descarga que la dejó en el suelo antes de que llamara a Iris y Heratio y desaparecieran en la nada al escuchar pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a donde estaba la mujer caída.

_Lauren Lewis..._

-¿Ya la has matado? ¿Donde esta la diversión en eso?-preguntó Iris a su lado.

Ella podía no conocer la verdad pero Zee si lo hacía y por eso había hecho esto, para conocer la magnitud de los vinculos que se habían creado entre faes, humanos y diosas.

-No esta muerta...-susurró Zee.

-¿Como que no? Nadie puede sobrevivir a un rayo a menos que no sea...-comenzó Heratio.

Entonces se detuvo y con él, Iris miró a Zee mientras sus ojos se agrandaban en comprensión y se llevaba una mano a los labios.

-Ella es...-susurró Iris.

-Lauren...-dijo Zee-. La hija de Afrodita y Hefestos.

Una diosa pura...y la cuarta a parte de ellos tres que estaba en ese mundo en aquel momento.

**-Season 5-**

Kenzi maldijo todo lo que pudo hasta que los paramédicos la dejaron acercarse a Lauren quien estaba tumbada en la cama con claros signos de dolor y no era para menos, el rayo que había caido sobre ella debería haberla matado al instante y en lugar de eso, Lauren estaba ahí, resistiendo con aquellas quemaduras.

Y respirando, que era todo lo que importaba.

-Eh, doc...¿como vas?-preguntó Kenzi.

-He estado...mejor...-susurró Lauren.

Kenzi sonrió acariciandole un lado de la cara mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se negaba a perder a Lauren, no quería hacerlo y tenía que pelear por hacer que la doctora no se rindiera.

Por Bo y no solo por ella, Lauren tenía que vivir por todos ellos.

-Kenz...

-No digas nada, respira-susurró Kenzi.

-Kenzi, no...

Kenzi cerró los ojos intentando sellar las palabras de Lauren pero nada la evitó escuchar como Lauren hablaba del amor que sentía por Bo, de lo contenta que estaba por tener a Dyson, a Vex, a Mark, Trick e incluso a Tamsin y lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

-Calla...Lauren...por favor...-susurró Kenzi.

-¡Lauren!

La voz de Bo hizo que Kenzi se girara con la esperanza de ver a su mejo amiga que corría hacia ellas apartando a médicos y demás policia solo pensando en su objetivo, llegar a donde estaban. Se lanzó a ellas nada más verlas y tocó con cariño la cara de Lauren antes de mirar a Kenzi y ver las lágrimas de sus mejor amiga.

-No...-susurró Bo sintiendo el corazón en un puño.

-No...se cuanto...-susurró Kenzi.

-No, no...-se dijo Bo mirando de nuevo hacia Lauren-. No puedes...no Lauren, lucha.

De repente la imagen de su sueño inundo a Bo haciendo que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al ver la sonrisa triste de Lauren, la que siempre la acompañaba durante todo este tiempo y la que nunca supo entender hasta ahora.

La que le estaba diciendo adiós.

Lauren estiró la mano lentamente tocando el colgante que le regaló a Bo y que descansaba entre sus pechos con orgullo para la doctora, por lo menos Bo la quería suficiente como para llevarlo, aunque no la amara ya como ella quería.

Podía irse de este mundo tranquila sabiendo por lo menos eso y así, cerró los ojos descansando su sonrisa mientras se dejaba ir por última vez.

Bo sintió la mano de Lauren caer de su pecho hacia sus piernas y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante el punzante dolor que le cortó el corazón. Al mismo tiempo, Kenzi lloraba sin consuelo apoyando la cabeza en un lado de la frente de Lauren y los paramédicos salían de la ambulancia, certificando la hora de la muerte.

La hora de la muerte.

_Lucha por este futuro...te amo..._

Como si de una órden se tratara, Bo se inclinó sobre Lauren con lágrimas que brillaban azules en sus ojos y comenzó a darle chi a la doctora, sin importarle quien la veía o quien no y provocando la sorpresa en Kenzi.

-¿Bo?-preguntó la humana sin recibir respuesta.

Pero Bo no contestaba y entonces Kenzi se detuvo a mirar que estaba haciendo la sucubo realmente antes de entenderlo y cerrar las puertas de la ambulancia rezando para que eso fuera suficiente para que nadie las viera.

Y a la vez, rezando para que fuera suficiente para traer a Lauren de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Dyson sintió el aire cambiar en el mismo momento que el médico fue a decirle a él y a Tamsin que Lauren había muerto. En ese instante, el lobo sintió su cuerpo detenerse por completo mientras a su lado, Tamsin se sentaba en el suelo, con la mirada clavada en la ambulancia.<p>

-Eso...eso no es posible...-se decía Tamsin una y otra vez.

Dyson ni siquiera podía hablar, el dolor no le dejaba y aún así, ¿que podía decir? Lauren estaba muerta y con ella se había ido una parte de él que no sabía que tenía. El dolor se instaló más en su corazón al pensar en Mark, el chico estaba muy atado a Lauren y decirle ahora que no volvería a verla más.

-¿Porque me esta afectando?-se preguntó Dyson sorprendido con su propia pena-. Era...solo es una humana.

-Era Lauren, idiota-le dijo Tamsin quien era la única que estaba a su lado ya que el médico se había marchado a recoger el cuerpo de la victima del instituto-. Era...amiga.

Dyson miró a Tamsin como un niño pequeño mirando a su madre antes de que la valkyria lo abrazara y dejara escapar un suspiro. Su visión había sido cierta y Lauren...Lauren ya no estaba con ellos.

-Tamsin...-respiró Dyson entonces mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

La valkyria se arrodilló con él y lo abrazo mientras miraba a la ambulancia y acariciaba el pelo de Dyson, sintiendo una vez más, sus vidas hechas pedazos por algo que no podían controlar.

De repente y para sorpresa de los dos fae, la ambulancia tembló con un leve color azul y poco después, Kenzi salía de ella, llorando como un bebé y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Kenzi?-preguntó Tamsin.

-La ha traído...-dijo la humana-. Bo, la ha traido...

Y entonces, todo el mundo pareció recuperar su color.

**-Season 5-**

Casi la había perdido, casi...por suerte, había llegado a tiempo para salvarla.

-Bo...

Bo sonrió besando la mejilla de Lauren antes de apoyar la frente sobre ella y respirar, estos momentos era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida para que todo fuera bien. Solo Lauren, ella y el calor de sus cuerpos juntos.

-Bo...estoy bien.

-No te muevas-susurró Bo-. Es pronto no...no conseguí curarte del todo.

Y eso que había usado todo su chi, lo que recordaba que debería alimentarse pronto pero no ahora, no hasta que supiera que Lauren estaba completamente recuperada y a salvo.

-Estoy bien, Bo-dijo Lauren de nuevo-. Tengo que levantarme...

-Lauren, por favor-dijo Bo mirandola a los ojos.

Lauren fue icapaz de negarse a la mirada aguada de Bo y se rescostó en la cama, sintiendo a la sucubo pegada a ella mientras Bo le dejaba un nuevo beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes que prometerme que te vas a cuidar, Lauren-susurró Bo-. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-No puedo evitar que me pasen cosas, Bo-dijo Lauren-. No soy como tu o Dyson o Tamsin...ni siqueira soy como Kenzi.

-Solo prometemelo...solo haz eso por mi-dijo Bo acariciando la mejilla de la doctora-. Si te perdiera a ti o perdiera a Kenzi de nuevo, yo no...os quiero demasiado.

Lauren dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía de Bo. Por supuesto que ella no quería su muerte pero Lauren no podía evitar pensar en que Bo había pasado página de su historia y ahora no era más que otra amiga a la que pretendía proteger.

Lo que le llevó a pensar en porque ella no podía verlo de la misma manera.

-Haré lo que pueda, Bo...-susurró Lauren.

Bo levantó la mirada y sonrió mandando una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de Lauren antes de que la sucubo le tomara las manos y la mirara a los ojos.

-Lauren, yo tengo que decirte que...-comenzó Bo.

De repente, las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron mostrando a Dyson, a Tamsin y a Kenzi con enormes sonrisas y Bo tuvo que apartarse ante el abrazo del lobo quien beso la frente de Lauren y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No me hagas esto de nuevo-dijo él.

-Eso, eso-dijo Tamsin-. No quiero tener que volver a secarle las lágrimas.

Lauren sonrió porque a pesar de saber que Dyson había llorado por mucho que él quisiera esconderlo, también sabía que Tamsin lo había hecho e incluso había visto que Kenzi también, por lo que se sintió algo mejor sobre su corazón roto.

Porque por lo menos, ahora, sabía que tenía amigos...

**-Season 5-**

Vex colgó el telefono y miró a Mark quien esperaba su respuesta. El oso había sentido algo en su pecho y le había pedido que llamara a Lauren pero como la doctora no contestaba, el mesmer decidió que lo mejor era llamar a Kenzi y sacar las respuestas de ella.

Y, por un momento, Vex se había querido echar a llorar al escuchar el relato de la humana.

-¿Y bien? ¿Esta Lauren bien?-pregunto Mark inquieto.

-Si...ha sido solo un susto-dijo Vex, todavía preocupado por la doctora-. No creo que pueda entrenarte.

-Bueno...lo importante es que ella esta bien-dijo Mark.

El oso parecía algo apenado por no poder pelear y Vex sintió la extraña necesidad de complacerlo, por eso, se le ocurrió una idea para ayudarlo a que se quitara la necesidad de pelear con alguien.

-¿Porque no entrenas conmigo?-preguntó Vex.

-¿Que...? ¿De verdad?-dijo el chico sorprendido.

-No tengo nada que hacer y Trick ya te dió la tarde libre así que...-comentó Vex.

-En seguida nos vamos-dijo Mark.,

Vex sonrió viendolo marcharse mientras su corazón extrañamente palpitaba de nuevo y él se tocaba el pecho, como si le doliera.

_¿Que es esto? _Pensó para si mismo.

No lo sabía pero no le importaba, ya que su única misión ahora era entrenar con Mark y pasar un buen rato, nada más.

* * *

><p>Tras tres revisiones más y la insistencia de Bo en que descansara, Lauren entró en el instituto dispuesta a investigar la muerte de aquel chico. Eso si, con Bo constantemente a su lado y Dyson, Tamsin y Kenzi más pendientes de ella de lo que le gustaría.<p>

-¿Podeis dejar de mirarme como si fuera a romperme?-preguntó Lauren cuando llegaron al vestiario de chicos.

Tres pares de ojos miraron hacia otro lado avergonzados mientras los de Bo se mantenían fijos en ella, sin importarle lo que le fuera a decir.

Si ella quería estar pendiente de Lauren, lo estaría y punto.

-Bo...

-Ni lo intentes, no conseguirás nada y lo sabes-dijo la sucubo.

Lauren suspiró y entró en el vestuario solo para encontrarse a varios miembros del equipo allí, en toalla y desnudos para sorpresa de Tamsin y Kenzi y horror de Dyson.

-Quedaos aquí-dijo Lauren.

Lauren se acercó a los chicos a los que habían puesto en fila para que ella los dirigiera antes de que pasara lo que pasó. Los miró uno por uno intrigada y, finalmente, sacó su maletín de muestras pasando un pequeño botecito a cada uno.

-Quiero que...

-¿¡Quien es usted para tomarle muestras a mis chicos!?

Lauren miró al hombre que rápidamente, mucho más de lo que ella esperaba, se colocaba delante de ella y la miraba con una intensidad que la asustó justo antes de que Bo lo estampara contra la pared gruñendo como si fuera una leona.

-Como vuelvas a acercarse así a la doctora tendrás problemas conmigo, colega-susurró Bo.

-¿Y quien eres tú?-dijo el hombre.

-Somos de la policía-interrumpió Dyson apartando a Bo lentamente antes de que él mirara al hombre-. Y le aconsejo que haga caso a la señorita.

Lauren no estaba pendiente de ellos ya que la agilidad del hombre la había sorprendido y por eso ahora estaba más interesada que nunca en tomar muestrar de ellos, pues en un principio lo había hecho para eliminar una posible sospecha humana en muerte por drogas o disputas similares.

Pero aquí estaba pasando algo más...

-Como iba diciendo, quiero muestras de todos vosotros-dijo Lauren-. Orina y yo misma os sacaré la sangre uno por uno, así que preparaós.

-A estos les sacaba yo más que la sangre-murmuró Kenzi.

-Ya te digo...-contestó Tamsin.

Lauren las escuchó pero decidió ignorarlas mientras procedía a sacar la sangre de los chicos. Uno por uno accedieron a hacerse la prueba hasta que uno de ellos, en un intento por despistarla, se quito la toalla delante de Lauren para gusto de Kenzi y Tamsin, otra vez horror de Dyson y enfado de Bo.

-¿Quiere sacarme algo más, doctora?-le dijo el chico.

-Sientate, jovencito y...para que quede claro, te equivocas de chica-dijo Lauren.

El joven se puso la toalla de nuevo y se sentó levantando la mirada para chocar con los ojos furiosos de Bo que aunque sabía que no tenía nada que temer, no podía evitar el rio de celos que le quemó la mente.

-Vaya...-susurró el chico con algo de miedo.

Lauren sonrió y le sacó sangre en un tubito que dejó con su nombre junto a los demás mientras otro chico se sentaba, este más timido y siempre mirando al suelo.

Por lo menos hasta que ella empezó a sacarle sangre.

-Doctora...-susurró el chico.

-¿Si?-preguntó Lauren.

-Encontrará al tipo que hizo esto, ¿Verdad?

Lauren miró al chico y antes quitarle la aguja le tomó la mano y asintió, prometiendole a él igual que a si misma que encontraría a quien había hecho aquello.

De hecho ya tenía alguna pista infundada.

-Gracias...-susurró el chico.

-De nada...

Tras unos cuantos chicos más, Lauren decidió que tenía bastante y salió del vestuario con los demás detrás de ella hasta que se detuvo en la puerta del parking, cerca de su moto.

Recordando que era la primera vez que le enseñaba su pequeño bebe a alguien.

-La madre de todos los faes...¡hotpants!-gritó Kenzi nada más verla.

Bo miró a Lauren con una ceja levantanda y Lauren no pudo evitar sonrojarse, quizá era porque Bo necesitaba alimentarse pero le estaba dando una de esas miradas que clamaban sexo caliente y desenfrenado sobre esa moto o muy cerca de ella.

-¿De donde sacaste esa belleza?-preguntó Tamsin.

-Es...me la compré cuando empecé a trabajar por mi cuenta en la clínica-murmuró Lauren antes de dejar su kit y sus pruebas aseguradas en la moto y montarse en ella-. Bueno, tengo que irme. Te llamó en cuanto sepa algo, Dyson.

-Bien-dijo el lobo.

Lauren miró a Bo una última vez y vió a la sucubo lamerse los labios como si fuera a comersela, cosa que agradó a Lauren pues Bo todavía la veía atractiva y le gustaba que así fuera aunque estaba decidida a no dejar que pasara nada entre ellas.

No quería darse falsas esperanzas.

-Adiós-susurró Lauren.

Bo la miró irse usando de todo su control para no detenerla y hacerle el amor sobre esta moto reclamando el cuerpo de la doctora delante de todos para que supieran que Lauren era suya y nadie podía quitarsela.

Absolutamente nadie.

-Bo, necesitas alimentarte-susurró Kenzi a su lado.

Si, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía realmente que le hacía falta para recuperar el control.

Necesitaba a Lauren, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón, para siempre.

**-Season 5-**

_Horas después. Clínica Marquise..._

-¿Descendientes de quien?

-De Hércules...

Lauren no podía creerlo y aún así las pruebas estaban allí, delante de ellas. Su victima, a la cuál también había extraido sangre y por lo menos la mitad de los chicos a los que había analizado seguían el mismo patrón.

Y ahora Trick le decía que era descendientes de Hércules.

-¿Eso es posible?-preguntó Lauren.

-Lo es...aunque es muy raro-dijo Trick-. Verás, siglos atrás, los dioses que no podían bajar a la Tierra pasaban sus genes a humanos con la intención de conquistar el mundo siendo su fuerza el único dominió. La historia dice que no salió muy bien gracias a la conciencia humana pero si es cierto que muchos humanos impregnados con los genes de los dioses son sus...bueno, descencientes.

-Wow...-murmuró Lauren-. Es increible.

Trick asintió, pues él no esperaba encontrar ya a ningún descendiente y ahí estaban, no solo uno si no varios de ellos por los analisis de Lauren.

Mientras tanto, Lauren suspiró cuando una idea inundó su mente. Era una completa locura pero no había entendido porque esa mujer la había atacado o como ella no había muerto en el acto tras el rayo, lo que le llevó a pensar en lo imposible..

-Trick, necesito que mires algo conmigo-susurró Lauren con la mano temblandole por los nervios.

El rey de la sangre le tomó la mano preocupado por ella y Lauren procedió a sacarse una muestra de sangre y orina que luego analizó en el microscopío y el liquido que había usado en las otras muestras.

Y el resultado los dejó a Trick sin palabras.

-Trick, ¿porque mi sangre y mi otra muestra se han vuelto doradas?-preguntó Lauren con la garganta seca.

-No puede ser...-susurró el rey de la sangre.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Lauren.

-Este tipo de cosas, solo pasaba cuando se analizaba la sangre de esos dioses de los que te hablé-susurró Trick.

Las implicaciones de sus palabras golpearon a Lauren tan fuerte y tan rápido que, antes de saber que estaba pasando, la doctora sintió que su vista se nublaba y todo perdía su sentido.

**-Season 5-**

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Zee obtenía todas las respuestas que quería sobre la hija de Afrodita y sonreía al ver su reacción al descubrir la verdad antes de girarse para mirar a Heratio y a Iris.

-¿Que sigue ahora?-preguntó Heratio.

-Ahora...sigue la tormenta-susurró Zee.

Y entonces, el cielo de la ciudad comenzó a fundirse a negro al tiempo que los truenos resonaban con fuerza, clamando la tormenta que estaba por llegar.

Una tormenta que no dejaría indiferente a nadie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Here Comes The Night**

_¡Lauren! ¡Eres la luz! ¡El amor!_

_¡Despierta!_

Lauren despertó tomando una gran bocanada de aire que solo consiguió calmar cuando Trick puso una mano en su brazo, calmándola momentáneamente.

-Trick...

-Lauren-dijo el rey de la sangre-. ¿Como estas?

Lauren no estaba segura. Lo que había pasado no era ningún sueño, las muestras seguían allí por lo que lo demás también podía ser real, incluido su nuevo estatus.

-No me encuentro bien.

-Tranquila...-susurró Trick-. Descubriremos que pasa.

Pero Lauren estaba angustiada, perdida porque ya no sabía quien era o que era y, necesitando aire, se asomó a la ventana solo para que ella y Trick vieran lo que realmente estaba cayendo sobre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Madre de...-susurró Trick.

-¡Agáchate!-gritó Lauren.

La doctora apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a Trick al suelo antes de que un árbol cayera muy cerca de ellos rompiendo las ventanas y creando polvo a su alrededor. La tormenta que había asolado por sorpresa a la ciudad rugía más que nunca y, la verdad, era la primera vez que Lauren había visto un temporal de estas características.

-¡Lauren!

-¡Ve al Dal, Trick! ¡Asegúralo y ponlo como refugio!-gritó Lauren.

-¿¡Que pasa contigo!?-preguntó Trick agarrando a Lauren del brazo mientras ella intentaba coger su kit.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a la gente...-dijo Lauren soltándose del agarre de Trick.

-¡No! ¡Lauren! Lo que hemos descubierto...-dijo Trick.

-¡La gente, Trick! ¡Las personas! ¡Los fae!

Trick no tuvo tiempo de detenerla antes de que Lauren se marchara. La vio correr entre la fuerte lluvia y los truenos con un halo dorado que no pudo quitarse de la cabeza mientras miraba en otra dirección a la siguiente salida para ir a Dal.

Tenía que hacer lo que ella había dicho, crear un refugio para los fae y dejar que la clinica se ocupara de los humanos.

* * *

><p>Esas eran sus normas.<p>

Bo metió de un empujón a Kenzi en el Dal mientras cargaba a un niño y su madre hacia dentro visiblemente heridos y se encontraba con que el bar de su abuelo ya era un enorme campo de refugiados de esa tormenta que les había golpeado sin aviso.

-Aquí, venid conmigo-dijo Mark sentando al niño y su madre-. Ahora vuelvo.

Bo miró a Mark poner más cómoda a la pequeña familia antes de volver hacia ella. Parecía nervioso y extremadamente preocupado y, además, observó que algunos médicos de la clínica de Lauren estaban allí, ayudando.

Pero no había ni rastro de la rubia.

-Bo...

-Mark, ¿cuál es la situación? ¿Sabe mi abuelo algo?

-Nada...no quiere decir nada-dijo Mark mirando hacia donde estaba Trick.

Bo asintió antes de caminar donde estaba Trick, quien parecía estar intentando contactar con alguien sin éxito. La sucubo decidió acercarse más despacio en un intento por calmar a su abuelo y, a la vez, saber con quien intentaba hablar.

-¡Lauren! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡No ves que no podrás salvar a esa gente!-gritaba Trick-. No servirá de nada que mueras en medio de esa tormenta, ¡cabezota!

Bo se llevó la mano al pecho como se le dieran un golpe antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad pasando por la puerta del Dal donde intentaron detenerla sin éxito mientras la tormenta se iba apagando dejando cada vez más a la vista sus destrozos.

-¡Bo!

La voz de Dyson la hizo girarse para ver al lobo con Tamsin y Kenzi. Ellos parecían tan impresionados como ella pero eso no la detuvo en lo que ella tenía que hacer y en quien tenía que buscar.

-Tamsin, Dyson, ayudad a la gente-dijo Bo-. Kenzi, conmigo...tenemos que ayudar también y buscar especialmente a alguien más.

-Lauren...-susurró Kenzi.

Bo asintió antes de que su mirada se tornara decidida y comenzara a caminar por las calles, ayudando a todos los que podía pero con la clara intención de encontrar a Lauren aunque tuviera que remover cada piedra de esa ciudad.

La encontraría, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

**-Season 5-**

-Tengo miedo...

-Shh...todo estará bien.

Lauren miró sobre la mujer y la niña que había conseguido llevar desde el centro hasta la clínica y que había asegurado y preparado su traslado hacia otro lugar tan pronto como fuera posible ya que sabía que en ese lugar tenía a otro de sus problemas.

La caja de Evony, la que se estaba quedando sin electricidad.

-No tardaremos mucho, chicas. El traslado esta casi listo-aseguró Lauren.

Después la doctora se acercó a la pequeña y le vendó la mano donde se había hecho un corte por culpa de un árbol caído. Era demasiado pequeña para sufrir estas cosas y, la verdad, Lauren solo tenía ganas de protegerlas y permitirles seguir adelante con sus vidas.

-¿¡Lauren!?

La voz de Bo se filtró por sus oídos e hizo a Lauren sonreír mientras se giraba a tiempo de sentir el cuerpo de Bo chocando contra el suyo en un feroz abrazo que luego se convirtió en un beso apasionado del que Lauren nunca quiso separarse.

Apretó a Bo contra su cuerpo sin ni siquiera importarle quien había cerca de ellas y sintió las manos de la sucubo en su cintura con firmeza. Casi como la primera vez.

Casi como la última.

Se separaron a duras penas mirándose a los ojos mientras Bo besaba la nariz de Lauren y suspiraba, dejando a la doctora absorber cada rincón de su fae favorita.

-Menos mal que estas bien-susurró Bo acariciándole la mejilla con los labios.

-Tú también-susurró Lauren-. Dios, Bo...

-Esta todo bien, no voy a dejarte sola-dijo Bo.

Pero Lauren sabía que eso no podía pasar, ellas tenían que marcharse para que lo que fuera que había en la caja no las atacara. Tenían que irse para que Lauren pudiera, por una sola vez, protegerlas.

-Tenéis que iros, Bo-dijo Lauren-. Tienes que llevarlas a un lugar seguro.

-No sin ti-dijo Bo.

-No es momento para cabezonerías-dijo la doctora.

-Mira quien fue a hablar-dijo Bo cruzándose de brazos-. Podemos enviar a Kenzi y las chicas con Dyson y Tamsin que no andan demasiado lejos pero yo no me marcho sin ti.

-¡Bo!

La sucubo se cruzó de brazos y Lauren enfureció solo por el hecho de que no parecía importarle nada lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, como siempre.

-Sal de mi clínica, Bo.

-No sin ti...-dijo Bo-. Lauren, podemos irnos todos, ¿para que vas a quedarte?

-Necesito terminar algo...-dijo Lauren.

-Entonces yo me quedo contigo-dijo Bo girándose a Kenzi-. Vete, Kenzi y llevatelas.

-Tened cuidado-dijo Kenzi antes de llevarse a la mujer y a la niña con ella y cerrar la puerta al tiempo que Bo se giraba de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Lauren.

Y no era para menos, no solo no le hacia caso si no que también la desacreditaba delante de los demás y Lauren odiaba que hicieran eso con ella.

-¡Porque nunca haces lo que te digo!-gritó Lauren.

-Lauren, no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando-dijo Bo intentando calmar a la agitada doctora-. Estamos en el mismo barco, iguales y si no me ayudas no...

-¿Iguales?-soltó Lauren antes de reir-. Nosotras no somos iguales, Bo. Tú eres una fae y yo...yo no se ni siquiera lo que soy...supongo que en algún catálogo entre perro esclavo, humano y...y no se que más.

Las palabras impactaron en Bo haciendo a la sucubo temblar de arriba abajo mientras miraba a la doctora, como si no fuera capaz de registrar que lo que había dicho había salido de sus labios.

-El otro día, durante el caso de la última victima descubrí que mi sangre no es normal-dijo Lauren apoyandose en la pared antes de reirse-. Resulta que no soy humana...resulta que mi sangre hace lo mismo que la sangre de los antiguos dioses.

-¿Que...?

-¿¡Que no se lo que soy, Bo!?-gritó Lauren mientras las primeras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Bo sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver a Lauren caer al suelo de rodillas. Las noticias no podías sorprenderla más pero aún así, toda su prioridad era Lauren y solo Lauren.

-Shhh...-susurró Bo mientras se arrodillaba para abrazarla-. Todo estará bien...

-No, Bo...no se lo que soy...no entiendo nada...-susurró Lauren-. Y no puedo vivir así.

-Encontraremos respuestas-dijo Bo besando la frente de la doctora-. Además, así tu y yo no somos tan distintas.

-Somos demasiado distintas, Bo y nada cambia el hecho de que ya no me amas y esta bien, tienes derecho-dijo Lauren-. Pero necesito alejarme de ti para olvidarte.

Las palabras de Lauren crearon una confusión en Bo que la sucubo jamás había sentido. Por un lado, estaba su amor por Lauren, el que se había mantenido allí desde que se vieron por primera vez en la sala de los fae de la luz y por otro lado estaba la pena y el dolor en las palabras de Lauren.

Como si realmente creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

_¿Como he dejado que pensara eso de mi? ¿De mi amor por ella?_

Algo se apoderó de Bo sin que pudiera evitarlo y la sucubo levantó a Lauren lentamente del suelo antes de acercarse al equipo de música y ponerlo en marcha haciendo sonar una canción que por el tono, ya parecía perfecta para ellas.

Luego volvió a Lauren y la tomó de la cintura queriendo borrar la mirada abatida de la doctora de sus ojos.

-No quiero que me olvides...-susurró Bo con un nudo en la garganta-. No podría soportarlo.

-No puedo amarte, Bo. Me hace daño...nos hace daño-dijo Lauren con un suspiro.

-Te...yo te necesito, Lauren-susurró Bo de nuevo mientras pegaba su mejilla a la de la doctora.

-Bo...siempre estaré aquí y siempre tendrás mi corazón, eso es cierto pero...-dijo Lauren.

Bo la interrumpió besando sus labios mientras la canción "Tell It Like It Is" de Aaron Neville sonaba de fondo. Las palabras que cantaba aquel joven eran las más ciertas que Bo había escuchado jamás y necesitaba que Lauren las escuchara al tiempo que intentaba demostrarle su amor de la única manera que una sucubo sabía hacerlo.

A través del sexo.

-Bo...

-Confía en mi-susurró Bo acariciando sus labios con los de Lauren-. Por favor.

Lauren se encontró incapaz de detener a Bo cuando volvió a besarla y simplemente se dejó llevar porque pasara lo que pasara, ella quería y necesitaba este momento con Bo. Era como algo inevitable que tenía que pasar.

Algo que probablemente no volvería a ocurrir.

Bo suspiró en la boca de la doctora al sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella, creando el fuego en su interior y jugando con ella como siempre solía hacer mientras la sucubo usaba su superior fuerza para levantar a Lauren en el aire y llevarla hacia una habitación más privada, donde la única luz era una tibia iluminación azul que ella ni siquiera observó cuando dejó a Lauren sobre la cama.

No había visto nada más hermoso en su vida y cuando sonrió y bajo los labios por el cuello de la doctora, supo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para convencer a Lauren de ella tenía una plaza especial en su corazón.

Posiblemente, la plaza más importante de todas.

**-Season 5-**

Kenzi entró en el Dal tras una viaje tranquilo con la humana y la hija que la acompañaban. Aquella mujer, que iba por el nombre de Alicia, era la esposa de una de las victimas del ascensor que estaba investigando y, gracias a eso, habían tenido algo para hablar hasta que Dyson llegó hasta ella visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Y Bo y Lauren?-preguntó el lobo.

-Estan en la clínica. Lauren quiso quedarse por algo y Bo se quedo con ella-dijo la humana-. Yo me traje a esta mujer, Alicia y su hija, Jessica. Son la mujer y la hija de una de las victimas del ascensor.

Dyson miró por primera vez a la mujer y la pequeña que estaban casi pegadas a Kenzi, asustadas de lo que traería cada momento y, en el mismo momento que cruzó su mirada con la de Alicia, sintió un tirón en su pecho que le hizo mirar a otro lado cuando su lobo rugió dentro de él para salir.

Conocía ese sentimiento y a la vez, no quería creer lo que su lobo le rugía.

-¿Dyson?-preguntó Kenzi a su lado.

-Necesito algo de tiempo-murmuró Dyson-. Ahora vuelvo.

Kenzi lo miró marcharse mientras Tamsin la miraba y se encogía de hombros y Alicia se acercaba a la humana no entiendo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó Alicia.

-Dyson...un amigo-dijo Kenzi quien movió la cabeza antes de centrarse en sus compañeras de nuevo-. Venid, vamos a tomar algo caliente allí.

-Esta bien-dijo Jessica.

Y así, fueron a sentarse a un rincón mientras Tamsin miraba de reojo a Dyson que no había parado de mirar a la humana con sus ojos brillando como los de un animal buscando a su próxima presa.

Algo que la valkyria sabía, solo podía traerles más problemas.

* * *

><p>-¿Que vas a hacer con ellas?<p>

-Las necesito para que me traigan algo...quiero que descubran algo más de la hija de Afrodita y sus amigos.

Heratio miró a Zee con cierta extrañeza antes de que la mujer tocara a las tres videntes que había conseguido capturar y las despertara de su sueño bajo su mandato. Ahora las tres estaban bajo el poder de el más grande de los dioses y, la verdad, aquello era peligroso.

Muy peligroso si la cuarta diosa revelaba sus poderes antes de que pudieran eliminarla.

-Si ella nos descubre...

-No lo hará, porque no iremos a por ella-dijo Zee antes de mirar a las videntes-. Id a por los amigos de Lauren Lewis. Dyson Thornwood, Kenzi Malikov, Tamsin y Trick.

-Si, mi señor-dijeron las videntes.

-Quiero sus verdades, sus miedos y sus secretos-dijo Zee-. No volváis sin ellos.

-Si, mi señor-repitieron las videntes.

Y se marcharon cuando Zee aplaudió en busca de su objetivo principal: Encontrar a los amigos de Lauren Lewis y descubrir su verdad.

La que ayudaría a sus dioses a destruirlos.

**-Season 5-**

La sensación de tener a Lauren entre sus brazos de nuevo fue algo que Bo no pudo dejar de apreciar mientras se despertaba y se inclinaba para besar su hombro al tiempo que se acomodaba casi sobre la doctora con los sentimientos a flor de piel y la mirada perdida en la belleza de Lauren Lewis.

La amaba, lo hacía y no podía negarselo ni un solo segundo más.

-Ojala pudiéramos estar aquí para siempre-susurró antes de saber que estaba diciendo.

Y aún así, aunque estaba borracha de amor y sexo, las palabras se repitieron en su mente y en su corazón como un mantra porque eso era lo que realmente quería, a Lauren, para siempre entre sus brazos.

-Bueno...esta noche realmente estamos viviendo el momento-susurró Lauren-. ¿Porque no voy a mi botella de _Château Mouton _Rothschild?

Bo se detuvo un minuto mirando a Lauren como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, ¿porque iba a ir a por nada cuando estaban tan bien aquí? Una al lado de la otra, disfrutando de lo que tenían.

-No se lo que estas diciendo-rió Bo sin comprender.

Lauren también rió y se inclino para besar a Bo. No hacía falta justificaciones, ni palabras entre ellas, todo estaba claro y Lauren estaba bien con el hecho de que Bo le había dado sexo como medida de calma.

Una respuesta muy normal para un sucubo.

Pero ya esta, no era nada más y se forzó a hacer caso a su mente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza ante la mirada cargada de cariño de Bo.

Bo observó a Lauren levantarse casi a cámara lenta, verla moverse completamente desnuda era un placer pero había algo que ella que encendió todas sus alarmas, un miedo que casi le hizo saltar de la cama para ir tras ella.

-¿Lauren?-preguntó Bo en un susurro.

Lauren se giró a mirarla y sonrió, pero con esa mirada triste que siempre parecía perseguirla desde hacía un tiempo.

-Ahora vuelvo-susurró Lauren.

Y sin dejarle decir nada más, Lauren se alejó de Bo mientras la sucubo sentía como si en ese momento la estuviera perdiendo para siempre. Fue algo para lo que Bo no estaba preparada, más que nada porque de todas las personas que tenía, sabía que Lauren siempre estaría con ella.

Aunque en ese momento no estaba segura de nada.

-¿Y si es demasiado tarde?-se preguntó Bo acariciando la sabanas donde el cuerpo de Lauren había descansado minutos antes-. ¿Y si la pierdo?

Sus problemas de relación, sus inseguridades y las palabras extrañas de Lauren sobre no saber quien era realmente confundieron a Bo y la hicieron temblar mientras al mismo tiempo se abría ante ella su corazón que le gritaba que no le importaba nada.

-La amo...-respiró Bo con media sonrisa-. La amo...

-¿Quien anda ahí?

La voz de Lauren en esa pregunta hizo que Bo inclinara la cabeza hacia la puerta antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe que la hizo salir de la cama y coger su ropa rápidamente para ponersela y salir a ver que estaba pasando.

Y cuando lo hizo, la sorpresa la dejó pasmada.

Era Lauren y estaba siendo atacada por un ser invisible al que solo pudo identificar por la descarga eléctrica que Lauren usó para alejarlo de ella.

-¿Lauren?

-Es lo que había en la caja...-dijo la doctora-. Y es invisible...

* * *

><p>Evony podía o no estar preocupada por Lauren pero se negó a mostrarlo incluso cuando Vex la detuvo a las puertas del Dal donde, como tantos otros, había ido a refugiarse de la catástrofe que había traído la tormenta.<p>

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Vex.

-He venido a esconderme...-dijo Evony-. Y de paso a ver si mi querida doctora a terminado mi suero o se ha dejado comer por "quien tú ya sabes"

Vex quiso matar a Evony en ese momento pero se contuvo por el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo y la llevó al callejón, donde no vio a Mark apoyado en la pared, fumándose un cigarro.

-¿Esta con Lauren?-preguntó Vex-. ¿Te volviste loca?

-Necesito ser fae de nuevo y eso era una medida de presión-dijo Evony intentando defenderse-. Además, ¿como iba a saber yo lo de esta tormenta?

-Si Lauren muerte no volverás a ser fae...-dijo Vex.

-Bo esta con ella.

Las palabras de Mark hicieron a Vex girarse para mirar al pequeño oso que lo miraba de vuelta con una intensidad que lo dejó de piedra y, curiosamente, lo puso a cien mientras Evony miraba de un lado a otro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así que...-comentó la humana.

-Cállate, perra-gruño Vex-. Mark, esto...

-Lauren esta con Bo y nosotros, debemos ir a ayudarla si pareces tan preocupado-dijo Mark de nuevo.

-Ah, no...no, no no-dijo Evony-. Yo me quedo y...

Pero antes de poder decir nada más, Mark se transformó en un oso y se paró delante de Evony solo porque Vex se puso delante de la humana protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-Vex...

-Ella vendrá, pero no te dejaré tocarle un pelo-dijo Vex con la mirada preocupada-. No es el enemigo a batir.

Y eso pareció ser una buena respuesta ya que Mark volvió a su estado normal y esperó a que Vex comenzara a caminar hacia la clinica mientras no quitaba el ojo de encima a Evony, quien caminaba pegada al mesmer.

Había algo en ellos, un vinculo, que hizo que Mark se sintiera celoso sin realmente saber como o porque.

**-Season 5-**

Trick se encontraba mirando entre sus libros que pasaba con esa tormenta y, sobretodo, que estaba pasando con Lauren y los análisis que había visto antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

-Solo un dios puro tiene la sangre dorada...-murmuraba Trick leyendo el libro-. Y solo uno de ellos o un familiar puede terminar con los demás dioses.

No podía creerlo del todo pero, al parecer, Lauren era una diosa pura o eso decía el libro para describir las reacciones de su sangre, aunque a medida que leía entendía cada vez más y estaba más asustado por el bienestar de la doctora.

-Durante los siglos, varios niños dioses se han perdido en el tiempo por culpa de complots y más historias pero uno de los más memorables fue la hija perdida de Afrodita y Hefesto. La portadora de las armas y el amor que, según las leyendas, fue escondida entre los humanos por su madre con el fin de evitar que Zeus la encontrara-siguió leyendo Trick.

Y eso finalmente lo detuvo, cuando analizó la forma de ser de Lauren, la historia que acababa de leer y la personalidad de los dos dioses: Afrodita y Hefesto.

-No me...-murmuró Trick.

-Trick...

La voz que escuchó lo hizo temblar cuando se giró y dejó caer el libro al ver a su esposa allí, frente a él y con una sonrisa que le calentó el corazón al mismo tiempo que su mujer le acariciaba las mejillas y se agachaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puede ser...-susurró Trick.

-Todo tiene un porque, cariño y pronto lo entenderás-susurró la mujer-. Muy pronto.

-Yo no...¿porque estas aquí?

-Ahora no es el momento de venir por ti, mi rey, pero pronto lo será y entonces...estaremos juntos de nuevo-dijo la mujer.

Trick sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos al escucharla, eso era realmente todo lo que él quería, ir con ella y no volver a separarse jamás. Se inclinó y beso sus labios como tantas veces había soñado hasta que, minutos después se dio cuenta de algo.

Su esposa estaba muerta y no podía besarla.

-¿Que es esto?

De repente se encontró con tres mujeres que lo había rodeado y se marcharon tan pronto cogieron de él lo que necesitaban, su sabiduría sobre lo que había pasado y lo que sabía en aquel momento.

Su verdad.

-Mierda...

Debía avisar a los demás antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**-Season 5-**

Kenzi se apoyó en la puerta esperando alguna señal de Bo y Lauren cuando, de repente, sintió el olor de una colonia que hacia mucho tiempo que no podía sentir rodeándola.

-Hale...-suspiró la humana.

-Veo que no me has olvidado.

La voz del sirena asustó a Kenzi quien se giró de golpe para verlo allí, apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa cálida en los labios y la mirada más cariñosa que Kenzi alguna vez había recibido y que hizo que se hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

-Oh dios mio...Hale-susurró Kenzi.

-Hola, lil mama, ¿como te va?

Kenzi caminó unos pasos antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y Hale le contestó con un apretón que la hizo reir mientras cambiaba de posición para mirarlo a los ojos apoyando su frente sobre la de él.

-No eres real, ¿verdad?-susurró Kenzi mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y cerraba los ojos para aguantar ese momento todo lo posible.

-Algún día volveré a serlo, Kenzi, mientras tanto...se feliz-susurró él.

Y la besó, dejandole a Kenzi un sabor cálido que la hizo sonreir con los ojos cerrados mientras Hale la dejaba arrodillada en el suelo y se iba, mostrando la realidad de las tres videntes, con otra verdad entre sus memorias poseídas por el mismo dios de los dioses.

Dyson golpeó la mesa. Le era imposible controlar a su lobo y para colmo, había perdido de vista a su hijo que no sabía donde estaba.

-¿Dyson?

La voz de esa mujer lo hizo volverse para verla allí, tan bella como la luna y con una sonrisa que le hizo casi perder el sentido.

-Perdón...necesita algo.

-Si...necesito...

La mujer se acercó a él lentamente y sin mediar palabra lo besó haciendo estallar en su interior un fuego que lo quemó por dentro mientras la abrazaba y se la comía a besos poco antes de que alguien lo separara de ella y enfocara la mirada para encontrar a una preocupada Tamsin.

-Dyson...no es lo que crees-le decía Tamsin-. Son los oráculos...vienen por nuestra verdad.

-¿Que...?-susurró el lobo.

-El contacto físico puede hacer que nos roben la verdad, por eso usan lo que más deseamos contra nosotros-explicó Tamsin-. Vamos...Trick nos lo dirá mejor.

Dyson cerró los ojos para calmarse y después miró a Tamsin quien, al parecer había tenido mínimo la misma experiencia exótica que él.

-¿Y tu...?

-No quieres saberlo-dijo la valkyria.

Porque la verdad del deseo de Tamsin era tan de sorpresa como vergonzoso y no porque fuera una mujer, si no por la mujer que era.

La que no pensó y la que no estaba segura de poder querer tanto en secreto, la mismísima Kenzi Malikov.

_Joder con los humanos..._

Entre Kenzi y Lauren, iban a fastidiarle pero bien esta última vida que le quedaba.

Bo caminó lentamente por la clinica con Lauren detrás de ella. Le sorprendía que la doctora estuviera tan lista pero si ella no tenía miedo, Bo tampoco ya que tenía que tener toda su fuerza para protegerla.

-Lauren...quizá sería mejor si tu...

-He estado entrenando, Bo. Soy la aprendiz de Tamoe y me ha dado el bastón sagrado de Shiryu-dijo Lauren-. Puedo ayudarte.

-No quiero que te pase nada...-continuó Bo.

-No soy débil...no lo fui ni siquiera siendo Karen Beattie-dijo Lauren.

-¿Ahora quieres contarme lo de Karen?-preguntó Bo.

-No...pero necesito sacarlo-dijo Lauren a la defensiva.

Bo ya había tenido bastante, a cada segundo podía sentir perder más y más a Lauren y el hecho de no poder alcanzarla la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

-¡Te amo, Lauren!-gritó Bo de repente-. ¿Entiendes eso?

La mirada de sorpresa de Lauren sorprendió también a Bo al tiempo que le rompía el corazón solo porque su cara le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber de su comportamiento.

Lauren Lewis no creía en su amor.

-Bo...-comenzó Lauren.

De la nada, Bo sintió un movimiento y antes de saber realmente que hacía se lanzó a empujar a Lauren sintiendo a la vez algo que la empujaba a ella hacia fuera de la clínica y la hacía golpear contra el duro y mojado suelo.

-¡Bo!

Lo que fuera que había en la caja la estaba ahogando y Bo podía sentirse a si misma incapaz de defenderse mientras Lauren corría hacia ella, en un intento por ayudarla pero cuando llegó hasta ella, el ser la golpeó haciéndola chocar contra una pared que se partió en dos mientras Bo miraba sin poder hacer nada.

-Laur...en...-susurró Bo.

-¡Eros! ¡Basta!

La voz de Evony hizo al ser soltar a Bo para girarse hacia Evony, Vex y Mark quien se lanzó a por él al tiempo que el mesmer usaba sus poderes para controlarlo. El golpe del oso hizo al ser caer, cosa que se vió por el golpe de agua que se escuchó mientras Evony lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡...vony!

-Lo siento, Eros...-susurró Evony-. Te amé, me usaste y te hice daño...lo siento...

-... t...ién...-susurró Eros.

-Adiós...mi último amor...

Y después bajó la mirada dandole permiso a Vex para traer levitando la caja al tiempo que Mark volvía a coger al ser, al que detecto gracias a sus sentidos y a la lluvia, y lanzó dentro de la caja mirando a Vex quien miró a Eros dando un suspiro.

-Lo siento, amigo-dijo Vex.

Un movimiento de su mano y la caja se cerró al tiempo que Evony empezaba a llorar arrodillándose en el suelo y Vex la abrazaba con la mirada de Mark cerca de ellos.

Por otro lado, Bo corrió hacia Lauren quien estaba entre las ruinas de la pared y la buscó hasta que finalmente la vio allí, sentada y con la cabeza agachada.

-Lauren...eh, cariño-susurró Bo tomándola en sus brazos-. Eh, nena. Vamos, te amo, despierta...

Momentos después, Lauren abrió los ojos para mirar a Bo con una sonrisa que la sucubo le devolvió al tiempo que la doctora levantaba la mano para tocar el colgante que le había regalado a Bo.

-Yo también te amo...-susurró Lauren.

Y, de repente, la lluvia dejó de caer, abriendo las nubes y mostrando el sol brillante sobre ellas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** ¿Cuantas parejas he formado en este capitulo? Bueno, el caso es que he dejado la parte final para el siguiente porque así es necesario pero no os preocupéis que saldrá...

Espero haber hecho una escena doccubus en condiciones porque va especialmente para todos vosotros.

Por cierto...el siguiente es la mitad de temporada...si la serie lo acaba con algo importante...¿que pensais que haré yo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: End Of Faes**

-¿¡Como es posible!?

Zee tiró del pelo de Cassie haciendo a la oraculo gritar de dolor mientras absorbía su verdad igual que antes había hecho con las otras dos. El dios había descubierto que Dyson se había emparejado con una humana sin saberlo, que Tamsin estaba enamorada de otra humana. Que esa humana había perdido a su amor por culpa de los faes...

Pero la mayor verdad residía en el rey de la sangre, quien había encontrado los origenes de Lauren y, a la vez, en su verdad y sus memorias había encontrado algo que no esperaba y que había visto en su visión.

La hija de Hades...Bo Dennis.

-¡Déjanos marchar! ¡Ya hemos hecho todo lo que querías!-gritó Cassie.

Zee miró a Cassie antes de sacarla al balcón bajo la atenta mirada de Heratio e Iris que observaban desde un rincón, casi asustados del comportamiento de su dios.

-No vuelvas a decirme que hacer.

Y después la lanzó al vacío seguido de una mirada que petrifico a los otros dos dioses antes de que Zee los señalara con el dedo.

-Matadlas también.

Después, todo lo que se pudo escuchar en esa casa fueron los gritos de las otras dos oráculos antes de que los dioses acabaran con ellas para empezar otra nueva parte de su plan.

Aunque ahora, su objetivo iba a ser muy distinto.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol entrando por la ventana mezclado con la visión del cuerpo de Lauren era, para Bo, la mejor vista que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La luz bañaba su contorno como si fuera un ángel e incluso el cabello de la doctora parecía dorado con los rayos del sol sobre ellos.<p>

Aunque para Bo, lo más importante era lo que sentía, el amor que se rompia dentro de ella como un volcán y que le hacía desear a Lauren en todo momento.

-Bo, si sigues mirandome así voy a tener que...

De un giro, Lauren se puso sobre Bo sorprendiendo a la sucubo que soltó una carcajada antes de poner sus manos sobre la cintura de la doctora al tiempo que ella reía y mordisqueaba los labios de Bo para deleite de la sucubo.

-Tenemos ganas de jugar...

-No lo sabes bien.

Lauren murmuró mientras mordisqueaba esta vez el cuello y el pecho de Bo haciendo a la sucubo cerrar los ojos al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Lauren hasta que llegó a un punto donde la piel era más aspera y se detuvo haciendo a Lauren también detenerse.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó la sucubo.

-Bo...esta bien.

Pero Bo no pareció hacerle ningún caso mientras seguía su camino, algo más arriba, Bo sintió otra cicatriz y miró a Lauren antes de levantarse para hacer que la doctora se diera la vuelta y así pudiera ver sus heridas.

-Lauren...

-Mis primeros ataques...digamos que no siempre Vex o Dyson estan disponibles-murmuró Lauren.

Bo sintió lágrimas en los ojos y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios besaron cada moratón o herida que la doctora tenía haciendo a Lauren temblar por la emoción y el placer hasta que fue demasiado para ella y se giro atrapando a Bo en un beso cargado de lujuria y amor que llenaba sus corazones.

Sin perder el tiempo, Lauren introdujo dos dedos dentro de la sucubo al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos, intentando transmitirle todo su amor y todo lo que no había podido decirle hasta ahora. El dolor de su separación, la felicidad de su reencuentro y todo lo que se habían dejado entre medias.

-Te amo...-susurró Lauren accelerando sus embestidas contra Bo.

Bo cogió la cara de Lauren y la besó con el corazón en la garganta mientras el placer y la intensidad de sus emociones y las de la doctora la llevaban a uno de los más intensos orgasmos que jamás hubiera tenido.

Y todo en brazos de una misma mujer.

_Realmente es mia, para siempre..._

-Yo también te amo, Lauren-susurró Bo mirandola a los ojos.

Lauren sonrió y besó a Bo antes de las puertas se abrieran de par en par revelando a una nerviosa Kenzi quien tenía las manos sobre la cara. La humana tiró algo sobre la cama y con las mismas desapareció sin dejar de gritar que aquello no se le iba a olvidar en la vida y que, por dios, necesitaba una copa del mejor vodka que Tamsin tuviera en su cuarto.

-La hemos traumatizado de por vida-rió Bo.

Lauren rió con la sucubo mientras extendía su mano para coger lo que Kenzi había dejado en la cama al tiempo que Bo se apoyaba en el marco de la cama y Lauren se apoyaba contra ella dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la sucubo mientras le pasaba una invitación con su nombre.

-¿Que es esto?-murmuró Bo.

-Veamos-dijo Lauren.

_**Diosa pura...**_

_**Como descubrimiento de tu nuevo ser, nosotros, los dioses, hemos decidido celebrar una fiesta en tu honor y en el honor de Ysabeau Dennis, la hija de Hades.**_

_**Hotel Motreal, a las 20:00h, esta noche.**_

_**No faltes...no querrás perderte esta fiesta.**_

_**Zee, Heratio e Iris**_

Lauren dejó la nota en la cama y miró a Bo quien tenía una mirada parecida a la que debía tener ella, ¿una diosa pura? No...Lauren entendía que no era del todo humana pero...

-¿Lauren?

-Necesitamos ir a ver a Trick, Bo-susurró Lauren-. Tenemos que...tengo que hablar con él.

-Esta bien-dijo Bo abrazando a Lauren antes de besar la frente de la doctora-. Vamos a hablar con Trick y a saber que pasa con nosotras, ¿vale?

Lauren apoyó su cabeza contra la frente de Bo y suspiró, dejando que la fuerza de la sucubo la llenara ante el miedo de lo que no conocía.

-Gracias, Bo. Por estar a mi lado-susurró Lauren-. No se como puedes ser tan fuerte cuando tú estas casi igual que yo.

-Estoy más acostumbrada-susurró Bo con una pequeña sonrisa-. Y aunque estoy muy preocupada por eso de Hades...te tengo a ti y a todos los demás y de momento eso es suficiente.

Lauren suspiró, esperando que como para Bo, su amor y la amistad de sus amigos fuera suficiente para mantenerla cuando todo se derrumbara.

Porque eso era justo lo que pensaba que iba a pasar.

**-Season 5-**

Trick las miró primero a una y luego a la otra mientras leía de nuevo su propia invitación y las de Bo y Lauren. A parte de ellas, Dyson, Kenzi y Tamsin también tenían sus propias invitaciones llevandole a pensar lo que ya imaginaba.

Era todo una enorme trampa en la que iban a caer deliberadamente.

-Por lo menos, de esta manera, podemos pensar en un plan-razonó Tamsin rascandose la cabeza.

-Antes de nada, necesito que me expliques algo, Trick, ¿Que significa exactamente diosa pura?-preguntó Lauren.

Trick miró a un lado como si realmente no quisiera escuchar esa pregunta y luego, viendo como nadie hablaba ya fuera por sorpresa o por curiosidad, el rey de la sangre dejó escapar un suspiro anten de empezar a hablar.

-Vereis...durante la tormenta, estuve investigando lo que pasó con tu sangre Lauren...-dijo Trick-. Aparentemente, eres una diosa pura y creo que...que se quienes son tus padres.

La mano de Bo fue automaticamente a la cintura de la doctora pegandola a su cuerpo mientras miraba a su abuelo. Por la mirada de Trick aquello podía ser malo y Bo se dijo a si misma que fuera lo que fuera, protegería a Lauren con su vida.

-Un momento...¿de que hablamos exactamente?-preguntó Kenzi mirando entre su mejor amiga, Lauren y Trick.

-Hace...hace unos días, mientras investigabamos el asesinato del instituto, encontré que algunos estudiantes son descendientes de Hércules-susurró Lauren.

-De ahí decidimos estudiar la sangre de Lauren ya que ella sobrevivió a un rayo, algo que no debería haber pasado-dijo Trick-. Y su sangre era dorada.

La boca de Tamsin cayó al suelo en aquel momento mientras clavaba su mirada en Lauren. ¿Así que por eso eran las profecías, por eso Freyja la quería, porque era una diosa pura?

No, allí tenía que haber algo más.

-Vale...-dijo Dyson-. ¿Y dices que sabes quienes son sus padres?

De manera muy sutil, Dyson se había movido hasta estar al lado de Lauren tomando la mano libre de la doctora en señal de apoyo mientras Bo seguía abrazandola con cariño y Kenzi se colocaba al lado de Bo, con Tamsin pegada a su espalda de manera casual.

El retrato de una familia que Trick no estaba seguro de catalogar, pues todos era totalmente distintos a pesar de su unidad.

-Trick, ¿quienes crees que son mis padres?-susurró Lauren mirando al rey de la sangre.

-Afrodita y Hefestos...la diosa del amor, hija de Urano y el dios del fuego y la forja, hijo de Hera-susurró Trick-. Ellos tuvieron una hija que perdieron y jamás se supo de ella y, bueno, creo que eres tú.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Lauren confundida-. No entiendo...

-Creo que de alguna manera te has mantenido en el tiempo, Lauren. Creo que tu madre hizo algo para mantenerte bajo el radar de Zeus, quien quería matarte a toda costa porque...

-Soy un peligro para él...-susurró Lauren comprendiendo de donde venía todo el problema.

-¿Peligro?-murmuró Kenzi-. ¿Porque?

-Porque como hija de Afrodita y Hefesto, poseo más poder inicial que él-dijo Lauren para luego mirar a Bo quien besó su mejilla-. Poseo el amor y la habilidad para formar armas de la nada.

-¿Y que pasa con tu entrenamiento?-preguntó Dyson.

-Un paso más que puede ser peligroso para él-dijo Lauren entonces-. Debería hablar con Tamoe de si es peligroso llevar mi bastón a la fiesta...

Bo la soltó lentamente y Lauren sintió el completo frío de su ausencia al instante haciendo que la doctora se girara hacia la sucubo antes de verla marchar con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Esta bien?-preguntó Kenzi preocupada.

-Si...voy a ir a verla-dijo Lauren-. Preparad todo lo necesario, ¿vale?

Sus compañeros asintieron mientras Lauren seguía a Bo con una pequeña impresión de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de la sucubo y que no iban a poder evitar para siempre porque esto ya no era una guerra entre faes.

No, ahora esto era una guerra entre dioses.

**-Season 5-**

Bo entró de un portazo en la parte de atrás del Dal intentando calmarse. Necesitaba hacerlo para poder ayudar a Lauren pero a la vez, la desesperación por no poder proteger tanto como quería a su doctora la estaban llevando, directamente, al infierno.

Y si solo ella estuviera en peligro...pero ahora lo etaban todos. Todos ellos.

-Bo...

-Dame una buena razón para que debas ir allí, Lauren, una sola-dijo Bo girandose para mirar directamente a la doctora.

-Me estan buscando, por lo que voy a asumir que saben de mi pasado y tienen que ver con los dioses-dijo Lauren.

-Esa no es una razón...

-No van a parar hasta que los enfrentemos, Bo y me gustaría hacerlo contigo a mi lado y no sola-dijo Lauren sinceramente.

-No quiero que estes cerca de ellos, Lauren, si te pasa algo yo...

-Eh, ¿para que vas a estar tu alli?-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa-. Además, a ti te llaman la hija de Hades y Hades es el dios del infierno, ¿se parece al rey oscuro? Mucho pero a pesar de que tampoco quiero que pongas un pie cerca de ellos o de él, quiero que estemos juntas en esto.

Bo suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos y pasar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Lauren envolviendola en un beso que las dejo sin aliento mientras se agarraban con deseo y desesperación por la incertidumbre en la que podrían convertirse sus vidas dentro de poco.

Pero su amor permanecía fuerte y mientras tuvieran eso, sería capaces de todo.

-Lauren, quiero pedirte algo...-susurró Bo contra los labios de Lauren cuando se separaron.

-Lo que quieras-dijo la doctora.

-Ven a vivir conmigo a la casa club cuando esto termine-dijo la sucubo.

Lauren se quedó parada unos segundos antes de sonreir. Su decisión estaba tomada desde hace mucho antes de que Bo hiciera esa pregunta y, la verdad, llevaba esperandolo mucho tiempo como para negarse por lo que asintió acariciando con su nariz la de la sucubo quien rió y la beso de nuevo.

-No se que me has hecho, Lauren Lewis, pero cada minuto estoy más enamorada de ti-susurró Bo.

-Lo mismo digo, Bo Dennis y no tiene nada que ver con que seas una sucubo-dijo Lauren.

-¿Chicas?

La voz de Mark las hizo separarse mientras el joven oso se acercó a ella levemente avergonzado y se puso delante de ellas con una pequeña sonisa.

-Los demás os esperaran en la casa y yo voy a cerrar el bar-dijo Mark-. Solo vine a deciros que...os tomeis vuestro tiempo.

-Gracias, mocoso-sonrió Bo.

-Gracias, Mark-dijo Lauren.

Mark asintió antes de marcharse pero justo cuando cerró la puerta se giró una vez más solo para ver el reflejo de lo que él pensaba que era el verdadero amor.

Lo que alguna vez esperaba sentir él por alguien.

-Vex...-susurró para si mismo.

No entendía como había pasado pero ahí estaba y, la verdad, tal y como estaban las cosas, quizá era mejor que lo admitiera de una vez por si acaso luego era demasiado tarde.

Porque ahora, cada segundo podía ser el último.

* * *

><p><span><em>Horas después. Casa Club...<em>

Tamsin estaba lista, para la ocasión había elegido un vestido de espalda al aire y color crema y se había recogido el pelo en una elegante coleta que puso sobre su pecho. Sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo y se vió perfecta hasta que un silbido la hizo darse la vuelta para hacerla perder completamente la respiración.

Kenzi sonreía delante de ella con un vestido azul claro y largo que resaltaba sus ojos mientras que su pelo estaba suelto sobre sus hombros al natural, sin pelucas, ni mechas.

Simplemente Kenzi.

-Vaya...-susurró la valkyria.

-Tu tampoco estas mal, rubia-dijo la humana-. ¿Tenemos algún plan aparte del plan, compañera?

Tamsin se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado mientras Kenzi caminaba hacia ella y se concentró en el plan, pensando en sus prioridades y en mantener la alerta no solo para protegerse a si misma, si no también para poder cuidar a los demás.

Especialmente a la mujer que tenía delante.

-No realmente...-dijo Tamsin-. Solo estemos unidos, ¿vale?

-Claro, pero ten cuidado, ¿Vale? Se lo mucho que te gusta una pelea y la verdad, no me gustaría que arruinaras el vestido que te queda tan bien-dijo Kenzi con una sonrisa.

Tamsin le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía y Kenzi le daba un abrazo que ella aceptó mientras se imaginaba a si misma peleando por aquella pequeña y rebelde rusa, recordando que una vez eso mismo era lo que Hale le había dicho que él haría.

_Kenzi es especial, Tamsin...algún día lo verás..._

Y lo había visto, aunque realmente ya era muy tarde para decir nada ya que Kenzi era humana y ella...bueno, estaba en su última vida en medio de lo que parecía ser la preparación para una guerra.

-Ya estamos todos, chicas-llamó Dyson asomando la cabeza-. Tenemos que irnos.

-Venga-dijo Kenzi.

Tamsin asintió mientras la humana la cogía de la mano y las dos salían de la mano al tiempo que la valkyria compartía una mirada con Dyson, quien pareció primero sorprendido y luego complacido con lo que estaba viendo.

_**Cuida de ella...**_le dijo Dyson moviendo sus labios.

Y Tamsin asintió, sabiendo que eso sería lo que iba a hacer hasta que la vida de una de las dos llegara a su fin.

**-Season 5-**

La fiesta estaba lista y Zee se había asegurado de presentar lo mejor para la hija de Afrodita y la hija de Hades. Tenía listo los tipos de ritos que se usaban para adorar a sus padres y, como siempre, sus dos aliados ya tenían sus objetivos.

Heratio e Iris se encargarían de Dyson, Tamsin, Trick y Bo mientras ella tenía su pequeña charla y tanteo con Lauren y Kenzi, solo para probar que tan fuerte podía ser la humana y la diosa.

-Estan por llegar, Zee-avisó Iris.

Zee sonrió y con un pequeño movimiento de su mano apagó las luces, esperando impaciente la llegada de las dos únicas personas que se interponían en su camino, la diosa que se creía humana y la que no sabía realmente de donde venía.

-¿Creeis que tendrán buen vino?

Lauren le lanzó una mirada a Kenzi quien se mantenía al lado de Tamsin y le dio una sonrisa que la humana correspondió sin la menor preocupación. Así era Kenzi, capaz de romper la tensión de un momento que prometía ser vital para todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Seguramente, Kenzi-dijo Trick mirando sus manos.

Otra planta más y Lauren pudo sentir la mano de Bo, quien estaba atractivamente vestida con un vestido de pedrería blanca y un simple recogido, antes de ver la mirada de la sucubo en ella acompañada de una sonrisa de confianza que Lauren devolvió con una propia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par paa dejarlos en completa oscuridad, forzando a todos a mantenerse unidos, cuando, de repente, las luces se mostraron ante ellos al mismo tiempo que Bo era arrancada del lado de Lauren junto con Dyson, Tamsin y Trick, dejando a Lauren y Kenzi solas ante la aparición de la persona que por su aspecto, parecía terriblemente intimidante y poderosa.

-Lauren Lewis...-susurró la mujer con placer-. Un gusto en conocerte, soy Zee y estos son Heratio e Iris...

_En otras palabras, Zeus, Hera e Iris..._-pensó Lauren al momento.

-Esos cuerpos son los de mi morgue...los que desaparecieron...-gruño Lauren-. ¿Y donde estan los demás?

-Oh...justo aquí.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Zee mostró dos celdas, una con Trick y Bo guardada por Iris y la otra con Dyson y Tamsin, guardada por Heratio. Los cuatro fae estaban cogidos a los barrotes, intentando salir de allí sin conseguirlo mientras Zee se giraba para volver a mirar a Lauren y Kenzi, ahora juntas mirando entre la mujer y sus amigos.

-Dejalos libres-dijo Lauren.

-Me parece que no puede ser-dijo Zee con una sonrisa-. De hecho, ¿porque no probamos que cantidad de resistencia tiene tu adorada sucubo?

Lauren levantó la mirada a Bo cuando sintió que la sucubo temblaba al ver los espasmos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. A su lado, Trick intentaba ayudarla y Dyson y Tamsin gruñian mirando a la diosa con rabia.

-¡Bo!

-No...te...deten...gas...-susurró la sucubo-. No...cedas...nada...

Lauren cerró los ojos sintiendo el mismo dolor que Bo cuando escuchó a la sucubo gritar y la miró de nuevo viendo a su adorada morena de rodillas en el suelo, a merced de una Zee completamente loca.

-¡Bo!

El grito de Kenzi alertó también a Lauren para apartar a la humana antes de que un rayo de Zee impactara en ella. Tamsin grito dejando salir sus alas mientras golpeaba una y otra vez los barrotes antes la rabia por el ataque a la human y Dyson rugió por el dolor a su familia mientras Zee reía sin parar ante la locura que estaba provocando.

_Eres luz...eres amor..._

_Eres fuego...eres arma..._

Lauren se sintió a si misma rodeada de poder mientras abría los ojos y miraba a su alrededor a los fae y al resto de los dioses. Todo se había detenido a su alrededor excepto Kenzi, quien apareció a su lado con una mirada de admiración que hizo a Lauren sonreir.

-¿Lauren?

-Kenzi...quiero que hagas un favor por mi-susurró Lauren-. ¿Lo harás?

-Siempre...-dijo Kenzi.

Lauren tocó la frente de Kenzi y le pasó las imagenes sobre lo que quería que hiciera antes de echar una mriada sobre Bo quien había dejado de temblar y la miraba con orgullo y amor agarrada a sus barrotes.

-Te amo...-le susurró la sucubo.

Lauren suspiró antes de desplegar sus propias alas doradas y mirar a Zee. Con un movimiento de su mano, tanto Zee como Heratio e Iris salieron despedidos a otra sala del hotel dandole via libre a Kenzi para hacer su trabajo.

-Nos vemos pronto-dijo la diosa.

* * *

><p>Lauren miró a los tres dioses delante de ella con la rabia creciendo en su interior. Normalmente no era una mujer violenta pero ahora que sentía su amor romantico y fraternal en peligro, sus instintos habían tomado foma en ella pidiendo guerra.<p>

-Tú no quieres hacer esto, Lauren, eres una de nosotros-dijo Heratio.

-Yo no soy nada vuestro-gruño Lauren.

Zee intentó levantarse para atacarla pero Lauren movió su mano y la lanzó contra la pared pero no se dio cuenta de Iris, quien la tocó con sus manos haciendo que la doctora sintiera de repente un dolor que la dejó sin aliento y la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Que es esto...?-susurró Lauren.

-El toque de la muerte-dijo Zee con una sonrisa.

Y después Lauren comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más débil mientras pensaba una última vez en Bo y en sus amigos y esperaba que Kenzi fuera capaz de sacarlos de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Es hora de terminar con todo-dijo Zee.

Lauren suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus poderes tomaran el control mientras Zee creaba una carga eléctrica que comenzó a inundar todo el hotel como si se lo estuviera comiendo.

Era el final.

**-Season 5-**

Bo dejó escapar el aire cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al tiempo que Kenzi abría su celda y la abrazaba antes de ir a liberar a Dyson y Tamsin.

-Bo...-susurró Trick.

-Lauren, abuelo-susurró Bo-. Lauren no esta bien.

Esa frase cogió la atención de todos mientras la eléctricidad comenzaba a rodearlos y la simple imagen de Lauren en el suelo, brillando intensamente mientras la Iris mantenía su mano sobre ella y Zee reía con un pie en su pecho aparecía ante ellos haciendo a Bo explotar en energía ante la visión de la mujer que amaba vencida por los dioses.

_Ven a mi...podemos ayudarla..._

Era la voz de su padre, la que tanto miedo le daba y aún así, Bo no tenía nada más en la mente que ayudar a Lauren a como diera lugar.

Haciendo lo que fuera que tenía que hacer.

-¿BoBo?

Bo miró a Kenzi entonces y sintió su energía más fuerte que nunca mientras tocaba la mano de su mejor amiga y la atraía hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió a Kenzi tanto como a los demás.

-¿Bo?-preguntó Tamsin detrás de ella.

_Llamame...liberame y entregate a mi, hija a cambio, salvaré a la diosa pura...sacaré a tu humana de aquí..._

No debía creer en él, no tenía que hacerlo pero a la vez, ¿que podría hacer ella contra tres dioses? No tenía opciones sin él y por eso, sabía que tenía que hacer esto.

-Hazlo...y ven a mi, padre-susurró Bo.

La sorpresa en sus compañeros fue evidente mientras Kenzi comenzaba a desaparecer a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer allí con ellos y la mirada cargada de angustía de Tamsin, que intentó tocar a la humana una vez más antes de que desapareciera por completo.

-¡No lo hagas, Bo! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!-gritó Kenzi justo antes de desaparecer.

En su lugar, estaba la caja que su padre le envió por su cumpleaños y la sucubo se arrodilló delante de ella mirando primero a Dyson, luego a Tamsin y finalmente a Trick con la duda escrita en su mirada mezclada con la preocupación por Lauren.

_Liberame..._

-Salva a Lauren, padre-susurró Bo.

Entonces tocó la caja y comenzó a mover la palanca al mismo tiempo que miraba en las imagenes a una débil Lauren desaparecer y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Bo al pensar en lo que su vida le iba a costar.

Pero no le importaba, porque era Lauren y Bo amaba a Lauren más de lo que su corazón podía soportar.

-Te amo, Lauren...se feliz-susurró Bo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y entonces la luz la inundó haciendola desaparecer en una explosión que, sin saberlo Bo, también se llevó a Tamsin, Dyson y Trick dejando polvo solo en el lugar donde ellos estaban.

Un lugar, que ahora estaba dominado por los dioses.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong> Final de temporada! Bueno, tal y como pasa en la serie voy a hacer un mini-parón (unos dias nada más...) para poder poner en marcha la segunda parte que podreis seguir encontrando aquí, en este fic.

Como siempre gracias por todo y...bueno, solo os diré como adelante que toda decisión tiene consecuencias y esta que Bo ha tomado ahora...va a traer cola...mucha cola...

Un saludo,

Inolvidable23


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**He vuelto! Bueno, aquí empezamos con la segunda parte. Como siempre, gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, favs y follows.

Espero que disfruteis!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 9: New Dark Era<strong>

Hades tenía que reconocer que para ser su hija, Ysabeau era una replica exacta a su madre en todo lo que significaba presentar pelea. Durante su estancia aquí, con él, Bo se había encargado de dejarle bien claro que ella no trabajaría para él ni le haría favores cosa que él le había asegurado que no quería dado que solo tenía un objetivo en mente.

Patear el trasero de Zeus y restaurar el orden natural de las cosas.

El mundo podía pensar que era por ser bueno pero no era nada más lejos de la realidad. La verdad era que con Zeus al mando y sus ordenes como imperio, los humanos no tenían libertad para ser malvados y mucho menos los faes ya que no existía ni oscuridad ni luz.

Solo existía Zeus y lo que el mandaba, nada más y la verdad, eso era agotador para Hades.

Por eso había cogido a su hija, la única con el poder de detener a los dioses ahora y la estaba entrenando con la finalidad de que ella diera el golpe final, además, no estaría sola ya que para eso había traido a sus amigos, Dyson y Tamsin y a su abuelo, el rey de la sangre.

Eso sin contar que gracias a que Bo abrió la caja, él tenía el poder de salir de su reino a placer.

-Esto que estas haciendo no te salva de ser un monstruo.

-A ti tampoco, rey de la sangre, pero la vida esta cargada de decisiones y el único que puede decirdir el futuro del mundo soy yo-dijo Hades-. Aemás, odio que ese imbecil me arrebate lo que es mio.

-El mundo no es tuyo-gruño Trick.

-De momento-dijo Hades-. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Trick se puso delante de él de manera desafiante pero Hades apenas lo miró aunque si se detuvo, más que nada, porque todavía le tenía un extraño respeto a ese hombre y porque sentía lo que iba a preguntarle.

Era la misma pregunta que solía hacerle Bo y que él nunca le contestaba.

-¿Que pasó con Lauren y Kenzi?-preguntó Trick-. ¿Que diferencia temporal hay aquí?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó Hades con un deje de sinceridad.

-Ya que no se lo quieres decir a Bo, por lo menos dimelo a...

-Aquí no hay tiempo, Trick, pero en la Tierra los años pasan...exactamente, ocho años, mes arriba, mes abajo-dijo Hades con total normalidad.

-¿¡Ocho años!?-gritó Trick-. ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Que hacemos aquí realmente!

-Han pasado ocho años y Zeus y los sus guerreros siguen dominando la tierra, con menos influencias, cierto, pero siguen teniendo poder sobre los fae y los humanos-dijo Hades-. De hecho, no tienen ninguna resistencia a su nivel excepto Eros.

-¿Eros?-preguntó Trick-. ¿El dios Eros?

-El mismo, también conocido como el marido de la perra más grande del nuevo mundo, Evony Fleurette Marquise-dijo Hades con una sonrisa que luego se ensombreció.

Trick no sabía que decir. Le sorprendía el hecho de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvieron en la Tierra por última vez y más aún el hecho de que Evony estuviera casada con Eros, un dios.

Pero todavía no le había dicho nada de Kenzi o Lauren, no sabía nada de ellas y la verdad, era lo que más le asustaba.

-Murió protegiendo todo lo que mi hija tenía querido, Trick-dijo Hades-. Debo reconocer que aquella rubia era bastante cabezona e incluso que voy a echar de menos su determinación para pelear pero hizo un gran sacrificio para mantener todo tal y como debía estar.

-¿Lauren...Lauren murió?-preguntó Trick trastabillando hacia atrás.

-Si...una sola lucha que se le permitió llevarse de un solo golpe a Iris y Hera y debilitar notablemente a Zeus.-dijo Hades-. Pero el precio a pagar fue su vida.

Trick tuvo que tomar aire mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Lauren había muerto en una batalla contra unos dioses que no habrían llegado a ella de no ser por el vinculo que la unía a Bo, se había llevado a dos de ellos y había dejado al más poderoso débil.

Era una mujer increible y él jamás se lo había dejado saber...

-Kenzi sigue con vida pero a cambiado mucho-comentó Hades-. Ahora es...¿el Ash? O algo así, es caso es que trabaja con Evony para intentar poner un poco de paz mientras Zeus esta en horas bajas. Otra mujer increible, ¿sabes? A pateado más traseros que yo en mi vida pero no es la misma Kenzi que dejamos atrás.

-¿No?-murmuró Trick.

-No, esta Kenzi tuvo que apoyar y apoyarse en Lauren hace ocho años, cuando pensó que habiais muerto y aprendió que rendirse no era una opción-dijo Hades con algo que a Trick le pareció puro orgullo-. Es miembro de honor de las valkyrias y...bueno, digamos que echa de menos a una muy especial que tenemos aquí.

Trick levantó una ceja en sorpresa y luego miró por la ventana que señalaba Hades para ver a Tamsin entrenando con Dyson mientras Bo estaba sentada en una roca, tocando su colgante y besandolo como si fuera una conexión que la morena tenía con Lauren.

Una Lauren que no seguía con vida.

-¿Cuando vas a decirselo a Bo?-preguntó Trick.

-No se lo diré yo-dijo Hades-. Se lo dirán Kenzi y Alicia.

-¿Kenzi?-preguntó Trick-. ¿Y quien es Alicia?

-Eres un ingenuo, viejo-dijo el señor del inframundo-. Es la pareja de Dyson, la de verdad. Y si, se lo dirán ellas porque vamos a ir allí.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Trick sorprendido.

-No, mañana. ¡Claro que ahora!-dijo Hades-. Zeus esta más débil que nunca, es nuestro momento.

Acto seguido y sin importarle nada, Hades salió de su casa caminando lentamente hacia Bo, Tamsin y Dyson quienes se levantaron al momento de escucharlo y se colocaron delante de él como soldados esperando ordenes.

-Chicos, tengo buenas noticias-dijo Hades con una sonrisa-. Es hora de...

-¡Espera!-dijo Trick detrás de él-. ¿No crees que sería bueno contarles algo antes de viajar?

-¿Viajar?-preguntó Bo-. ¿Vamos a ver a Lauren y a Kenzi?

Hades miró a Trick antes de suspirar y girarse de nuevo a tres pares de ojos esperanzados que casi le hicieron tener buenos sentimientos pero luego recordó cual sería su meta y se concentró en eso solo antes de asentir mirando a su hija y a sus amigos.

-¿Porque ahora?-preguntó Tamsin de repente.

-Porque tenemos que estar allí-dijo Hades.

Dyson le lanzó una mirada que Hades desvió y luego abrió un portal para que su hija y sus amigos pasaran por el seguidos de Trick y luego el mismo, quien sonrió mirando su último hogar antes de levantar la mano.

-Con un poco de suerte, no pienso volver-dijo Hades.

Y después, cerró el portal tras él, listo para hacer frente una vez más a su hermano mayor y su sequito de realeza del que no pensaba dejar absolutamente nada.

**-Season 5-**

Kenzi estaba sentada en su cama, como todas las tardes, haciendo la meditación que Acacia siempre insistía que hiciera desde que Lauren se había ido de sus vidas. Era extraño como había cambiado todo en un corto periodo de tiempo pero la verdad, es que sin Bo o Lauren, la vida no parecía tan divertida.

Sin Tamsin la vida había perdido su color.

Kenzi suspiró, incapaz de concentrarse mientras estiraba sus piernas y se apoyaba en el marco de la cama. Ocho años atrás ella había perdido gran parte de su vida y hace solo dos, el único remanso de paz que le quedaba había muerto tras una batalla campal contra unos dioses de los que ahora solo quedaba uno y bastante débil.

-Por lo menos estarás con BoBo y los demás ahora, Lauren-susurró Kenzi mirando hacia la ventana.

Quería llorar, llevaba mucho tiempo con el dolor de todas las cosas que había perdido y el corazón se le encogía al pensar en Lauren y en todos los demás, en las razones por las cuales ella seguía viva mientras ellos estaban...bueno, muertos.

-¿Kenzi?

La voz de Alicia la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la otra humana entraba en su cuarto en la casa club. Kenzi no podía negar que Alicia, con su tranquilidad e inocencia era un gran apoyo al igual que su hija Jessica, Mark y Vex quienes habían estado al lado suyo y de Lauren en todo momento durante esta guerra que no parecía tener fin.

-Alicia, ¿va todo bien?-preguntó Kenzi.

-Si...bueno, es Mark, dice que Vex sigue con los mismos dolores desde que peleó con Hera-dijo Alicia mirando al suelo.

-Dile que vaya a ver a Foster y luego a Acacia-dijo Kenzi algo preocupada.

Alicia asintió y Kenzi se levantó de la cama decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era encargarse de más papeleo y es que a eso se había reducido su vida desde que ella y Evony se encargaran personalmente de intentar restaurar una tierra perdida.

Kenzi caminó por la casa club hasta llegar a la ventana principal y se asomó con una sonrisa al ver a Jessica, la ahora adolescente hija de Alicia, acompañando a un grupo de pequeños lobos alrededor de la estatua de la diosa del amor y la armas que se había construído poco después de la batalla de los dioses, como la llamaban los demás faes.

Una batalla que ella no olvidaría jamás.

_-¿Kenzi...?_

_Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro al comprender que no habría nada que pudieran hacer por ella, no podía salvarla y el corazón se le rompía al mirarla y ver su sonrisa tintada de sangre._

_-Tengo sueño, Kenz..._

_-Duerme...yo estaré aquí contigo._

_Y cerró los ojos, mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre todos ellos por una batalla ganada a cambio de una cosa vital para todos ellos._

_El amor..._

-Kenzi...tenemos que hablar.

La voz de Mark la hizo girarse para ver al ahora increible hombre en el que se había convertido durante los años, incluso con la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, culpa de Iris en un primer enfrentamiento, Mark seguía siendo un joven completamente increible y más al lado de su alma gemela.

Nada más y nada menos que el gran mesmer, Vex.

-Dime, Mark.

-Vex no esta bien, Kenzi...creo que lo estoy perdiendo.

-No digas eso, Mark.

Pero la verdad era que Vex la tenía preocupada, no se había recuperado de su batalla con Hera y cada vez iba a peor. Hacía un año que había tenido que dejar de usar sus poderes y solo seis meses desde que dejara de caminar completamente y, la verdad, todos estaban pensando lo mismo aunque nadie se atreviera a decirlo.

-Quizá Eros sepa que hacer-dijo Kenzi.

-Dice que no tiene muchas opciones y que lo mejor que puedo intentar es darle todo el amor posible-dijo Mark con un suspiro-. No quiero perderlo, Kenzi.

-Eh, no vas a perder a nadie-dijo Kenzi-. Encontraremos la manera de curarlo.

Porque ya habían perdido a demasiada gente por el camino y se negaba a perder a nadie más de su familia.

De repente, su teléfono personal comenzó a sonar y Kenzi descolgó cuando vió el nombre de Evony brillando en la pantalla pensando en lo que podría querer ahora La Morrigan.

-¿Evony?

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Ahora mismo!

El grito que hasta Mark se pusiera en alerta mientras Kenzi intentaba calmar a una Evony que parecía fuera de control.

-¿Que esta pasando, Evony?-preguntó Kenzi.

-¡Veo fantasmas!-gritó Evony-. ¡Ven al Dal! ¡Pero ya!

Kenzi miró a Mark con una gesto preocupado antes de que los dos salieran corriendo hacia el Dal para saber que pasaba con Evony y los supuestos fantasma que estaba viendo.

No necesitaban más problemas pero, al parecer, ellos iban a seguir viviendo pasara lo que pasara...

**-Season 5-**

-Evony...¿puedes calmarte?

-¡No!-gritó ella-. ¡Vosotros no sois reales!

-Evony, que somos...

-¡Alejaos!

-¡Evony!

La voz de Kenzi detuvo a Bo, Tamsin, Dyson y Trick mientras Hades miraba con infinita curiosidad y Evony corría a esconderse destrás de Kenzi y Mark quienes se habían quedado petrificados ante la imagen frente a ellos.

-No...-susurró Kenzi antes de que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

-Kenzi...soy yo-dijo Bo acercandose lentamente a ella-. Kenz...

-¡No!-gritó Kenzi quien luego miró a Tamsin-. Estais muertos.

-No, Kenzi. Fuimos transportados...-intentó explicar Tamsin estirando las manos para tocar a Kenzi-. Estamos vivos.

-Eso no es posible...-gruño Mark.

Sus facciones comenzaron a transformarse en las de un oso y fue entonces cuando Dyson cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre que tenía delante de él era Mark, su hijo, pero no se parecía en nada al chico que dejó atrás.

-¿Mark?-preguntó Dyson.

-Ocho años pensando que estabais muertos y...-gruño Mark intentando controlarse.

-¿Ocho años?-preguntó Bo colocandose al frente de Tamsin y Dyson-. ¿Como que ocho años?

-Ocho años es el tiempo que ha pasado desde la caja os llevo conmigo-clarifico Hades-. Allí el tiempo no existe pero aquí los días han seguido pasando.

Tamsin echó una mirada sobre Kenzi que se había quedado paralizada y se acercó a ella con la intención de consolarla cuando sintió que la humana se apartaba de ella, caminando hasta colocarse al lado de Mark.

-En el infierno...-murmuró Kenzi antes de soltar una carcajada-. No sabes lo que es eso...

-Vivo allí-dijo Hades-. Pero tienes razón, tú debes saber más de eso que yo.

-Mucho más-gruño Kenzi quien luego miro a Bo-. ¿Necesitabas a papa para protegerte el trasero y elegiste llevarte a tus amigos del sexo contigo?

Las palabras debieron golpear a Bo tanto como a Tamsin y Dyson ya que los tres se quedaron mirando a la humana antes de que ella se cruzara de brazos y mirara a Mark quien mantenía su ojo bueno fijo en su padre.

-Oh...se quedaron sin palabras, Mark-dijo Kenzi-. ¿No serán fantasmas de verdad? Oh, no, papa infierno esta aquí...

-Desde luego es guerrera-murmuro Hades.

-Kenzi...nosotros no hemos sabido nada de todo esto-dijo Trick intentando poner algo de paz-. No hemos sabido...

-¿No habeis sabido?-preguntó Kenzi-. ¿En serio no sabeis nada de nada?

-Kenzi...-susurró Bo tomando la atención de su mejor amiga-. Kenzi, escuchame...

-Alejate de mi.

La frialdad de Kenzi hizo que Bo se apartara de ella mientras intentaba comprender algo de lo que estaba pasando. No entendía porque estaba enfadada, ella solo había estado entrenando para vencer a Zeus en el infierno y no sabía nada de los ocho años que habían pasado, además, ¿donde estaba Lauren? Porque si Kenzi estaba enfadada...

-¿Kenzi? ¿Mark? Eros me ha dicho que siente a Evony algo confusa y...

Dyson se giro a tiempo de mirar a la mujer que entraba en el Dal en ese momento. Alicia se quedó parada mirando al lobo antes de entrar lentamente casi como si fuera una intrusa hasta que Mark pasó una mano por su espalda y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Esto era lo que tenía tan nerviosa a Evony, resulta que no estaban muertos, solo en el infierno-explicó Mark.

-Oh...-dijo Alicia-. Que...sorpresa...imagino que a Lauren le habria gustado saber eso.

Kenzi miró sobre su compañera y casi sin querer una lágirma cayó por su mejilla al tiempo que Mark miraba a otro lado y la propia Alicia parecía más desanimada, como si el mero hecho de nombrar a la doctora les pusiera tristes.

-Hablando de Lauren...¿donde esta?

La pregunta de Bo hizo que Kenzi realmente mirara a su mejor amiga y la esperanza de ver a la doctora que ella realmente iba a odiar romper.

-Ella...

-No esta en este momento-dijo Mark-. Y si nos disculpais, tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad, Kenzi y Alicia?

Las dos mujeres miraron a Mark antes de darle la razón y comenzar a salir del Dal al mismo tiempo que Evony los seguía hasta detenerlos en la puerta con gesto confundido.

-¿Que vais a hacer?-preguntó Evony.

-Necesito que los mantengas aquí, Evony, tenemos que ir a ver a Vex-dijo Mark-. Y no les digas nada de Lauren todavía.

-¿Quieres que Bo implosione conmigo aquí?-preguntó La Morrigan sin rastro de broma en su mirada.

-Puedes decirle cosas que hayan pasado pero nunca ledigas como terminó todo-dijo Kenzi-. Necesitamos un plan para ese momento.

-Vale...tened cuidado-susurró Evony.

Los tres asintieron antes de marcharse dejando a Evony sola en el Dal de nuevo con sus nuevos inquilinos mientras ella pensaba, realmente, en como iba a enfrentar todo esto que se les venía encima.

O peor aún, como Bo y los demás se tomarían las noticias que todavía estaban por llegar.

* * *

><p>Bo paseó por el Dal observando con atención como habían cambiando las cosas en los ocho años que Kenzi, Mark y Alicia decían que habían pasado, la verdad, ahora que miraba detalladamente, todo parecía muy cambiado. Las mesas estaban decoradas con ambiente clásico, tenía una pista de baile y la barra tenía un toque informal y moderno que Bo supo que tenía que haber sido idea de Kenzi.<p>

Pero si algo le hizo detenerse fue fue el escrito que había en la pared detrás de la pista de baile y que le arrancó una sonrisa.

_"Nosotros estuvimos aquí. La resistencia."_

_Enero de 2018_

Se preguntó que habría pasado durante este tiempo, habrían encontrado la manera correcta de parar a los dioses, habrían estado con más personas, ¿como era la resistencia? Y sobretodo, ¿que era de la vida de sus más cercanos amigos?

Kenzi, Mark y especialmente, Lauren...

-Algo no me huele bien aquí.

Las palabras de Dyson hicieron que Bo se girara para ver que Tamsin estaba muy de acuerdo con él e incluso ella misma estaba confundida por todo lo que pasaba y el hecho de que nadie parecía decirles nada claro.

-Eso eres tu en el infierno, lobo. No mi local.

La voz de Evony resonó por las paredes del Dal antes de que entrara completamente en el y se detuviera en el centro, mirando a Bo, Dyson, Tamsin, Trick y, por supuesto, Hades.

Debería estar asustada pero, la verdad, con tantos dioses a su alrededor ya ni siquiera le importaba.

-¿Tu local?-preguntó Trick levemente ofendido.

-Tu no estabas y necesitabamos un refugió cuando Zeus se atribuyo vuestra muerte-dijo Evony cruzandose de brazos antes de mirar a Hades-. Seguro que te divertiste con ese momento.

-Mucho, para que negarlo-dijo Hades con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Que pasó cuando nosotros...desaparecimos?-preguntó Tamsin.

-Kenzi encontró la manera, no se como, de sacar a Lauren de la fiesta y traerla al Dal. Nuestra doctora tenía el toque de la muerte así que...digamos que tuve que usar un plan B para salvarla-dijo Evony.

-Eros...-dijo Hades-. Es muy propio de un dios del amor ayudar a una diosa del amor.

-Eso parece-dijo Evony algo sorprendida-. Eros salvó a Lauren mientras Vex, Mark y Kenzi volvían a la fiesta a buscaros y todo lo que encontraron fue...la caja.

-Asumieron que Zeus, Hera e Iris os habían matado y habían dejado la caja como recuerdo-dijo Hades-. Nadie se lo tomó bien.

Bo dejó salir un suspiro preocupado. En el momento en el que eso pasó, ella y Lauren acababan de volver a ser una pareja y suponía que no debería haberse tomado muy bien el perderla tan rápidamente ya que, en su lugar, Bo no habría podido reponerse.

-Fue entonces cuando, después de días gritando cosas que no voy a repetir con tu nombre, sucubo, Lauren se puso los pantalones y comenzó a plantar cara a los dioses-dijo Evony con una sonrisa-. Las lealtades que tanto ella como Kenzi, Alicia, Mark y Vex consiguieron nos han ayudado a sobrevivir hasta ahora.

La sonrisa de los tres fae era más que evidente, incluso Trick parecía complacido por las noticias y mucho más Hades quien se puso al frente de ellos mirando a Evony.

-¿Y donde esta ese perro de Zeus?

-Encerrada intentando encontrar la manera de matarnos-dijo Evony-. Lauren le hizo daño la última vez.

-Ya lo vi, buena fiera esa doctora-dijo Hades.

-¿Te importaría no hablar así de mi novia?-gruño Bo a su padre.-. ¿Y que es eso de que Lauren se enfrentó a Zeus?

-Eso, Evony, cuentanos esa historia-dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

-Ya quisieras...-murmuró Evony antes de mirar a Bo-. Bo, durante algún tiempo, Lauren dejó de ser Lauren...

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Bo.

-Ella perdió el norte, creyendo que estabas...bueno, muerta, dejo que sus poderes tomaran el control de ella-contó Evony mientras los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas-. Pero es una valiente y tuviste una condenada suerte porque te amara.

Bo asintió más que nada porque sabía que Evony tenía razón. Desde el segundo uno, Lauren le había mostrado lealtad, cariño y una manera totalmente increible de poder ser si misma sin pensar que era un monstruo y era por eso que quería verla de nuevo, tenerla en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

-Lo se...-reconoció Bo.

Y miró al suelo, ajena a la lágrima que bajó por la mejilla de Evony mientras veía el amor en la postura de la sucubo y sabía realmente que había pasado en todo aquel tiempo.

Una historia que tendrían que contar, dentro de muy poco tiempo.

**-Season 5-**

_La oscuridad tapa a la luz..._

_Lo blanco es negro y lo negro es blanco..._

_La vida del amor que se acabó..._

_Renacera de su antiguo ser..._

Zee miró la escritura de la pared de su hogar. Había aparecido hacia muy poco y la impresión que le había causado había sido tal, que todavía no se había podido reponer.

Las cosas que implicaba ese escrito eran imposibles.

Había usado todo y le había costado todo destruir a Lauren y eliminar todo trazo de sus poderes por lo que ahora no podía ni quería entender lo que en esas palabras se reflejaba.

-¿Quizá su vuelta?

O la vuelta de la hija de Hades. Zeus sonrió ante esa posibilidad ya que había estado esperandola a pesar de que se había atribuido su muerte con gran orgullo, era su mayor logro a pesar de que realmente lo que había conseguido era mucho mejor.

Matar a la diosa del amor y las armas...la diosa pura hija de Afrodita y Hefesto.

Podía sentir a Hades también, el muy fanfarrón pensaba arrebatarle sus meritos pero había una razón por la cuál él era el rey de los dioses y no Hades y eso era simplemente que él era la luz, el salvador del mundo.

¿Y acaso no era eso siempre lo que "los buenos" de todas las peliculas humanas buscaban?

-¡Soy el dios del universo!-gritó dejando salir una risa enloquecida.

Y mientras se sentía comodo en aquel momento, sabía que pronto tendría que actuar, por eso, cerró los ojos sobre el frio suelo y suspiro, permitiendo que sus poderes se cargaran de nuevo mientras aguardaba su reaparición.

Que le llevaría a destruir su última pieza del puzzle antes de poder reinar por toda la eternidad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Over The Destiny, Part 1**

Vex tenía que reconocer que era la primera vez que pensaba seriamente en lo que le esperaría después de esta vida. Desde que era un niño, su madre siempre le había contado que acabarían en el infierno por lo que era pero él siempre había imaginado que el infierno era su vida actual y no se había equivocado mucho visto los acontecimientos.

Todo lo que había quedado tras años de lucha habia sido un cuerpo casi inservible y una muerte que todavía no se podía perdonar. Era estúpido realmente porque él no habría podido evitar que Lauren y su cabezonería se metieran en medio de una batalla pero si podía haber eliminado o haber hecho más daño a Hera dandole una oportunidad a Lauren de sobrevivir.

Pero no lo había hecho y Lauren había muerto intentando poner una paz que no existía.

_Algun día, Vex, te levantaras con Mark a tu lado y miraras al horizonte solo para decir..."Que bonita es la vida."_

-Menuda mentira, doc-susurró Vex antes de toser.

Las puertas de su casa se abrieron revelando a su flamante marido junto a Kenzi y Alicia que parecían más aliviadas que contentas de seguir viendolo con vida y no era para menos, al fin y al cabo, Iris le había dado el toque de la muerte contra que había estado luchando ya por dos años.

-Buenos días, dormilón-saludó Mark antes de acercarse a él para darle un beso.

Vex sonrió y dejo que Mark lo rodeara con sus brazos antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla de Kenzi y otro de Alicia y las mirara intentando descubrir porque a parte de su felicidad, podía sentir en ellas la tensión de algún problema.

De hecho, podía sentirlo también en Mark pero últimamente su marido solía estar siempre tenso así que no le importaba demasiado.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Vex casi temeroso de la respuesta.

Kenzi miró a Alicia y luego a Mark. Durante los años y mucho más tras la muerte de Lauren, Kenzi se había convertido en su guía en estos momentos de lucha y ahora, cada vez que era totalmente necesario, la chica se convertía en la líder que todos necesitaban.

Aunque a ella no le gustara un pelo.

-Bo, Dyson, Tamsin y Trick no murieron como pensamos, fueron transportados al infierno, con Hades-dijo Kenzi-. Y ahora han vuelto, estan en el Dal.

De haber podido, Vex hubiera saltado de su sofá pero en lugar de eso miro a Kenzi durante largos minutos antes de mirar a su marido y después a Alicia, quienes tenían la misma mirada cargada de sentimientos encontrados que Kenzi.

Estaban vivos...todo este tiempo...

-Kenzi...¿me estas diciendo que estan vivos y que no...que no vinieron?-preguntó Vex casi en un susurro.

-Dicen que no sabían nada-dijo Kenzi pasando una mano por el pelo-. No se que pensar, Vex, quiero creer la sinceridad y la ingenuidad que muestran pero...después de todo-susurró Kenzi.

-Llevame con ellos-dijo Vex-. Usaré mis poderes y veré si dicen la verdad.

-Bo es inmune a tus poderes-dijo Mark intentando calmar a su marido.

-Pero Dyson y Tamsin no-dijo Vex-. Por favor, Mark, tengo que saber si debería matarlos o si de verdad no sabían nada de esto.

Mark no parecía muy convencido pero era incapaz de negarle nada a Vex por lo que asintió antes de que Kenzi dejara escapar un suspiro que hizo que Alicia la abrazara y le diera una timida sonrisa que la pequeña humana contesto con una sonrisa propia.

-Estan aquí, Kenzi...-susurró Alicia.

-Si...¿como te sientes?

-Rara. Poseída por el deseo que siento por Dyson desde la primera vez que lo vi pero incapaz de acercarme por...bueno, por todo-dijo la humana.

-Te entiendo-susurró Kenzi-. Me pasa igual.

Fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de Mark tomando a Vex en brazos para sentarlo en su silla de ruedas antes de que los dos hombres las miraran observando la determinación en ellos como nunca antes. Eran una familia y pasara lo que pasara con Bo, Dyson y Tamsin, ellos se mantendrían unidos para siempre.

-¿Vamos?

-Adelante-susurró Kenzi.

Era hora de enfrentar la verdad y descubrir todo lo que había pasado reviviendo recuerdos que muchos de ellos no querrían volver a vivir.

Era hora de dejar libre sentimientos y volar hacia un nuevo futuro...

**-Season 5-**

Evony decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer para esperar era tomar algo así que puso bebidas a todos, Hades incluído y se sentó delante de ellos mirandolos con curiosidad mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado durante estos ocho años.

-Evony...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-preguntó Trick.

-Si, claro...-dijo Evony.

-¿Como estas casada con Eros?

Evony casi rió ante eso más que nada porque a ella también le sonaba raro ser la esposa de un dios, pero no podía negar que siempre había sentido algo por él y que su apoyo había sido vital para sobrevivir todo este tiempo.

Sin él, solo dios sabe donde estarían ahora.

-Tras salvar a Lauren reconectamos-dijo Evony con una pequeña sonrisa-. No fue planeado y ninguno de los dos pensaba en enamorarse del otro pero Psyche murió hace tiempo y bueno...él estaba solo...y yo también.

-Ya veo...-murmuró Trick.

-Eros es el único impedimento para Zeus ahora. Esta en el Olimpo, tratando de que los demás dioses tomen parte por nosotros en esta guerra.

Eso podían entenderlo, incluso Hades, quien estaba en un discreto segundo plano esperando pácientemente. Podía decir que Evony miraba a la puerta esperando que alguien viniera a salvarla de contar la verdad que todo el mundo quería saber pero el tiempo se le estaba agotando y nadie parecía venir a decir la verdad.

Por lo menos, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un motor y sonrió al sentir las energías llegando al Dal con cierto deje de tristeza.

Las puertas del Dal se abrieron revelando a Kenzi, Alicia y Mark pero esta vez iban acompañados de Vex que, sin dar ningún respiro, movió su mano sintiendo el familiar dolor que le comía todo el cuerpo y consiguió que Dyson y Tamsin se fijaran en él, totalmente dominados por su poder.

-Vex...-advirtió Bo.

-Tengo que...saber la verdad...-susurró Vex-. Preguntad, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Tamsin, ¿es cierto que no podiais volver?-preguntó Kenzi sin perder el tiempo.

-Es cierto. Todo lo que habría deseado es estar contigo, Kenzi pero no había manera de salir de allí-confesó Tamsin inducida por Vex.

-Papa, ¿porque?-preguntó Mark entonces.

-Hades quería entrenar a Bo para vencer a los dioses y nos somos su mano derecha tanto para esta lucha como para todas-dijo Dyson-. Hijo, no fue a propósito, de haber sabido la verdad antes...

-Habríamos venido antes-dijo Bo sin necesidad de estar rodeada del poder de Vex para saber la verdad-. Chicos, teneis que creernos, de verdad.

Kenzi puso una mano en el brazo de Vex y este se detuvo para mirarla dejandole saber que decían la verdad. Era imposible que le mintieran si él usaba sus poderes en ellos. Imposible.

Y eso solo lo hacía todo mucho peor.

-Esta bien-susurró Kenzi.

-¿Donde esta Lauren, Kenzi?-preguntó Bo.

-Es...creo que es mejor que empecemos desde el principio-susurró Kenzi de repente incapaz de mirar a Bo-. Creeme, va a ayudaros mejor a entender todo.

Bo no quería hacer eso, ella quería obligarlos a decirle donde estaba Lauren y suplicar el perdón de la rubia quien debería estar muy enfadada con ella si ni siquiera querían avisarla de que habían vuelto.

Pero Bo sabía que una Lauren enfadada era mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasar en este momento y por eso se obligo a relajarse y miró a Kenzi esperando su historia.

-Vale...-susurró Kenzi-. Empezaré desde lo que pasó cuando Vex, Mark y yo volvimos de la fiesta después de que pudiera sacar a Lauren de allí...

**Flashback**

_Llegué fuertemente protegida por Vex y Mark. Tenía que buscar a Bo, a Tamsin, a Dyson y a Trick aunque mi preocupación por Lauren no había hecho más que crecer en los últimos minutos por la cara de Evony cuando dejé a la doctora con ella._

_No era una cara de tranquilidad y por mucho que me forzara a pensar que quizá Evony no tenía sentimientos, parte de mi estaba asustada._

_-¡Bo! ¡Tamsin!-grité entrando en la sala principal del hotel._

_No había nadie, solo cuerpos de los asistentes que me empeñé en repasar una y otra vez solo para soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando me di cuenta de que entre los muertos no estaban mis amigos._

_-Tampoco estan en ningún cuarto-dijo Mark cuando llegó de nuevo a mi._

_-Ni fuera-dijo Vex caminando hacia nosotros._

_¿Donde estaban? Teniamos que volver enseguida con Lauren y buscar una manera de curarla pero no estaban en ninguna parte y, la verdad, comenzaba a pensar que quizá los habían secuestrado._

_Al fin y al cabo, Zeus, Hera e Iris tampoco habían aparecido._

_-¡Lo conseguí!_

_Me giré con Mark y Vex solo para encontrara a Zeus en toda su gloria y más brillante que nunca antes de que nos atacara con rayos de los que mis amigos me apartaron haciendo que nos pudieramos cubrir tras una pared._

_Destrás de Zeus, Hera e Iris sonreían mirando hacia donde estabamos._

_-No voy a matarte, humana...voy a decirte un mensaje para que se lo pases a la diosa antes de que muera-rió Zeus-. Dile que su sucubo, la hija de Hades, ya ha pasado a mejor vida...seguramente este con su abuela en los Campos Eliseos._

_Me quedé paralizada mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas imaginando que mi mejor amiga estaba muerta pero lo peor estaba por llegar cuando los tres dioses aparecieron delante nuestra con sonrisas felinas y miradas oscuras._

_-No os queda nada...-susurró Zeus acercandose a mi peligrosamente-. No teneis a la hija de Hades, ni a sus amigos y la diosa del amor esta a punto de morir...os quemareis en el infierno._

_Y después, como si fueran nada, desaparecieron solo para dejarnos sumidos en la más fria oscuridad al tiempo que de mis labios se escapaba un grito no solo por lo que estaba por pasarnos en el futuro._

_Si no, también, por lo que habíamos perdido en el presente..._

**Fin Flashback**

-Esa misma mañana, al amanecer, los tres dioses aparecieron para reclamar su lugar en el mundo y comenzar su reinado-susurró Kenzi-. Nosotros volvimos con Lauren y Evony en busca de una manera de asumir lo que había pasado y...

-Kenzi...

Tamsin estiró una mano para tocarla pero la humana se separó de ella y miró al suelo. Ocho años de dolor se revolvían dentro de ella ahora y quería gritar, golpear y llorar por ello.

Quería hacer muchas cosas pero solo se le ocurrió hacer una.

-¿Porque te los llevaste?

La pregunta la hizo mirando a Bo pero iba en dirección a Hades quien por primera vez pudo ver los verdaderos sentimientos dentro de Kenzi que le hicieron casi sentir pena por ella.

-No estaban listos para pelear con los dioses-dijo Hades.

-¿Y los demás si?-preguntó Kenzi-. ¿O no valíamos lo suficiente para llevarnos también?

-La verdad esque...os dejé como recurso-murmuró Hades casi sintiendo haber tomado esa decisión.

-Claro...estando entretenida con nosotros, Zee y los otros dos no se preguntarían donde estaba Bo, ¿Verdad?-gruño Kenzi.

-Eso es...

Lo que pasó después sorprendió más a Kenzi, Mark, Vex y Alicia de lo que iban admitir cuando Bo se acercó a su padre y le dió un puñetazo que lo sentó en la silla mientras la sucubo gruñía mirando a su padre.

-Como te atreves...-gruño Bo-. ¡Los dejaste solos!

-Te habrían matado y necesitabas entrenamiento, tú y tus generales-dijo Hades-. De no haberos traido cuando lo hice, hoy el mundo no tendría esperanza.

Kenzi podía entender el razonamiento de Hades y la verdad que estaba diciendo pero aún así dolía que los hubieran dejado a pelear una lucha de la que ellos no tendrían porque haber formado parte en ningún momento.

Y por las que tantos habían muerto.

-Tiene razón-dijo Vex-. Por lo menos todo este sufrimiento ha valido para algo.

Bo miró a Vex porque todavía no entendía nada de nada. Su padre los había querido entrenar pero a cambio de eso, Kenzi, Lauren y los demás habían tenido que luchar sus batallas y ahora ella estaba aquí, lista para dar el golpe final junto a ellos pero todavía le faltaba una sola persona.

-¿Donde esta Lauren, Vex?-preguntó Bo

-Antes de llegar a esa parte...debes saber como fue que la conseguirmos curar-dijo Vex quien luego miró a Evony-. Y como entró Eros a nuestras vidas.

Bo suspiró, resignada a escuchar más de la historia mientras su corazón no dejaba de preguntar por Lauren y ella misma miraba a su alrededor esperando a que la rubia hiciera su entrada triunfal ante ellos.

Pero nada pasó y la sucubo se vio envuelta en los recuerdos una vez más.

**Flashback**

_Cuando volvimos con Lauren tras uno de los momentos más tensos y tristes de mi vida. Kenzi voló con la doctora que reposaba en una de las camas mientras yo y Mark nos quedabamos con Evony, quien no tenía muy buena cara._

_-No lo va a conseguir, Vex...-susurró Evony._

_-No digas eso, Lauren no puede morir también-dije yo incapaz de mirar a la cama._

_Mark parecía perdido, entre la muerte de su padre y sus amigos y ahora lo de Lauren, el joven empezaba a pensar que realmente estaban perdidos._

_-Vex, tiene el toque de la muerte._

_-Tiene que haber una manera de salvarla-dije de nuevo._

_-No podemos perderla también, Evony. No después de lo de mi padre, Tamsin, Trick y Bo-susurró Mark._

_-No puedo curar a Lauren, ningún humano o fae puede sobrevivir al toque de la muerte-insistió Evony._

_-Pero Lauren no es una humana o una fae, es una diosa-dije yo mirando a la ex-Morrigan con cierta esperanza._

_Esperaba que, de alguna manera, los genes de diosa de Lauren ayudaran a salvarle la vida y, mientras miraba a Evony sorprenderse, sentí que podíamos tener una esperanza._

_-Creo que...se que hacer-susurró Evony._

_Entonces me atreví a mirar a Kenzi, quien estaba de rodillas sobre la cama de Lauren tomandole la mano con cariño y lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No puedes irte, doc. Puedo ser egoista pero sin Bo, tú eres lo único que me queda...por favor-susurró Kenzi._

_-Bo...-murmuró una delirante Lauren._

_Kenzi apoyó su frente en el brazo de la doctora llorando amargamente por ella y por Bo, por lo que tanto habían peleado y ahora nunca tendrían._

_Porque Bo estaba muerta...y no iba a volver._

_-¿Que tipo de diosa es?-preguntó Evony sacandome de mis pensamientos._

_-La hija de Afrodita y Hefesto...-dije yo._

_-Entonces tiene que hacerse así-susurró Evony-. Tenemos que liberar a Eros de nuevo._

_La sorpresa se hizo envidente tanto en mi como en Mark antes de que Evony caminara hasta la caja, la cuál estaba escondida en un remoto lugar de donde donde estaban y la sacó antes de mirarlos y luego mirar a Kenzi, quien ahora estaba acariciando el pelo de Lauren._

_-Eros es un dios del amor y Lauren es descendiente de la diosa del amor...-razonó Evony-. ¿Que mejor manera de curar a un dios que con otro de su mismo poder?_

_En un impulso por la felicidad de las noticas besé a Evony en la mejilla haciendo a Mark mirar a otro lado mientras la humana me miraba algo sorprendido pero en ese momento no me importaba. Había una manera en que esto no fuera peor de lo que ya era y, la verdad, estaba emocionado por ello._

_-Espera...¿a que nos arriesgamos si abrimos esta caja?-preguntó Mark bajandome de mi nube de un golpe._

_-A todo-dijo Evony-. Pero es lo único que salvará a Lauren._

_Mark me miró y luego hacia la cama donde reposaba Lauren antes de cerrar los ojos ante el error que podíamos estar cometiendo pero que teníamos que intentar._

_-Adelante-dijo Mark._

_-Vale...vamos a ello-susurró Evony._

_De un solo golpe, Evony abrió la caja y aunque al principio no pareció pasar nada, luego la imagen de un apuesto hombre, moreno, salvaje y con un poder de autoridad que asustaba, se presentó ante nosotros mirando directamente a Evony como si no lo pudiera creer._

_-Evony..._

_-Eros, necesito que salves a Lauren, la hija de Afrodita y Hefesto-susurró la ex-Morrigan._

_A la mención de los dos dioses Eros se giro viendo claramente el brillo de ellos en Lauren y caminando hacia ella para inclinarse y colocar su mano sobre la doctora que comenzó a brillar antes de que la oscuridad rompiera su conexión._

_-Es ella de verdad-susurró Eros._

_-¿Que haces?-preguntó Kenzi._

_-Voy a salvarla, humana. Pero necesito tu ayuda, la de todos-dijo Eros._

_Kenzi hizo un gesto para que todos nos acercaramos y Eros nos indico que los rodearamos a él y a Lauren mientras él usaba sus poderes para curarla._

_-Tiene el toque de la muerte y la única manera de curarla es usando vuestra energía para negar la oscuridad-dijo Eros-. ¿Estais listos?_

_-Si-dijimos todos al unisono._

_Eros suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de que su mano comenzara a brillar sobre Lauren y la propia Lauren levitara de la cama, brillando intensamente mientras nosotros alrededor de ella comenzabamos a sentir la energía dejar nuestros cuerpos y entrar en el de Lauren._

_Love to Love, bring peace to this soul..._

_Life to Life, come back to the one you left..._

_Soul to soul, be brilliant as you were..._

_Las palabras salieron de la boca de Eros y entraron en Lauren para sopresa de todos los que estabamos allí y, minutos después, Lauren cayó desplomada en la cama al tiempo que los demás también caíamos al suelo exhaustos._

_-¿Lauren?-se escuchó que preguntaba Kenzi._

_-Esta bien, humana. Solo necesita algo de reposo._

_Después Eros se levantó y se acercó a Evony quien lo miraba con una mezcla que miedo y pena que me llegó al alma ya que conocía perfectamente la historia entre los dos y ahora podía ver que, a pesar de todo, todavía se tenían mucho cariño._

_-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Eros._

_Evony tomó la mano que él extendió y caminaron a una parte de la sala mientras Mark tocaba mi hombro y me miraba con gesto preocupado, como si lo que acabaramos de hacer no hubiese sido importante._

_-Vex...-susurró Mark._

_-¿Que?-pregunté yo algo confundido._

_-¿Como vamos a decirle a Lauren que Bo a muerto?-preguntó el oso._

_Esa era una gran pregunta que yo todavía no podía contestar porque la verdad, no tenía ni idea. Sabía que Lauren no se lo tomaría nada bien y preguntaba que pasaría a partir de ahora, sin Bo y con los dioses al mando._

_¿Empezaría una guerra? ¿Habría algo de estabilidad?_

_-¡Lauren!_

_La voz de Kenzi me hizo mirar a la doctora que comenzó a abrir los ojos y a mirarnos uno por uno antes de hacer la pregunta que todos temíamos._

_-¿Donde esta, Bo?_

**Fin Flashback**

-Cabe decir que no le dijimos en aquel momento donde estabas-dijo Vex.

Bo asintió casi agradecida de que no lo hicieran. Por lo que sabía la reacción de Lauren había sido bastante mala y después de lo que le había pasado, entendía más que nunca porque quería vengarse de Zeus con tanta rabia.

Al fin y al cabo había intentado matarla y creía que había matado a su pareja, Bo estaría mucho más que fuera de control en su lugar.

-¿Que pasó después?-preguntó Dyson-. Con Lauren...con vosotros...

Kenzi miró a Vex y luego a Mark insegura de como seguir con lo que había pasado pero incapaz de detenerse una vez empezaba a la historia. Hades se los había llevado contra su voluntad y ahora debían saber la verdad de lo que había pasado.

-Los dioses clamaron la Tierra como suya-susurró Mark-. Y empezaron su invasión por el lugar que podría causarles más problemas, Wolfland.

Dyson se quedó de piedra mientras Bo miraba al lobo y Tamsin levantaba una ceja con cierta sorpresa ante lo que acaban de decir.

-¿Wolfland?¿ El hogar del espíritu del lobo?-preguntó del lobo.

-Eso es padre...-dijo Mark-. Sin Bo, su siguientes objetivos fueron los grandes espíritus de los faes y empezaron por el espíritu del lobo.

-Mierda...-gruño Dyson-. ¿Lo consiguieron?

Kenzi miró a sus acompañantes con cierta sonrisa antes de caminar a Dyson hasta quedarse delante de él.

-No...Dyson, pero para saber esto, antes tenemos que contar como Lauren cambió porque hasta que no lo hizo no fue capaz de tomar la decisión de salvar todo lo que era necesario para mantenernos con vida, a nosotros y a todos los fae y humanos.

-Kenzi...

-Contigo perdimos a nuestra dulce Lauren también, Bo y nos costó mucho recuperar esa parte de ella-dijo la humana-. Pero bueno...ahora conocerás mejor la verdad.

Ninguno de los tres faes delante de ella sabían de lo que estaba hablando pero Kenzi solo se limitó a sentarse en una de las sillas y mirar a Mark quien puso una mano en el hombro de Vex al tiempo que se apoyaba en uno de los pilares del Dal y dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Cuando Lauren despertó, preguntó por ti, Bo-dijo Mark-. Pero pronto se enteró de lo que te había pasado y...digamos que su diosa interior perdió el control.

Entonces Bo tragó saliva, imaginando que aquello no había sido nada fácil ni para ellos, ni para la propia Lauren y deseando poder tener a la rubia delante para poder tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

Eso, era lo único que quería.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Siento muchisimo el retraso pero mi padre ha decidido pasar el negocio familiar a mis manos y ando algo liada intentando hacerme con todo asi que tengo poco tiempo para nada más.

Como siempre, gracias y a disfrutar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 11: Over The Destiny, Parte 2<strong>

**Flashback**

_Para mi perder a mi padre era dificil, pues mi madre había muerto ya y ahora conocerlo a él solo para verlo morir era muy dificil pero lo que realmente me rompió el corazón fue ver a Kenzi explicandole a Lauren que Bo ya no estaba._

_Que como mi padre, Tamsin y Trick, Bo habían muerto._

_-¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad, Kenzi!_

_Kenzi intentó coger a Lauren por los hombros pero un golpe de energía la lanzó hacia atrás dandome el tiempo justo para cogerla antes de que pudiera mirar hacia la doctora y sentir como mi boca golpeaba el suelo cuando mis ojos chocaron directamente con los de Lauren._

_Su pelo tenía un color dorado claro y se había alargado por toda la espalda hasta los pies, sus ojos marrones brillaban en tono cobrizo y en sus mejillas y su cara había lineas doradas mientras que en sus brazos se dibujaban un par de pequeños dragones que le daban un aspecto totalmente fascinante y aterrador._

_-¿Lauren?_

_-Pagaran por este gran dolor..._

_-Lauren, ¿que pasa?-escuché a Kenzi hablar en mis brazos._

_-Han quitado la vida a esta tierra, el amor a nuestras vidas...-susurró Lauren moviendo sus manos y desplegando sus alas-...me han quitado a mi, hija de la diosa del amor y del dios de las armas a mi alma gemela y eso, no se lo perdonaré nunca._

_Antes de poder detenerla, Lauren desapareció de nuestra vista sin que pudieramos hacer nada al mismo tiempo que Eros y Evony volvían de su charla, con gesto preocupado y mirada seria._

_-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Eros._

_-Lauren...a desaparecido-dije sin apartar mi mirada del hueco donde había estado-...a sido..._

_-¿Desaparecido?-preguntó Evony confundida._

_-Le estaba contando lo de Bo y...y se ha transformado-susurró Kenzi-.A dicho que pagarían por su gran dolor..._

_-Uh Oh...-susurró Eros._

_Y entonces la mirada de Evony y Eros conecto y supe que Lauren había ido a por ellos en su forma de diosa._

_Iba a matar a Zeus, Hera e Iris..._

**Fin Flashback**

-...esa fue la primera vez que Lauren se enfrentó a ellos, por desgracia, no controlaba lo suficiente sus poderes como diosa para vencerlos-explicó Mark.

Para Bo fue increible descubrir que Lauren había perdido el control como ella lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones al saber lo que había pasado y eso solo le llevó a que su corazón latiera más rápidamente por la doctora al comprobar, claramente, que Lauren sentía tanto por ella como ella lo hacía por su doctora.

Pero eso no explicaba que había pasado con ella.

-Eros la encontró y la sacó de allí-dijo Evony-. Fue el primer gesto bueno que vi en él en siglos aunque no era de extrañar, al fin y al cabo, Lauren es pariente suyo y su deber era el de protegerla a toda costa. La trajo de nuevo y pudimos retenerla...

-Bueno, más que retener...dejamos que se asentaran sus emociones-recordó Kenzi.

-¿Asentar sus emociones?-preguntó Tamsin.

Evony soltó un supiro y los miro antes de cruzarse de brazos y dejar que sus propios labios se movieran para contar su propia historia.

**Flashback**

_Mirando a Lauren dormida tras el desgaste de usar sus poderes para intentar asesinar a los dioses no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que esta doctora había cambiado y, como consecuencia, en como me había cambiado todo esto a mi._

_¿Porque estas emociones humanas me estaban haciendo ver a Lauren de otra manera? ¿Porque tenía que tenerlas?_

_-Es peligroso alguien tan inestable-susurró Eros detrás mía._

_Me gire para verlo ahí parado con su aire de no importarle nada pero con un brillo preocupado por Lauren que casi me hizo ver al mismo Eros del que me enamoré tiempo atrás, cuando era algo más que un ser al que encerré por despecho._

_-Ella nunca fue así, de hecho creo que sus poderes la hacen más inestable emocionalmente-dije yo sin poder llegar a otra conclusión._

_-Pueden tener culpa, si-dijo Eros-. Una hija de Afrodita y Hefesto...quien lo diría._

_-¿Tan raro es?-pregunté yo._

_-Hefesto era horrible, Evony, todos tenían problemas para estar a su lado-dijo Eros-. Pero al parecer Afrodita se apiadó de él lo suficiente como para darle la noche donde concibieron a esta inexperta diosa._

_-Ya veo...¿y ahora que hacemos?_

_-Entrenarla. Es una diosa del amor y ha perdido el suyo, ¿puede haber algo peor? No, pero creo que Lauren tiene tanto de humana que podremos salvarla-dijo Eros-. Aunque para eso necesitaría estar aquí y tu ayuda._

_-¿Porque no llamas a tu mujer?_

_La mirada de Eros se esombreció y casi me dio pena verlo tan destruido, habíamos conseguido hablar como seres civilizados pero el dolor seguía ahí, como siempre._

_-Murió-dijo Eros._

_La declaración fue tan simple pero tan devastadora que quise ir a darle un abrazo pero me contuve y miré de nuevo a Lauren, quien ya comenzaba a despertarse y a mirar alrededor de ella claramente perdida._

_-Lauren...-dijo Eros._

_Acto seguido la doctora lo miró a los ojos intentando saber quien era sin éxto y, finalmente esperó hasta que Eros se arrodilló delante de ella y puso una mano en su rodilla, mirandola a los ojos con preocupación._

_-Lauren...¿recuerdas que pasó?-preguntó Eros._

_-Bo...-susurró al mismo tiempo que sentía dos gruesas lágrimas caer por sus ojos-. Mataron a Bo y a los demás._

_-Escuchame atentamente, se que duele, se que tus poderes y tus sentimientos estan a punto de estallar pero necesito que te centres, Lauren-dijo Eros-. Necesito que respires, que cierres tus ojos y que dejes tu poder fluir tranquilamente._

_Pude ver como, para mi sorpresa, Lauren hacía caso de Eros y respiraba lentamente una y otra vez tomando las manos del dios quien no dejaba de mirarla y que me hizo sonreir solo por ver el cariño con el que la estaba tratando._

_Un cariño que hacía mucho que no veía._

_-Eso es..._

_-¡Lauren!_

_Kenzi entró por la puerta como un torbellino y en cuanto su mirada conectó con la de la doctora, la pequeña humana se echó a llorar corriendo hasta Lauren a la que abrazó visiblemente afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando._

_-Kenzi...no lo puedo creer...-sollozó Lauren._

_-Lo se, cariño...yo tampoco..._

_-Lo siento...siento no haber podido protegerla..._

_Y en ese momento supe que Lauren ya no sería la misma porque no había nada peor que sentirte culpable de fallar en algo que sentías como tu responsabilidad._

**Fin Flashback**

-¡No!

La voz de Bo hizo que todos la miraran mientras la sucubo negaba con la cabeza. Ella hizo lo que hizo para salvar a los suyos no porque Lauren no fuera capaz de protegerla.

-Bo...

-No quería que se culpara, ella no hizo nada mal-dijo Bo pasandose una mano por la frente-. No es su culpa.

-Lo sabemos, Bo pero eso no evitó que se sintiera culpable-dijo Evony-. De hecho, tras esa charla, Lauren se encerró en si misma y durante meses no salió para nada, ni siquiera para ir a su laboratorio.

Bo suspiró, podía sentir las sensaciones de tristeza de ese momento y su corazón se rompía al pensar en Lauren, lo que la doctora habría pasado imaginando que estaba muerta y culpandose por algo que no podía evitar.

-¿Que pasó después?-preguntó Dyson necesitando desviar el tono trágico de la conversación-. ¿Como llegasteis a Wolfland?

-Es...-murmuró Mark-. Bueno...

-Un festival infantil para animar a Lauren-dijo Hades-. Los dioses intentaron matar al espiritu del lobo y eso hizo a Lauren ver el problema real y decidir luchar por salvar este mundo.

Y, otra vez, se sumergieron en los recuerdos del pasado para contar una de las batallas más intensas que jamás hubieran vivido.

**Flashback**

_**Dos meses después...**_

_-Esto no puede seguir así._

_La declaración de Kenzi fue bastante significativa pero no hizo mucha reacción en la gente que la rodeaba. Por supuesto que Lauren no podía seguir de esta manera pero, ¿que podían hacer? La doctora se negaba a salir y ellos no podían obligarla._

_-Tiene que superarlo por si misma-dijo Eros-. Dadle tiempo._

_-Todos hemos perdido-recordó Kenzi de nuevo._

_-Si, pero para una diosa del amor, perder a su compañero es...devastador, por ponerle un nombre-insistió Eros._

_Kenzi podía entenderlo, realmente lo hacía pero ella también necesitaba a alguien para llorar su penas y a pesar de que Mark, Vex y Evony habían hecho un buen trabajo, necesitaba a alguien tan cercano como ella a Bo, Tamsin, Dyson y Trick para poder desahogarse._

_Y la única persona viva que quedaba para hacer eso estaba sumida en una enorme depresión._

_-Quizá solo necesita encontrar algo para vuelva a tener ganas de vivir...-dijo Mark-. Lo que me recuerda que...¿no le gustaban los niños?_

_-Si, mucho, ¿porque?-preguntó Kenzi._

_-Porque en Wolfland van a organizar un festival de niños y se me acaba de ocurrir que podíamos ir, incluso el espiritu del lobo va a estar y quizá el puedo darle algún consejo a Lauren y a todos nosotros-dijo Mark._

_-Buena idea-comentó Vex._

_Kenzi se quedó pensando unos minutos, iba a ser una transición dura pero habían pasado dos meses y necesitaban respirar un poco y alejarse de los continuos mensajes de los dioses que querían someterlos._

_-Esta bien, iré a ver si convenzo a Lauren-susurró Kenzi._

_Se alejó del grupo hasta llegar a la habitación y tocarla puerta para no recibir respuesta haciendo a Kenzi apoyar la frente contra el marco y dejar de escapar el aire intentando pensar en algo para sacar a Lauren de su encierro._

_-Lauren...-susurró Kenzi._

_Antes de saber que estaba pasando, la pequeña humana comenzó a llorar porque no pudo evitarlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo allí y, la verdad, ella solo quería descansar y vivir una vida tranquila y feliz._

_Pero en vez de eso había conseguido una vida triste, sin parte de su familia y sin Hale._

_-Yo también la echo de menos, Lauren. A ella, a Trick, a Dyson...a Tamsin-susurró Kenzi sintiendo un tirón en el corazón al nombrar a la valkyria-. Pero tienes que luchar, Lauren, tienes que...te necesito._

_Kenzi cayó al suelo de rodillas y sollozó incapaz de aguantar la fuerza de su dolor cuando, segundos después, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y un abrazo envolvió a la pequeña humana al tiempo que Kenzi estallaba en lágrimas en brazos de Lauren._

_-Lo siento, Kenzi-susurró Lauren._

_Kenzi solo continuó llorando mientras Lauren la movía hacia delante y hacia atrás en su abrazo y levantaba la mirada para ver a los demás con miradas afectadas y lágrimas en los ojos antes de suspirar y besar la cabeza de la humana quien lentamente se relajó algo más y pudo separarse de la doctora._

_-Hemos pensado en ir a un festival infantil, en Wolfland-dijo Kenzi quien ya empezaba a ver la negativa en Lauren-. Por favor, necesitamos salir y...y necesitamos esto, algo, lo que sea para distraer el dolor._

_Lauren la miro por varios segundos antes de asentir por el simple hecho de que tenía razón, debían distraerse, desviar el dolor y respirar algo de aire diferente aunque en su caso daba lo mismo, porque ella no se iba a reponer de la perdida de su amor._

_-Esta bien..._

_-Prepararé el viaje entonces-dijo Mark._

_Y salió de la casa, con la sensación de que finalmente estaban dando un paso al frente en su vida y quizá, también en su recuperación aunque sabía que nunca podrían olvidar a aquellos que habían perdido._

**Fin Flashback**

-Viajamos a Wolfland dos días más tarde y disfrutamos del festival tal y como queríamos pero...no fuimos los únicos-dijo Mark.

-Lo dioses-aventuró Dyson.

-El espiritu del lobo estaba allí y eso hizo que ellos fueran-dijo Vex-. Por suerte, nada salió como ellos querían.

-¿No cogieron al espiritu?

-No...

La voz de Alicia resonó haciendo a Dyson mirar a la human quien moviendo su mano hizo aparecer a un lobo enorme que se tumbó a su lado y miro a Dyson, quien sorprendido se vio obligado a arrodillarse ante él.

-¿Es el espiritu?-preguntó Tamsin.

-Mientras ellos pasaban por vuestra perdida, yo quería buscarte-dijo Alicia mirando a Dyson-. Pero no podía encontrarte y, un día, aparecí en una aldea donde había un festival y donde encontre a Mark y sus amigos, en ese momento no sabía nada...

El lobo puso el hocico en las piernas de Alicia y ella sonrió acariciando el lomo del lobo al tiempo que miraba a Dyson quien sonrió sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos habían cambiado de color a dorados.

-Wolfland pasó de ser un bonito festival a una pesadilla en una sola tarde-susurró Vex.

**Flashback**

_Dos días al aire libre eran cosas que Vex no apreciaba, menos cuando implicaba, gente, niños y diversión pero ver a Lauren distraida, charlando con Kenzi y casi disfrutando con los pequeños cachorros de lobo hacían que valiera la pena._

_-¡Eso, es genial!_

_Vex se giró a tiempo de ver a Mark jugando al baloncesto con varios de los amigos de su clan. Era extraño verlo así de tranquilo pero ahí estaba y la visión del joven jugando al baloncesto y con esa sonrisa fresca y divertida hizo que el corazón de Vex se acelerara un poco más haciendo al mesmer perder el hilo de la realidad hasta que Evony le dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

_-Vas a parecer un pervertido, querido._

_-¿Quien?¿Yo?_

_Evony sonrió sentandose a su lado mientras Vex cambiaba de posición para poder mirarla. La ex-Morrigan era mucho más tranquila ahora, parecía casi más amigable y, como era costumbre, podía leerlo como un libro abierto de par en par._

_-Te gusta el chico._

_-No._

_-Venga, Vex..._

_-No me gusta nadie y menos ese niñato._

_Evony se echó a reir y Vex bufó molesto con ella por burlarse de él cuando él mismo no sabía que le estaba pasado y porque aquel muchacho le daba tantas emociones que él no buscaba ni quería sentir._

_Era un asesino sacartisco, por dios..._

_-Te darás cuenta tarde o temprano, Vex, contra estas cosas no puedes luchar-comentó Evony._

_-¿Lo dices por ti?_

_Evony miró a otro lado donde Eros estaba tranquilamente mirando a su alrededor y Vex pudo ver una emoción en ella que nunca había visto antes, era como una mezcla entre cariño y pena y lo sorprendió._

_-Voy a...-comenzó a decir Evony._

_-¡Socorro!_

_Aquel grito hizo que los seres se giraran hacia la mujer que entraba corriendo en el festival y que Mark pudo reconocer nada más clavar sus ojos en ella._

_-¿Alicia?_

_-Mark...-dijo ella._

_Alicia corrió al chico y lo abrazó antes de girarse para ver a los dos dioses que hicieron la sangre de Lauren arder en furia mientras Kenzi trataba de detenerla sin éxito._

_-Ven, lindo gatito._

_-¡Perros!_

_Eros apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar a Lauren y cogerla antes de que la diosa se lanzara a por ellos. Vex cogió a Evony y Mark se interpuso delante de Alicia transformandose en un oso mientras el resto de los asistentes se preparaban para defender lo que era suyo._

_-¿¡Que es todo esto!?-grito Alicia._

_-Esto es el mundo, mi vida-dijo Heratio delante de ella-. Ahora, hazme un favor...¡muerete!_

_Mark se giro y saltó para esquivar un ataque de Heratio al tiempo que Vex usaba sus habilidades para también desviar otro ataque dejando el camino libre a Lauren quien, tras deshacerse de Eros, le asestó un puñetazo tan fuerte a Heratio que lo sacó fuera de la aldea._

_Lauren estaba lista para golpear también a Iris pero, de repente, la diosa la ataco con un golpe de energía que mando a Lauren por los aires y después, la diosa se volvió a Alicia, quien temblaba justo detrás de Mark._

_-Apartate, cachorro de oso._

_-No la toques-rugió Mark._

_Iris rió antes de golpear a Mark con una onda de energía pero el oso aguanto el golpe con un rugido y no se movió, protegiendo a Alicia de un mal mayor._

_-Vamos, cachorro, no quieres que te mate, ¿verdad?_

_-No vas a tocar a la pareja de mi padre-gruño el oso._

_Aquello pareció ser una sorpresa para todos a su alrededor menos para Mark pero el chico estaba convencido de lo que decía era la verdad, al fin y al cabo, él había estado con ellos y sabía que había algo especial entre ellos._

_O hubiera habido, si su padre siguiera con vida._

_-¿Mark?-preguntó Alicia._

_Mark estuvo a punto de hablar cuando, de la nada, un golpe tiró a Mark hacia una granja haciendo a Vex estallar en furia al tiempo que usaba sus poderes para golpear a Iris y ver como Heratio volvía a aparecer de nuevo en juego._

_Dejando a Alicia sin una protección._

_-¡Ven conmigo, mi amor!_

_Alicia puso las manos sobre su cara para intentar protegerse del golpe que nunca llegó ya que algo parecido a una barrera la protegió. Una barrera que tenía como creador a nada más y nada menos que el propio espiritu del lobo._

_-No permitiré ataques a humanos en mi territorio, diosa-gruño el espiritu._

_-Los lobos con sus lealtades-gruño Heratio-. Si supieras lo que me gustaría destruirte..._

_-Intentalo, ingenua...-dijo el espiritu._

_Heratio se lanzó a por el sin pensarlo pero el espiritu del lobo no se dejó apretar ni una vez, ni dos, ni tres y jugó durante largo rato con Heratio antes de detenerse y usar los elementos de su habitat para hacer que los arboles y la tierra agarraran e intentaran enterrar a Heratio en sus profundidades._

_-¡Iris!_

_La mensajera de los dioses apareció de la nada levantando sus manos en el aire al tiempo que sus ojos brillaron intensamente blancos y el cielo se volvía negro mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar y el espiritu del lobo gruñía encogiendose en si mismo al sentir el poder de la diosa._

_-Tengo el toque de la muerte y el mensaje de los dioses-dijo Iris-. El dios de dioses quiere tu final, espiritu y lo tendrá..._

_Justo después, un rayo cayó desde el cielo en dirección al espiritu del lobo que no podía esquivarlo ya que estaba bastante ocupado intentando aguantar el dolor de saber que su tierra estaba sufriendo por culpa de estos dioses._

_-¡Espiritu!-grito Mark._

_El lobo se encogió esperando el golpe cuando, de repente, dos alas enormes lo cubieron empujando a Alicia hacia Kenzi quien la tomó en sus brazos mientras veía la escena impresionada. Lauren había mostrado su poder antes pero ahora, su energía, sus enormes alas blancas que habían servido de barrera y su espiritu que volvía a llamear con fuerza la hacían mucho más poderosa y temible que antes._

_Ahora era una diosa que no estaba llevada por la rabia si no por el conocimiento de su poder._

_-Diosa..-susurró el espiritu del lobo._

_-Terminemos con esto, lobo-susurró Lauren con voz grave y cargada de poder._

_El lobo pareció entender lo que estaba diciendo ya que asintió y se separó de ella haciendo sus propias alas plateadas aparecer mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. La vista de los dos en ese momento hizo que Kenzi tuviera que dar un paso atrás ya que su luz era algo de otro mundo, animal y diosa parados frente a ella era casi como en aquel breve momento cuando murió y pareció estar flotando en el cielo._

_-Increible...-susurró Alicia._

_Desde el otro lado, Vex, Evony y Mark quien se había unido a ellos, miraban impresionados al espiritu y la diosa como si fueran realmente la última esperanza de un mundo demasiado castigado por la sed de poder._

_-¿Crees de verdad que tu y un perro podrán con nosotros?-preguntó Heratio._

_Lauren miró al lobo antes de subirse a su lomo al mismo tiempo que Iris y Heratio comenzaban a lanzarle ataques sin cesar pero el lobo los fue esquivando uno por uno al tiempo que Lauren cerraba los ojos, invocando una lanza que apareció en su mano con un brillo y que la hizo sonreir._

_Era hija de Hefesto, no podía negarlo._

_-Esto es por el daño causado a mi familia-gruño Lauren moviendo la lanza en su mano para golpear a los dioses con un fuerte ataque que los levantó del suelo al tiempo que el lobo se detenía al otro lado y los miraba con una sonrisa._

_Lauren desplegó sus alas volando hacia donde había golpeado a los dioses antes de que su lanza desapareciera y Lauren pudiera golpear a los dioses con sus manos haciendolos bajar del cielo con fuerza mientras el espiritu del lobo los miraba y preparaba de su boca una bola de energía que lanzó pero que solo golpeó a Iris ya que Heratio la desvió, volando hacia el espiritu del lobo con una gran bla de energía en sus manos._

_-¡Muere!_

_-¡No!_

_Contra todo pronostico, Alicia empujó al lobo al mismo tiempo que Lauren llegaba a ellos y, justo en el mismo momento los tres seres chocaron mientras la luz cegaba el campo de batalla para los demás._

_-¡Lauren! ¡Alicia!-gritó Mark._

_-La humana...-susurró el espiritu del lobo._

_La luz se fue disipando poco a poco y Heratio salió de ella cogiendo su brazo herido antes de que tomara a Iris de la mano y desparecieran, dejando solo una sombra de lo que podía haber pasado segundos antes de que Lauren saliera, también herida y con Alicia inconsciente en sus brazos._

_-Gracias a dios..._

_Kenzi corrió abrazando a la diosa y a la humana mientras Lauren caía de rodillas y era rodeada por sus amigos minutos después, entre ellos el espiritu del lobo quien caminó lentamente hasta la humana para poner su hocico contra su mejilla._

_-¿Estará bien?-preguntó el lobo._

_-Inconsciente-dijo Lauren-. Se pondrá bien..._

_-¿Que ha sido eso?-dijo el lobo preocupado._

_-Los dioses que me quitaron a mi pareja y a mis amigos-dijo Lauren cortante-. Pero esto tiene que terminar._

_El lobo pareció sorprendido pero no dijo nada mientras miraba a la humana. Él había sentido la muerte de uno de los suyos y el poder de que algo estaba allí, en la tierra con ellos pero nunca imaginó que serían dioses._

_Aquello era una terrible noticia._

_-Lauren...-susurró Kenzi._

_-Tenemos que pelear contra ellos, Kenzi, tenemos que vencerlos-dijo Lauren-. Si ellos se hacen con el control..._

_-Podrían dominar todo, lo se-dijo Kenzi-. Pero la última vez._

_-No pasará, no cometeré errores-dijo Lauren._

_Sus ojos brillaron y Kenzi vio la clara intención de alguien decidida a hacer lo que fuera por eliminar la amenaza mostrandole a la humana un poco de la Lauren que ella siempre había conocido._

_La Lauren que ponía el mundo por delante de todo lo demás._

_-Estaremos contigo-dijo Kenzi._

_-Cuenta con ello-dijo Mark._

_Vex y Evony asintieron y Lauren sonrió al saber que tenía gente tras ella para cuidarla. Siempre amaría a Bo y siempre la echaría de menos pero ahora tenía que parar de llorarla un tiempo._

_Ahora tenía que actuar._

_-Entonces tenemos que volver-dijo Lauren._

_-Dejadme ir._

_La voz del espiritu del lobo sorprendió a todos menos a Lauren quien lo miró antes de mirar a Alicia y entonces, sintió la conexión entre ellos. El agradecimiento por parte del lobo y el sacrifició por instinto de la humana._

_Él iba a ser su guardían, los dos lo habían decidido sin pensarlo._

_-Adelante...-dijo Lauren._

_Y el espiritu del lobo sonrió sabiendo que esta sería su última batalla y que, esta vez, lo haría al lado de gente que no descansaría hasta librar al mundo de una nueva opresión._

_Una que no se detendría hasta ahogarlos._

**Fin Flashback**

-Después de esto volvimos y comenzamos a preparar el plan de batalla, igual de ellos-contó Mark.

Dyson miró a Alicia quien estaba acariciando el espiritu y sonrió, parte de él sentía un inexplicable orgullo que hizo que su pecho se hinchara mientras miraba la complicidad entre ellos y con su hijo, casi como si fuera de la familia.

_Es tuya..._-le gruño su lobo interior.

-Kenzi...se que quieres contar todo pero...-susurró Bo sintiendo la necesidad de saber-. Necesito saber donde esta Lauren, Kenz...necesito...

La verdad era que estaba asustada pero aún así quería ver a Lauren, quería decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de ella y lo valiente que había sido para enfrentarse a los dioses con solos sus poderes.

Y lo mucho que la amaba, sobretodo quería decirle eso.

-Bo, no creo que sea buena idea...-susurro Tamsin conectando su mirada con Kenzi.

Kenzi asintió pero Bo siguió quieta, sin moverse esperando una respuesta, la que fuera pero que le diera algo para seguir esperando sus motivo aparente.

-Bo...-susurró Kenzi.

-Lauren esta muerta, Bo. No puedes hacer nada-dijo Hades de repente.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Bo sintió que todo su cuerpo falló y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor siendo la cara de Lauren la última imagen que ella vio antes de desmayarse.


End file.
